AfterManson
by MrJacketBarthes
Summary: Après un rush d'Undertale pour aider Jacket à se débarrasser d'esprits zombies, la Manson Family ainsi que l'écrivain cosmique (oui, ça fait très Sylvain Durif de dire ça) et sa douce partent vers le Mont censé mener vers l'Underground. En résulte un voyage qui les fera peut-être devenir... de nouveaux hommes. (scénario de l'AU "Aftertale" & Marilyn Manson font un titre prévisible)
1. Death Intro

**Salut à tous, ici MrJacketBarths (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez) !**

 **La découverte du monde d'** _ **Undertale**_ **et de ses multiples AU m'a suffisamment inspiré pour faire une suite à** _ **Tu crois vraiment qu'on ne savait rien ?**_ **. Cette suite reprend le scénario et la progression d'** _ **Aftertale**_ **et met en scène, en plus du couple iconique du Jacket-Verse (MrJacketBarths/Cyborg Noodle, pour ceux qui viennent d'arriver), le groupe Marilyn Manson (mais je ne le classe pas en crossover, parce que… ben, parce que l'Arménie) dans sa mouture** _ **Antichrist Superstar**_ **, c'est-à-dire : Marilyn Manson (chant), Daisy Berkowitz (guitare), Twiggy Ramirez (basse), Madonna Wayne Gacy (claviers) et Ginger Fish (batterie). A noter que dans le Jacket-Verse, les cinq que je viens de vous citer sont les dédoublements de la personnalité de leurs créateurs.**

 **Donc, pour vous donner un exemple, Daisy est ici le dédoublement de la personnalité de Scott Putesky qui a ensuite pu sortir du cerveau de son Créateur. A noter que Brian Warner, toujours dans le Jacket-Verse, est celui qui possède la personnalité la plus fracturée, vu que c'est lui qui a inventé les différents personnages & concepts présents dans plusieurs de ses albums (rien que le Triptyque, ça devrait suffire à vous donner une idée). Mais je divague et, de toute façon, je reviendrai sur tout cela plus tard dans d'autres fanfics…**

 **Voici donc, comme toujours, une intro pour que vous puissiez vous installer confortablement et profiter tranquillement de cette nouvelle histoire.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _Hrrrrrgh… puuutain, la vache…_

 _Ou est-ce que je suis, déjà ? Merde, c'est tout noir… c'est moi qui ne vois plus bien ou c'est… non, je vois encore bien. Tiens, toi aussi, Daisy, tu vois pas bien ? Oh non, il doit être en train de dormir. Il doit sûrement être fatigué…_

 _Oh, un petit garçon ! A moins que ce ne soit une fille, je ne sais pas… et puis, moi aussi, je me sens bien fatigué donc je vais sûrement pas réussir à trouver la réponse. Mais, voyons, Monsieur le squelette, pourquoi… pourquoi cet air si choqué ? Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Bon, d'accord, je tousse beaucoup mais je suis juste fatigué, tout va bien pour moi, je promets ! Je ne sais pas quelle tête j'ai, mais ça doit bien faire rigoler l'enfant. Oh, non, ce n'est pas grave, pour une fois que je fais rigoler quelqu'un. D'habitude, leurs parents viennent hurler à quel point je suis monstrueux ou alors les gamins ne voient jamais où je veux en venir…_

 _Tiens… c'est bizarre, ce goût dans ma bouche. J'ai avalé du fer ou quoi ? Et… bordel, on dirait que quelqu'un saigne ! Quelqu'un est blessé, il faut l'aider ! Oh, attends une minute…_

 _C'est MON sang._

 _Là, j'ai l'impression de tout comprendre d'un coup. Mais heureusement, ça fait même plus mal. J'ai juste envie de m'allonger._

 _Heureusement qu'on avait pris des instruments. J'ai pas envie de rester comme ça à attendre._

 _Je vais m'asseoir à côté de toi, Twiggy. Si tu veux savoir, pour moi, c'est oui. Voilà, comme ça, je te l'ai dit, maintenant, tu le sais. Bon, maintenant, jouons. Enfin, non, je serai tout seul à le faire. Bon, concentration, ça fait un peu de temps que je ne l'ai plus fait, ça doit faire depuis la fin de la tournée « The Hell Not Hallelujah », c'est à dire 2015, quand même !_

 _Allez, chantons « Man That You Fear », donc ! C'est un peu compliqué à cause de la fatigue et de… cette grosse entaille, mais bon, ça me permettra de m'endormir un peu mieux._

 _Tiens, je commence à avoir un peu mal dans le ventre. Je vais m'allonger, il paraît qu'il faut faire ça pour aller mieux. Dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de couverture, j'ai un peu froid. Mais continuons de jouer et de chanter. J'ai presque l'impression que Maman est en train de m'entendre. Je sens que là, je vais vraiment m'endormir._

 _Allez, plus de temps à perdre. Morphée m'appelle et je crois que je vais retrouver Maman… là où elle est._

 _Là, je peux dormir…_

* * *

 **Bizarre, hein ?**

 **Donc, là, si vous vous demandez « C'était le point de vue de qui ? », attendez le prochain chapitre, ce sera le même qui parlera. Mais si vous connaissez très bien la mythologie Manson, je crois que vous pouvez avoir la réponse.**

 **Je me mets donc à l'écriture du prochain chapitre de cette épopée qui s'annonce palpitante et je vous dis à la prochaine !**

 **Tshaw !**


	2. Sans, Get Your Kidd

**Salut à tous, ici MrJacketBarths (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez) !**

 **Qui arrive ? Qui arrive ici, au loin ? Mais oui, mais oui, c'est le second chapitre ! Et cette fois, je vais essayer de sortir des chapitres relativement rapidement, histoire que mon intérêt ne s'essouffle pas trop rapidement. Et je ne vais pas rajouter ceci à la liste des choses que je ne vais pas tenir. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas.**

 _ **Aftertale**_ **appartient à Lover of Piggies (allez voir ses comics sur Tumblr !),** _ **Undertale**_ **appartient à Toby Fox, Marilyn Manson et ses musiciens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes, Cyborg Noodle appartient à Damon Albarn et Jamie Hewlett et Jacket m'appartient.**

 **Le titre du chapitre est un pastiche de** _ **Get Your Gunn**_ **, premier single du groupe Marilyn Manson sorti en 1994 durant l'ère** _ **Portrait of an American Family**_ **, composé par Manson, Berkowitz, Gacy, Sara Lee Lucas et Gidget Gein, produit par Trent Reznor.**

 **Maintenant que le moment « je me prends pour Wikipédia » est terminé, allons-y ! J'espère que vous aimerez !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Sans, Get Your Kidd**_

 _POV Marilyn Manson_

« AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

Je me suis redressé en sursautant. Avant de vérifier si je n'étais pas en train de faire un infarctus. Bon, ce n'est pas très digne mais là, j'avoue que face à ça, il n'était pas possible de rester calme. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Est-ce que je me suis vu… en train de mourir ? (N.D.A : eh ouais, ma gueule, je ruine le suspense dès les premières phrases ! Qu'est-ce tu vas faire ?) Et est-ce que les autres, eux aussi, étaient morts ? Merde, je sais même pas ce qui s'est passé !

Enfin… si. Nous nous étions à peine réveillés que Twiggy nous avait demandé si on faisait un truc ces prochains jours, nous six. Je n'avais pas compris de quoi il parlait. On s'était juste éveillés avec des parts de tarte (fort délicieuses, d'ailleurs) avec de petits papiers ornés de nos noms. Je ne savais pas qui les avait posées et qui connaissait nos noms, mais je pense que j'aurais pu le remercier pour la petite attention. Alors, on est partis au Mont Ebott, l'adresse qu'il nous avait indiquée. Alors, on a pris l'une des voitures disponibles (quand on vit dans une très grande maison, on peut avoir tous les jours l'opportunité de se déplacer n'importe où) et on est partis vers la grande montagne. Evidemment, y aller ne suffisait pas. Il fallait escalader. C'est ce que nous avons fait. Vous pouvez me traiter d'homme stupide, mais oui, nous avions oublié que monter jusqu'en haut de cette montagne nous garantissait une belle chute.

Ce fut Jacket qui avait glissé le premier. Nous n'avions même pas eu le temps de le rattraper, il était tombé. Voilà, à peu de choses près, c'est la façon dont nous sommes tous tombés dans cette gigantesque montagne. Cette chute fut longue, très longue. J'étais sûr, après presque 10 minutes de chute, que j'allais mourir. Et cela aurait été la façon la plus conne de mourir pour nous. Je crois bien que nous nous sommes écrasés dans un genre de champ de fleurs… mais ça ne m'a pas empêché de m'évanouir. Et donc… ce cauchemar. Et maintenant, me voilà dans… un canapé. Confortable, fort heureusement. Mais je ne sais rien d'autre. Les autres ne sont pas là. Merde, chez qui je me trouve ?

« Humain ? Es-tu réveillé ? »

J'ai encore sursauté. Immédiatement, je me tourne vers l'origine de la voix et… je vois un grand squelette avec des épaulettes et des fringues de nuit qui me surplombe et pose un regard… semblant sincèrement inquiet. Et il semble amical, vu qu'il me tutoie. Peut-être pourrai-je lui demander où sont mes amis ? Mais d'abord, établir la communication.

« Euh… bonjour, Monsieur. »

« Nous sommes la nuit. Peut-être. Enfin, je ne me souviens plus. C'est difficile de savoir l'heure qu'il est, ici. »

J'écarquillai un œil. C'était vrai, ce qu'il disait ?

« Autant que ça ? »

« Oui. Pour les humains, ça semble inimaginable mais pour nous, c'est devenu tout à fait normal. »

« Si vous le dites…, lâchai-je.

« Mais j'y songe… je t'ai entendu crier. As-tu fait un cauchemar ? »

Il serait simple de dire « _Oui, j'ai rêvé que je ne sentais plus mon corps et que j'allais rejoindre mes amis dans l'étreinte glaciale de la mort._ ». Mais là… non, là, je ne voulais pas y penser. Je suis peut-être l' _Antichrist Superstar_ , mais j'ai mes limites. Même s'il serait plus simple de le dire, ce qui me permettrait d'obtenir de la compassion sincère et non feinte de la part d'une personne semblant ne pas me vouloir de mal… oui, bon, là, je crois que je ne veux vraiment pas détailler. Je décidai de dire un semi-mensonge.

« Euh, ouais… c'était quelque chose de… très réel. Ou en tout cas qui semblait très réel. »

Mon hôte se gratta la tête, il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose.

« Mais… quel était ce cauchemar ? Est-ce que tu as besoin d'en parler ? »

Là, l'image de moi en train de me prendre une entaille extrêmement longue et profonde dans tout le ventre me revint en mémoire. Je crois même que j'ai ressenti pendant quelques secondes la douleur éprouvée lors de ce cauchemar.

« Pff… ce n'était pas si important que ça, laissez tomber. »

J'ai dit ça avec le plus de conviction que je pouvais, mais cela ne semblait pas réellement le convaincre. Et, était-ce par gentillesse ou par… non, cela devait être sûrement par gentillesse et rien d'autre (avec sa tête, cela ne devait rien être d'autre). Toujours est-il qu'il décida de changer de sujet.

« Je vois… mais je me rends compte que tu dors tout seul, ce n'est pas étonnant que tu aies fait un cauchemar si horrible, humain ! Je savais bien que j'aurais dû obliger mon frère à te faire dormir avec les autres humains que nous avions trouvés endormis dans le champ de fleurs ! »

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, comme si on venait de m'annoncer l'existence avérée d'Holy Wood.

« Attendez, vous voulez dire que c'est vous qui nous avez trouvés ? »

« Exactement. Vous étiez tous les sept endormis dans ce champ de fleurs et nous étions en train, moi et mon frère, de nous promener. Alors, nous vous avons emmenés chez nous. Les autres sont dans nos deux chambres. Excepté pour deux des sept qui ne pouvaient pas se détacher l'un de l'autre et que nous avons emmenés dans une chambre d'ami. »

J'étais un peu rassuré, au moins, je savais où se trouvaient les autres, maintenant.

« Et je sais ce qui peut t'apporter le sourire, humain ! Car là, tu te trouvais sur un canapé, sans couverture, hanté par d'horribles cauchemars remplis de mort et de destruction. JUSQU'A CE QUE MOI, LE GRAND PAPYRUS… je puisse t'inviter à dormir dans le lit où j'ai déjà installé certains de tes amis, pour que tu puisses passer le reste de ta nuit en paix. »

Un instant, j'ai eu une pensée tordue. Cela ne devait pas être son intention mais… c'était dit d'une façon si directe que là, la face mal tournée de mon esprit s'était manifestée. Bon, au moins, oublions ça et concentrons-nous sur le fait que je savais comment il s'appelait.

« Vous pensez que ça ne vous dérangera pas ? Je… je ronfle en dormant ! »

Oui, c'était un mensonge. Oui, il était absolument risible. Oui, j'ai un peu honte, quelque part.

« Bien sûr que non ! Et puis, je n'ai pas le sommeil difficile. Et je suis certain que tes amis seront ravis de te revoir demain ! »

Et sans me laisser le temps de lâcher une autre excuse de merde, il me prit dans ses longs bras et m'emmena vers le lieu où il souhaitait que je puisse passer le reste de la nuit.

« Bon, très bien… Papyrus. Sinon, merci bien. Au fait, moi, c'est Manson. Marilyn Manson. »

« Hmm… je tâcherai de m'en souvenir. »

* * *

En fait… je crois bien que cela n'a pas été si grave, de tomber dans ce monde. Nous avons été accueillis par deux squelettes fort sympathiques (bien que les jeux de mots du plus petit en taille, Sans, soient assez mauvais) qui ont décidé de nous loger, de nous nourrir et de s'intéresser pour de vrai à nos vies et à qui nous sommes et comment sommes-nous arrivés ici. Je ne sais même pas s'il l'avait fait exprès, mais c'était dans son lit que Twiggy dormait quand il m'y a emmené, hier soir.

Et je crois même qu'ils tiennent vraiment à sympathiser avec nous. Sinon, nous ne serions pas en train de marcher dans la forêt de l'Underground avec eux : Papyrus marchant d'un pas enjoué et décidé et Sans, marchant d'un pas bien plus lent et tranquille.

« Aujourd'hui, mes amis, est un grand jour !, clama notre nouvel ami d'une voix fière. Je peux le sentir… jusque dans mes os ! »

« Il était bien, celui-là, lui répondit le plus petit. Qui n'avait pas tort, parce que ça nous avait tous fait sourire discrètement.

« Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi, lui lâcha Madonna.

« Parce que je suis persuadé que votre arrivée ne sera pas la seule arrivée d'humains dans ce monde ! Un autre va arriver ! J'en suis convaincu ! »

Puis, il s'arrêta et nous regarda comme s'il était un chef d'escouade militaire.

« Ginger, Daisy & Cyborg, venez avec moi, nous allons parcourir le reste de la forêt ! Vous autres, restez ici et surveillez ! Et quand nous serons de retour, vous nous dites si vous avez vu un humain et par où il est parti ! »

« Ça marche, Pap's ! »

« Ah, et Sans, n'en profite pas pour dormir ! De plus, j'ai demandé à Marilyn, Twiggy, Jacket & Madonna de te surveiller ! Ne l'oublie pas ! Je le saurai, si tu t'es endormi ! »

« Pas de problème ! Tu me connais, frangin… »

C'est ainsi que nous nous posâmes et que nous jouâmes les gardes, pour notre première vraie journée dans cet étrange nouveau monde.

Je crois que j'ai compris une chose : nous sommes de très mauvais gardes. Cela fait une demi-heure que Papyrus nous a laissé et tout ce que nous avons fait, c'était regarder autour de nous pour voir si un autre humain se trouvait là mais surtout jouer de la guitare sèche et chanter un peu toutes les paroles qui nous passaient par la tête, tandis que notre ami en veste bleue et en pantoufles faisait une sieste. Le vent frais et l'atmosphère paisible de cette forêt créaient une sensation de bien-être à nulle autre pareille. Tellement qu'elle m'emportait dans une sorte de douce torpeur dont je n'avais pas pu réellement profiter jusque-là.

« Marilyn ? »

Sensation qui se dissipa à l'appel de Jacket.

« Hmm… oui ? »

« Alors… t'en penses quoi ? »

« De quoi ? »

« Ben… de ce qu'on est en train de faire, l'univers où on se trouve. »

« Oh, ça. Eh bien… j'aime de plus en plus. Je sais que nous n'avons pas rencontré beaucoup de gens, mais je me sens comme… encouragé à y rester. D'habitude, le monde que nous connaissons n'est pas si tranquille. Et les gens ne t'acceptent pas si facilement, contrairement à ici. Regarde, nous n'avons eu besoin que d'une nuit pour sympathiser avec Papyrus et son frère ! »

« Je serais toi, je ne sortirais pas cette phrase n'importe où. »

Son sourire avait pris une tournure pleine de sous-entendus quand il avait prononcé cette phrase. Décidément, on ne nous le changerait pas, notre Jacket…

« Tu sais très bien que c'est plutôt toi qui aimes sortir les phrases de leur contexte, répliquai-je sur un ton blagueur.

« Hm. T'as raison, mec. Mais bon, pour revenir à notre sujet… je crois que nous avons eu de la chance de faire cette chute, quelque part. Maintenant… reste à savoir ce qui va se passer pour nous. »

« Je crois qu'il ne faudra compter que sur le hasard. Parce que prédire quelque chose est, pour ce qui me concerne, quasiment impossible. »

Il allait me répondre mais son bel élan fut coupé par des bruits de pas. On s'est retournés et, purement par hasard, nous avons vu une petite silhouette semblant tout ce qu'il y a de plus humaine en train de marcher. Immédiatement, Madonna s'empressa de réveiller Sans.

« Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce que je pense ?, interrogea le squelette.

« Je crois bien, lui répondit Twiggy. On dirait un petit enfant. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?, demandai-je. On avertit ton frère ? »

« Je suis plutôt pour qu'on vienne l'aborder. Sûrement que si on se lie avec lui, on pourra le ramener plus facilement à Pap's, ça le rendrait si heureux ! »

Nous approuvâmes tous. On décida de s'approcher tranquillement pour manifester nos présences. La branche d'arbre sur laquelle Jacket marcha eut le don d'automatiquement ruiner notre approche discrète, mais Sans ne s'en laissa pas conter et lança la conversation.

« Hé, humain ! Est-ce que tu ne sais pas comment peut-on se faire de nouveaux amis ? »

Pas de réponse. C'était un peu bizarre.

« Fais demi-tour et serre-nous la main. »

Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il se retourna et décida de me serrer la main en premier. Cela aurait pu être fort aimable si nos regards ne s'étaient pas croisés. Ce regard… ce gamin… en lui serrant la main, j'ai eu l'impression de recevoir une décharge électrique. Les souvenirs remontaient dans mon esprit… j'étais sûr que c'était lui que j'avais vu dans mon cauchemar. Je me suis même revu… en train de courir vers Sans (maintenant que tout me revenait, j'étais sûr que c'était lui qui était présent et qui se serait fait entailler si je ne m'étais pas interposé) et me prenant le couteau. Le pire, je pense, c'est que ce regard semblait celui de quelqu'un de sain d'esprit… mais dans mon rêve, son regard était celui d'une personne cinglée.

Je me suis senti automatiquement tellement mal que j'ai retiré ma main tout de suite, de plus que là, je commençais à transpirer excessivement. Ce que tout le monde a remarqué. Surtout l'enfant, qui lâcha un rire et me souria (bien que je suis sûr d'avoir vu une expression d'interrogation pendant 2 secondes dans son regard). Je décidai de mentir pour ne pas attirer les soupçons.

« Oh, désolé… j'avais oublié que je ne m'étais pas lavé les mains ce matin et je déteste saluer les gens avec des mains sales. »

D'accord, en fait, je n'avais pas réellement menti. Je ne m'étais effectivement pas lavé les mains ce matin. Passons.

« Donc… toi aussi, tu es un humain ?, enchaîna notre camarade aux yeux noirs et blancs. C'est marrant. »

Histoire qu'on puisse rapidement oublier mon moment de stress, Sans décida de se présenter et de nous présenter. Avant de proposer à ce gamin (ou cette gamine ?) de se cacher. En effet, Papyrus et les autres revenaient et ce fut là qu'on s'est tous rappelés qu'on devait surveiller, chose que nous n'avons absolument pas faite du tout. Immédiatement, l'enfant partit au lieu désigné, nous laissant seuls. Quoi qu'il en soit, une atmosphère de malaise ambiant s'était créée pendant ce moment et j'avais hâte, au fond de moi, que nos amis puissent revenir afin que le malaise puisse se dissiper…

Et la stratégie de cachette ne marcha pas du tout, vu que le quatuor des revenants remarqua rapidement le gosse, qui les salua très gentiment. Le grand squelette en fut ravi car cela devait conforter sa conviction que notre arrivée ne serait pas restée sans suite. Puis, il partit à nouveau en nous indiquant qu'il devait préparer son ultime puzzle. Tout en nous recommandant de veiller sur l'humain, bien évidemment. Justement, il était revenu vers nous, tremblant de froid, ce qui me permit de me rendre compte qu'il faisait froid, justement. La seule chose qu'il nous restait à faire, c'était de communiquer avec cet enfant que je pense être muet. Ou timide. Ou les deux.

« Vous avez déjà fait des puzzles, vous ?, nous demanda Daisy. Moi, les seuls dont je me souviens, c'était ceux que je faisais quand j'étais petit. Plus petit que toi, _kid_ …, termina-il en s'adressant au susnommé.

« Tu n'étais pas né, mec !, s'exclama Ginger, parlant pour la première fois de la journée. Pourquoi t'attribues-tu des activités faites par… ton père ? »

« Tu chipotes. »

« Cela ne répond pas à ma question… »

« Même si je crois qu'on s'en fout un peu, voire un peu beaucoup, lança Cyborg Noodle, qui craignait que cela ne lance des hostilités entre les deux. Moi, je venais d'esquiver un jeu de mot assez nul de Sans (N.D.A : c'était une technique de feignant pour ne pas avoir à traduire un jeu de mot probablement intraduisible en français) et ce fut quand je vis le petit corps tout tremblant regardant le squelette d'un air blasé que je décidai de montrer que je disposais d'une bouche.

« Excuse notre ami, je crois bien que les jeux de mots faciles sont une habitude chez lui. Au début, ça dérange un peu mais on s'habitue après… »

Je me suis interrompu pour regarder tout autour de moi et repenser au début de cette journée qui fut quand même, quand j'y repense, assez mouvementée. Mais cela me convenait bien, les journées trop calmes, ça finissait très vite par me lasser.

« En tout cas, je crois que tu as rendu Papyrus vraiment très heureux, aujourd'hui. Et d'habitude… cela ne me ferait même pas lever un sourcil. Mais là, la situation est différente. Donc, je pense bien que tu mérites un cadeau de remerciement. »

* * *

Ce qui est bien quand tu gardes toutes tes tenues de scène depuis le début de tes projets, c'est que tu peux avoir la garantie de porter des habits très élégants ET qui peuvent aussi te protéger fort bien du froid. Je portais mes habits des parties « performance » du clip de _(m)OBSCENE_ et j'ai décidé de donner ma veste noire au petit, j'étais sûr qu'avec ça, il serait bien au chaud. De plus, ça m'a permis de faire un jeu de mots. Parce que si vous êtes bon en anglais, vous savez que « veste » ou « blouson » veulent dire « **Jacket** ». Aussi étonnant que ça paraisse, le susnommé a rigolé. Et moi, encore plus étonnamment, j'étais plutôt fier de moi.

Et puis il a tendu ses mains vers moi. J'ai rapidement compris qu'il voulait que je le porte sur mes épaules. J'aurais pu refuser, vu que je l'ai quand même imaginé en train de me tuer, mais… traitez-moi de naïf, toujours est-il qu'il n'avait pas l'air de recéler une quelconque trace de dangerosité en lui. J'ai donc accepté et je l'ai porté. Cela provoquait une discrète hilarité chez mes amis, hilarité que Sans ne doit sûrement pas piger. Lui aussi, il rigole mais surtout parce que je crois que ça semble l'attendrir, le fait que je fasse autant attention à ce que rien ne me fasse trébucher. Les autres rigolent parce que personne ne pourrait s'imaginer à voir un membre influent de l'Eglise de Satan (N.D.A : je conseille aux gens d'aller chercher sur Google ou le Wikia Marilyn Manson de votre choix) porter une incarnation de l'innocence sur ses épaules. Et que cette même incarnation de l'innocence semble bien aimer le petit voyage, voire semble bien aimer ma personne. C'est fou comme ce genre d'univers peut vous changer un homme… tiens, Papyrus est là.

« Ah, humain ! Bienvenue dans… SANS ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« T'inquiète, frangin, c'est juste Marilyn qui lui a donné sa veste. Je crois bien qu'il est dominé par le petit. »

« Ou plutôt, disons qu'il est dominé par sa mignonitude !, souligna Twiggy en rigolant.

« Dominé ? Mais vous étiez censés le garder ici, pas l'emmener jusque-là ! Je ne pourrai jamais être dans la Garde Royale dans ces conditions ! »

« La Garde Royale ?, souffla Madonna dans l'oreille de Sans.

« J'expliquerai plus tard, répondit ce dernier avant de reparler à son frère. En tout cas, Pap's, c'est bien que ce soit lui qui porte l'humain. Tu imagines si cela avait été avec moi ? »

« Je te vois venir, Sans… »

« Il aurait eu beaucoup de mal à trouver un moyen de s'accrocher à moi… **sous ma peau**. »

Papyrus souffla. Là, c'est vrai que c'était moins drôle, comme en témoigne les discrets _facepalms_ de mes camarades.

« Mais je lui ai surtout donné ma veste, enchaînai-je pour que nous puissions tous reprendre notre sérieux, parce qu'il semblait avoir réellement froid. »

Il semblait se poser des questions suite à ça. Je pouvais me permettre de trouver ça bizarre, je n'avais fait que lui dire ce que j'avais fait. Immédiatement, il fit signe à son frère de venir et ils se mettèrent à discuter. Cela nous étonna.

« Ça les préoccupe autant que tu aies tenté de réchauffer le gamin, mec ?, me demanda Daisy.

« J'en sais rien. Je connais pas vraiment la façon de penser des habitants de ce monde. Peut-être que chez eux, réchauffer un enfant n'est pas très bien vu. »

Ce fut à ce moment qu'ils se retournèrent.

« Je pense que je vais devoir prendre des mesures DRASTIQUES, nous lâcha-il d'un air exagérément fier qui aurait pu me faire penser à un chef de guerre dans ce film que Murdoc nous avait fait regarder un jour, _Hercule_ , celui tout récent avec ce catcheur devenu acteur.

* * *

Je crois qu'on devrait lui montrer ce que « mesures drastiques » veut dire dans le dictionnaire. Parce que dans mon monde, « mesures drastiques » veut dire « se priver un maximum de tous les plaisirs qu'on peut avoir à notre portée ». Pas « te trouver un endroit sûr pour que tu puisses être logé, nourri et réchauffé ».

« Moi, je pense que tu ne devrais pas lui montrer. J'aime bien sa définition. »

Merde, j'ai encore pensé tout haut. Mais t'as plutôt raison en fait, Madonna.

« N'est-ce pas ? »

Mais ne prends pas trop la grosse tête non plus.

Enfin, bon, ce qui compte, c'est que maintenant, le gosse est en sécurité et on est sûrs qu'il ne va pas mourir de froid. Ce que Papyrus n'a pas hésité à rappeler, toujours avec cette voix de chef de guerre qui le rendait fort amusant à entendre.

« Je me suis procuré pour toi la couverture la plus chaude que j'ai pu trouver ! Et tu possèdes également un bol contenant le cacao le plus fin ! Tu as été le plus formidable, sur ce coup-là ! Donc, MOI, LE GRAND PAPYRUS, je souhaiterais connaître… TON NOM ! »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit capable de parler, suggéra Cyborg.

« QUOI ? Ce serait la pire chose possible ! »

Ses craintes se turent quand nous vîmes que l'enfant avait utilisé je ne sais pas quoi pour écrire ce que je suppose être son prénom : Frisk. Un prénom pas commun, mais bon, qui suis-je pour juger…

Au premier abord, oui, on pourrait penser qu'il est prisonnier, vu que sa chambre de fortune ressemble un peu à une cellule avec de grands barreaux et que le grand squelette a proclamé que Frisk était son prisonnier. Mais c'est quand il a dit qu'il était là pour rester en sécurité et pour ne pas avoir froid, on a su qu'en fait, il se comportait plus comme un père avec son enfant. Enfin, je crois… parce qu'un père n'est pas censé dire de prime abord à son enfant. Après lui avoir donné des recommandations pour la nuit, nous pûmes tous partir de la cabane où il logeait, l'esprit tranquille.

« Bon travail, les mecs ! Je crois que même si c'est surtout Papyrus qui a parlé et qu'on a juste servi de plantes vertes presque inexpressives, on a quand même géré comme des bêtes ! »

« T'as raison, Jack ! »

« C'est vrai qu'on aurait dû plus parler. »

« Au moins, on aura pas de mort sur la conscience ! »

« Ouais… »

C'était un petit « Ouais ». Et notre cher claviériste l'avait repéré tout de suite.

« Il est un peu faible, ce « Ouais ». Quelque chose ne va pas, Papyrus ? »

« Eh bien… »

« Oh allez, Pap's ! Moi, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Et je pense que tu peux aussi leur dire, ils ne me semblent pas du genre à juger. »

« En fait… c'est surtout que je ne pense pas que vous soyez, comment dire… initiés à tout ce qui se passe dans ce monde. Et ce, alors que vous allez probablement y rester pas mal de temps. On pourrait parler de ça plus tard, si ça ne dérange personne ? »

« OK. Je les ramène chez nous et je te rejoins plus tard. Allez, venez avec moi, les gars ! »

C'est ainsi, après avoir salué Papyrus, que Sans nous fit repartir vers leur maison. Ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter ma curiosité sur certaines choses. Qu'est-ce qui le tracassait ? Pourquoi notre méconnaissance faisait qu'il ne pouvait pas nous informer ? Est-ce que cette même méconnaissance pourrait nous causer du tort, à l'avenir ?

Tant de questions qui se dissipèrent… à la vue de ce qui venait d'apparaître devant nous. Une fleur. Anthropomorphe. Avec des pétales jaunes. Et qui nous regardait comme si nous étions des zombies en manque de café et ayant oublié comment manger. Immédiatement, nous voulûmes l'aborder mais immédiatement, elle disparut avant qu'on ne puisse lui demander qui elle était.

Nous laissant comme des cons devant une route piétonne, à nous poser mille questions.

* * *

 **Et voili voilou, c'est terminé ! Et, mine de rien, ça m'a quand même pris des heures d'écriture ! Aaaaah, qu'est-ce que je ferais pas pour vous…**

 **Si vous avez aimé, laissez la petite review qui va bien et je vous retrouve une prochaine fois !**

 **Tshaw !**


	3. Frisk Doesn't Have A Lunchbox

**Salut à tous, ici MrJacketBarths (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez) !**

 **Je ne ralentis pas le rythme d'écriture des épisodes et voilà donc qu'il est là, le second chapitre (oui, parce que l'intro, ça compte pas) Et comme pour tous les chapitres, attention : CHANGEMENT DE POINT DE VUE !**

 **Tous les personnages présents appartiennent à leurs créateurs (surtout Jacket parce que c'est à moi qu'il appartient, je suis son père, OK ?) ou s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes.**

 **Le titre du chapitre est un pastiche de** _ **Lunchbox**_ **, second single de Marilyn Manson et troisième piste de** _ **Portrait Of An American Family**_ **, morceau composé par Daisy Berkowitz et Gidget Gein, produit par Marilyn Manson et Trent Reznor.**

 **En espérant que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que j'en ai eu à l'écrire !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Frisk Doesn't Have A Lunchbox**_

 _POV MrJacketBarths_

Comment on fait pour respirer, déjà ?

Oui, là, je me pose vraiment la question. Parce que je pense qu'à part Marilyn, on vient TOUS de se pisser dessus. En tout cas, moi, je sais que je me suis pissé dessus parce que je le sens bien, actuellement. Traitez-moi de dégueulasse mais j'aimerais bien vous y voir. Est-ce que ça vous arrive de voir l'un de vos nouveaux amis comme piégé dans un cauchemar tellement horrible qu'il manque de perdre le contrôle de ses pouvoirs tandis que l'un de vos meilleurs potes utilise ses superpouvoirs d' _Antichrist Superstar_ pour essayer de faire qu'il se calme ? Non ? Ben alors, ne jugez pas, s'il vous plaît. Et si vous vivez ce moment dans votre vie, là, on pourra en reparler.

Que j'explique : on était tous partis faire une bonne vieille sieste collective, histoire d'oublier le fait que comme le disait Papyrus, on est tous étrangers aux coutumes de ce monde et qu'il risquerait de vite nous arriver des tuiles, et le fait que Flowey nous a regardé bizarrement avant de se terrer sous terre. Et puis… tout a failli partir en couille dans la maison. Je ne sais pas qu'est-ce que c'était exactement, son cauchemar, mais il devait concerner Papyrus, vu qu'il ne cessait de l'appeler. Et ça a dû réellement le traumatiser, les flammes bleues de plus en plus gigantesques s'étant créées autour de lui en témoignant.

Frisk était derrière la porte, donc pour ça, pas à s'inquiéter, mais pour calmer Sans, on s'est trouvés un peu cons car ces flammes devenaient de plus en plus grandes et ce sans qu'on puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Ces flammes rayonnaient d'une énergie qui nous était inconnue et je sentais que s'approcher serait difficile. Ce serait oublier que nous avions avec nous l'une des définitions officielles de l'expression _Fuck Yeah !_ dans le dictionnaire. Et croyez-moi si vous le voulez, mais le corps de Marilyn s'est mis à émettre de la fumée noire. Je savais un peu ce que c'était, il utilisait juste sa propre énergie pour pouvoir s'approcher du squelette et tenter de le calmer.

Nous, nous étions presque tous figés sur place (enfin, pour Cyborg Noodle, c'est plus qu'elle tentait de ne pas être emportée par le genre de vent que créait la rencontre des 2 énergies générées) tellement cela nous foutait un peu la trouille, quand même. Explication de pourquoi on retient tous notre souffle. Même s'il semble se calmer peu à peu, les flammes d'énergie bleues se dissipant. 5 minutes passèrent avant que tout ne revienne à la normale et qu'on ne puisse reprendre conscience qu'il fallait peut-être aller s'enquérir de son état.

Le pauvre tremblait tellement, on aurait dit qu'il venait de revoir ma toute première partie de jeu, et était au bord des larmes, il lui fallut tout le self-control du monde pour réussir à se contenir et pour tenter de dire quelque chose. Mais, vu sa tête, s'il nous disait de quoi il avait rêvé, ça le tranquilliserait encore moins.

« Les… les gars… »

« Chut, chut, ça va aller, Sans, lui dit Papyrus avec un grand calme. Si tu ne veux pas parler de ça, n'en parle pas. »

« M… Merci… »

Nous restions interdits face à sa détresse. Qu'est-ce que nous pouvions bien faire pour effacer cette triste figure ?

« Hum… tu sais, Sans, peut-être qu'en attendant que tes cauchemars disparaissent… tu pourrais dormir dans nos chambres ? Ça ne pose de problème à personne et tu semblais aller mieux, la nuit dernière. »

« Non, c'est bon, merci. Je… vais aller chez Grillby. »

Il commença à s'éloigner de quelques pas. Mais on savait tous que s'il restait seul, ça ne l'aiderait pas.

« Hé, hé, gars !, lâchai-je. T'en va pas comme ça ! Tu sais que si ça te dérange, tu n'as pas à en parler tout de suite… mais t'en aller, ça réglera rien. De toute façon, c'est la nuit… et j'approuve ce que Papyrus a dit, tu pourrais très bien dormir avec nous tous. »

Je ne sais pas si cette phrase comportait un double sens, toujours est-il qu'il se retourna.

« Au fait… pour le gamin, il dort dans votre chambre ? »

S'ensuivit une histoire qu'un homme normal pourrait trouver invraisemblable. Retenons juste que hier, Papyrus et Frisk étaient passés en mode « Tom & Jerry » à toute berzingue et qu'apparemment, le premier n'arrive pas à avoir de sentiments pour les personnes humaines. Puis qu'ensuite, après que les deux soient allés dans un endroit vraiment très bruyant (peut-être que dans l'Underground, ils ont des boîtes de nuit qui ne ferment qu'à 3 heures du matin ou des rassemblements de fans de _monster trucks_ …), ils ont finalement choisi de rentrer et de lire l'histoire favorite du grand pour s'endormir.

Ce à quoi Sans nous proposa de terminer la lecture de cette histoire tous ensemble. Cela l'aiderait à se sentir bien mieux. Cela était une très bonne solution, de notre avis. On allait monter quand soudainement, nous vîmes Frisk, qui descendait à petits pas, probablement pour voir si tout allait bien. Sauf que je pense que personne ne devait aller complètement bien, vu qu'on était soit traumatisés, soit en proie au malaise, soit en proie à l'inquiétude. Pour l'enfant, cela devait être cette dernière option, vu les larmes qui perlaient sur ses yeux, vision qui nous a automatiquement attendris. Encore plus quand notre ami en manteau bleu et notre cher Antéchrist se firent câliner par le gosse. Ils lui rendirent la pareille. Et je pense que n'importe quelle personne disant à un gamin que ce n'était rien, qu'il ne fallait pas pleurer et que tout allait bien peut attendrir tous les cœurs de pierre.

* * *

« Et ainsi, le Lapin Pelucheux ne fut plus jamais triste. Fin. »

Croyez bien que si notre cher petit ne s'était pas endormi, on aurait tous été en train d'applaudir notre cher Madonna, qui s'était très gentiment porté volontaire pour raconter la fin de l'histoire. Et qui a rempli son job plus que mieux.

« Cette fin arrive toujours à m'émouvoir !, s'exclama Papyrus. Merci beaucoup ! »

« Ce n'était rien, voyons…, s'exclama notre cher claviériste modeste. Bon, il se fait tard, je vais me coucher, bonne nuit ! »

Et il s'en alla. On décida de faire de même. Je me dirigeai vers la chambre d'amis, qui est devenue notre chambre officielle, à moi et à ma chère Cyborg. Qui, depuis qu'on est arrivés ici, semble être un peu tendue, pas comme d'habitude, ce qui avait le don de faire naître en moi diverses interrogations.

« Hé, Cy'… ça va ? Tu n'as quasiment pas parlé depuis qu'on est arrivés ici. Quelque chose te tracasse ? »

« Oui. Depuis notre arrivée, j'ai… la sale impression qu'il y a un bon paquet de mystères qui restent encore invisibles à nos yeux. Et ça a le don de m'inquiéter salement. Pourtant, Papyrus et Sans sont des gens très sympathiques… mais en fait, je ne sais pas ce qui risque de nous arriver. Et c'est ça que je n'aime pas. »

« Hm. Je ne peux pas avouer le contraire. Mais de toute façon… tu sais qu'on n'est pas tout seuls. A chaque fois qu'on voyage dans un univers inconnu, on a toujours nos amis pour nous tenir compagnie. Et on est toujours là pour se protéger l'un l'autre. »

« Je le sais… mais tout ça m'inquiète, quand même. »

Je pouvais pas lui donner tort, sur ce coup-là. Même si la majorité des personnes pouvaient s'avérer fort sympathiques dans le futur, il y avait toujours cette évidence : on était ignorants des us, coutumes et éventuels dangers de ce monde. On ne connaissait pas si bien les habitants aussi bien que la gigantesque bande de cinglés qui peuplait notre chez-nous parisien. Là, nous n'étions pas en train de boire des bières avec Phil Anselmo, de composer en compagnie de Trent Reznor ou de Richard Kruspe, de nous prendre la tête avec Axl Rose ou Liam Gallagher… là, c'était juste nous deux, Marilyn et ses potes… et tout ce nouveau monde. Un homme n'ayant jamais joué à _Undertale_ serait sûrement encore plus perdu que ça. Nous, ça allait, on avait déjà joué et on avait vu des trucs bien plus dérangeants que cet univers dans nos vies. Mais il y avait une différence entre le jeu et la réalité. Là, nous n'étions plus devant un ordinateur trônant dans un salon bien chauffé mais dans un monde relativement éloigné du confort de la civilisation humaine. C'était quelque chose de relativement différent. Cela pourrait m'inquiéter mais en fait, ce que j'avais vu me paraissait accueillant et relativement chaleureux. A croire que même s'ils avaient été exilés durant des années, ils n'en étaient pas devenus des gros racistes de merde, ce qui faisait taire la face la plus misanthrope de mon caractère. Bon, certes, moi et Cyborg, nous n'avons pas le même caractère et ses inquiétudes allaient sûrement rester pour un bon bout de temps (la majeure partie des personnes présentes ici ne connaissaient pas notre existence, donc impossible de leur prouver que nous ne venions pas pour les attaquer), elle resterait sur ses gardes jusqu'à ce que tous sachent notre absence de mauvaises intentions. Je ne pouvais pas lui donner tort. Je lui proposai finalement de partir se coucher et qu'on essaie d'oublier ces inquiétudes au moins pour la nuit.

* * *

« Il fait plus chaud à Waterfall que chez nous, donc ton habit sera parfait, ici ! »

Frisk répondit par un grand sourire. Cela faisait plaisir à voir. Disons que ça faisait plus plaisir à voir que les moments de gerbage de spaghettis sur le sol de la maison au petit-déjeuner. Bon, c'était sûrement sa seule façon de communiquer mais ça restait quand même un peu dégueulasse. Et puis… merde, qui servait des spaghettis au petit-déjeuner ? Sérieusement ? Non pas que c'était la chose la plus dégueu du monde mais même si Papyrus avait remplacé les spaghettis par de la blanquette de veau à l'ancienne ou des kebabs, j'aurais toujours levé un sourcil. Parce que cuisiner ce qu'on sert au déjeuner et le servir au petit-déjeuner est un peu un gros non-sens. Mais je sentais que ces interrogations allaient me prendre la tête, donc je décidai de les mettre entre parenthèses.

« J'espère que tu reviendras souvent ! Tu deviendras un vraiment bon ami ! »

Après avoir accepté la proposition de Sans d'aller vers chez Grillby après sa sieste, le gosse partit, nous laissant tous. Un silence s'installa, posant de lui-même la question de qu'est-ce qu'on allait bien pouvoir faire pour s'occuper. Et encore une fois, Papyrus décida en brisant le silence. Mais sûrement pas de la façon la plus joyeuse possible : il voulait savoir de quoi son frère avait rêvé la nuit précédente. Cela ne le ravit pas, bien entendu.

« Frangin, finit-il par dire, toi et les autres, vous m'aviez dit que je n'étais pas obligé d'en parler. »

Il marque un point, sur ce coup-là.

« Oh, et c'est toujours ce que tu peux faire, bien sûr ! Mais… tu sais, je te connais mieux que personne. »

« Mec, tu penses pas qu'on devrait s'éloigner ?, me chuchota Ginger à l'oreille. Là, je pense qu'on semble un peu hors-sujet, ça nous concerne pas. »

« Et tu sais que l'inverse est pareil. Mais ce que je sais, c'est surtout… que tu dois sûrement croire qu'esquiver ce genre de sujets permettrait de me protéger. Sauf que… je suis un adulte, tout comme toi. Et je suis ton frère ainsi que ton ami. Je peux gérer ça… non, plus, je VEUX qu'on puisse gérer ça. Petit à petit. Comme ça, les fardeaux deviendront moins lourds à porter, je pense. Et pas que pour toi. »

« Je sais pas, répondis-je au batteur. Surtout que j'ai peur qu'on se perde comme des cons en s'éloignant. »

« Et même, rien qu'en le disant… peut-être que tu pourrais te sentir un peu mieux ? »

Sans versa une larme en entendant ces paroles, larme qu'il sécha rapidement. Un autre silence, un peu plus gênant, s'instaura pendant encore quelques minutes avant que l'interrogé ne se décide à briser le silence.

« Je me suis senti mourir. Ou plutôt, je me suis senti devenir poussière. Et vous étiez tous là-dedans. »

« De quoi ? Tous les habitants ? »

« Pas seulement… »

En prononçant ces derniers mots, son regard se tournait… vers nous, ce qui eut le don de nous étonner. Qu'est-ce qu'on foutrait dans son cauchemar ?

« Ce rêve ressemblait à une autre vie que nous aurions menée. Où je n'aurais pas été le seul à mourir. Je n'ai pas vu tout dans ce rêve mais j'ai tout ressenti. »

Nous n'osâmes pas parler.

« Dans mon rêve… j'ai vu Undyne – c'est la commandante de la fameuse Garde Royale où Pap's souhaite être, il pourra vous parler plus en détail de cette Garde. Donc, je l'ai vue. Elle se préparait à combattre mais je savais. Ainsi que ceux qui étaient encore debout. Elle se dirigeait vers sa propre mort. Et tous les monstres étaient morts… tout le monde était mort ou allait l'être. Et étonnamment, c'était Jacket et les autres, les plus mal en point. »

A cette phrase, je sentis mon sang se glacer.

« Il y avait des vidéos qui étaient diffusées. Sur l'une d'entre elles, Marilyn… avait un couteau enfoncé en plein dans la gorge et il tentait de le retirer. En vain. Et il souffrait. Horriblement. Surtout que j'avais l'impression… qu'il avait quelque chose en lui qui l'empêchait de mourir, ce qui ne faisait que le faire souffrir encore plus. Jacket et Cyborg semblaient avoir physiquement disparu, enfin, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… et Twiggy, Daisy, Madonna ainsi que Ginger tentaient de se battre ou d'évacuer mais on voyait bien qu'ils n'allaient plus en avoir pour longtemps. »

Tout semblait s'être automatiquement refroidi. Sans… nous avait vu morts ou disparus ?

« Mais attends, c'est pas possible ? Comment on peut être déjà dans un rêve alors qu'on ne se connaît que depuis 2-3 jours ? »

J'avais lâché ça comme ça, presque par réflexe, comme si j'avais pensé tout haut. Mais cela ne sembla pas être sa préoccupation principale.

« Justement. Dans ce rêve, vous étiez à la fois comme des vieux amis, presque des amis de toujours, mais aussi comme des combattants qui avaient déjà prouvé leur valeur avant d'être vaincus par quelque chose d'infiniment bien plus fort. Ce quelque chose que j'ai vu dans mon cauchemar. Et Pap's… »

Il dut s'interrompre. Les larmes lui montaient à nouveau aux yeux. Oui, cela devait être définitivement trop horrible.

« Non. Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas juste me contenter de regarder ça arriver. C'est impossible pour moi de gérer ça. Comment je peux gérer ça ? Juste… dites-moi comment ! Et surtout, dites-moi comment je peux regarder ces vidéos ? »

Il était perdu. Il se posait des questions dont il n'arrivait pas à trouver la réponse. Et s'il n'avait pas les réponses, autant dire que nous, nous ne les aurions pas. Alors, autant faire la seule chose qui puisse consoler une personne pleurant : un bon gros câlin collectif des familles !

« Mec, commença Daisy. Dans les rêves, on fait tous des choses débiles, insensées ou qui ne nous correspondent pas. Par exemple, moi, un jour, j'ai rêvé que j'admirais un singe en train de faire plein de trucs avec une banane et son organe génital devant des dizaines de personnes au zoo. Voilà, ça, c'est quelque chose que je ne ferai sûrement jamais mais… tu vois, je crois que c'est ça, la réponse à ta dernière question. »

« Et puis, au pire, enchaîna Cyborg, dis-toi que cela… ne reste qu'un rêve. Et que cela n'arrivera pas. Tu garderas tous tes amis. Et personne ne va mourir. Tout ira bien. On peut tous te le promettre, tout ira bien. »

Nous restâmes enlacés tous ensemble pendant encore 5 minutes jusqu'à l'inévitable séparation. Sans avait l'air de se sentir bien mieux et souriait à nouveau.

« Hé… en fait, c'est vrai, je ne me sens plus déprimé. Vous avez vraiment su trouver les mots. »

« Si les gens de mon monde nous voyaient…, lâcha Marilyn d'un rire léger. Je pense qu'ils ne pourraient pas croire ça. »

« Personnellement, je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble votre monde, lui répondit Papyrus, cela fait tellement longtemps… mais aujourd'hui, vous avez réussi à consoler mon frère. Ce qui veut dire que… »

Il s'interrompit et nous prit tous pour nous jucher sur ses épaules sans qu'on ne puisse avoir le temps de réagir.

« TOUS MERITENT DE SAVOIR QUE VOUS ETES DES GENS BIEN ! »

« Q… _What_? »

Et il nous emmena alors que moi, Cyborg et nos 5 potes musiciens, nous étions tous juchés sur les épaules de notre grand (au sens complètement propre) ami. Et il appela un passant.

« HE ! TOI ! Tu recherches de nouveaux amis super cool ? EH BIEN, TU NE TROUVERAS JAMAIS ! PARCE QUE J'AI DEJA CES AMIS ! »

Nous éclatâmes tous de rire. C'était à la fois tellement ridicule mais aussi tellement sincère qu'on ne pouvait pas faire les gênés.

« ET TOI AUSSI ! REGARDE ! CES GENS SONT DES GENS BIEN ET CE SONT MES AMIS ! »

« Papyrus…, tenta de dire Wayne Gacy tout en reprenant son sérieux. Là, nous sommes en train de transpirer. Je ne peux pas dire si on t'aime ou si on te hait en ce moment même… »

Il rigola et prit son air fier.

« C'est une chose idiote à dire, Madonna ! Vous ne POUVEZ PAS me haïr. »

Ce furent des ronflements qui lui répondirent. Certains venaient de s'endormir, dont Sans. A croire que soit nous étions des narcoleptiques refoulés, soit cet univers incitait beaucoup à la détente et donc, au sommeil. Toujours est-il qu'après toutes ces émotions, il était temps d'aller faire une petite sieste. Le grand squelette aux épaulettes nous ramena donc à la maison et nous pûmes reprendre notre sérieux après avoir beaucoup ri.

* * *

Tous ceux qui n'étaient pas endormis, c'est-à-dire moi, Ginger et Twiggy, sont restés pendant 3 heures à faire des trucs absolument passionnants, la plupart de ce temps ayant été réservé à des combats de pierre-feuille-ciseaux (c'est Ginger qui a gagné, comme quoi les batteurs ne doivent jamais être sous-estimés) mais aussi à regarder les programmes télé proposés dans l'Underground. Ce qui nous donna une bonne occasion de rager face au fait que tous les programmes étaient présentés par exactement la même personne, à savoir un robot même pas humanoïde, nommé Mettaton, et ressemblant plus à un genre de rectangle pourvu de boutons carrés sur lesquels on pourrait très bien appuyer, rectangle qui était pourvu de 2 mains gantées façon Mickey Mouse et d'une unique roue en guise de pied. Sérieusement, comment une seule personne peut présenter absolument tous les putain de programmes de tout ce putain de service télévisuel ? Encore une grande énigme qui va rester irrésolue pendant un bon bout de temps…

Un bruit dans les escaliers se fit entendre et dévoila Marilyn et Cyborg, le premier ayant revêtu son costume de Kennedy dans le clip de _Coma White_ (oui, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'habiller de façon élégante avec ses costumes de scène, même quand c'est le petit déjeuner. Et non, je ne comprendrai jamais pourquoi il les met toujours dans des valises pour les emmener à chaque occasion) et la seconde baillant et se grattant le bas-ventre (ce genre de choses arrive).

« Tiens, Jésus vient nous rendre visite !, lâcha Twiggy à l'adresse de la _fashion victim_ qui nous servait d'ami.

« T'es trop con, répondit Marilyn en rigolant.

« Oh, vous êtes réveillés ! Bien dormi ? »

« Merveilleusement bien, Papyrus, merci ! Et vous tous, ça va ? »

« Les programmes TV se ressemblent tous et on se fait un peu chier. Mais par contre, on vous conseille tous à l'unanimité de jouer au chifoumi. »

« On saura s'en souvenir. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne vous plaisent pas ! Surtout qu'avec le son que la télévision possède, nous pouvons voir et entendre au mieux mon rectangle sexy ! »

Ce fut à ce moment qu'on leva tous nos oreilles. Est-ce qu'on avait bien entendu ?

« De… de QUOI ? Un rectangle sexy ? C'est quoi, ça, un rectangle sexy ?, lâcha un Daisy absolument estomaqué par ce qui venait d'être prononcé.

« La question principale, rétorqua un Sans très gêné, c'est plus de savoir où est-ce qu'il a appris ce mot, je crois. »

« Voyons, frangin, tu ne te rappelles pas ? C'était ce jour où nous parlions tous les deux de la boîte de Pasta… »

« Non, non, non. Pas le mot « rectangle ». Le mot « sexy ». »

« OH ! C'est Alphys qui m'a appris ce mot ! Elle appelle Undyne et Mettaton tout le temps comme ça. Elle m'a dit que c'était un très beau compliment ! »

« Qui ça ?, demanda Cyborg.

« La Scientifique Royale, lui répondit le pantouflard.

« Donc, je peux utiliser ce mot pour qualifier toutes les personnes que j'apprécie ! Undyne, Alphys, même Sans… »

« WOH WOH WOH ! C'est bon, arrête, s'il te plaît, là, on est tous devenus très gênés ! »

C'était on ne peut plus vrai. On a tous préféré, face au fort taux de gène de cette situation, regarder le plafond. Ou nos pieds. Tous étaient devenus soudainement très intéressants.

« Enfin, reprit Sans après 3 minutes de silence malaisant, je veux dire… écoute, _bro_ , je suis sûr qu'elle ne devait sûrement pas connaître un meilleur mot mais je dois te prévenir que… peut-être qu'à Hot Land, c'est différent, mais ici, à Snowdin, c'est un TRES vilain mot. »

La gêne changea de camp.

« OH NON ! Désolé, je ne savais pas ! Je vous ai dit de méchantes choses ! »

« T'inquiète pas, Pap's. C'est sûrement un accident. Je vais aller lui parler, OK ? En plus, ça permettra à certains de voir d'autres visages que nous ou le gosse. »

A peine avons-nous eu le temps de demander ce qu'il voulait dire qu'il nous téléporta tous.

* * *

En fait, ce qui se passe est encore plus gênant que ce qui s'était passé juste avant. Non pas que je trouve ça nul qu'on nous fasse voir de nouveaux visages sur lesquels poser des noms… mais il faudrait à l'avenir ne pas compter sur la téléportation. C'est quelque chose qu'il faudrait voir pour le croire : quand nous sommes arrivés à notre destination, Sans et Twiggy ont été les seuls à bien se recevoir et à tomber sur le canapé du salon, le premier sur le haut, le second juste à côté d'Alphys. Et je ne vous dis pas la réaction quand on voit un homme fringué et maquillé comme ce que certaines mauvaises langues appelleraient « un camion volé » tomber juste à côté de vous. Encore, Ramirez n'a absolument pas haussé la voix ou perdu son calme. Il a plutôt préféré serrer virilement la main des deux femmes, se présenter et expliquer notre situation.

Pour nous autres… l'arrivée fut bien moins glorieuse. Cyborg s'est mal réceptionnée et a fait une roulade dans tout le salon avant d'être arrêtée par le mur, Marilyn s'est tapé contre une table et se tient la tête tout en demandant à la scientifique où se trouvent les pansements, histoire qu'il puisse ne pas trop saigner comme un porc, Daisy s'est échoué en position allongée et de dos sur le haut du canapé avant de tomber littéralement sur le cul et Madonna ainsi que Ginger… se sont retrouvés dans LA position. Vous savez, cette position ou l'un se retrouve avec exactement tout son corps allongé sur celui de l'autre. Oui, je crois que vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler. Mais je crois que ce qui m'a fait le plus rire, ça a été les yeux blasés de Pogo (N.D.A : le surnom de Madonna Wayne Gacy ainsi que du tueur en série John Wayne Gacy), en mode « _Really, nigga ?_ », quand il s'est tourné vers nous. Pour « signaler » notre existence à des gens semblant être haut placés, on aurait quand même pu éviter.

Néanmoins, cela ne nous empêcha pas de reprendre notre calme et d'expliquer la très gênante méprise qui a fait que nous nous retrouvions ici. Vu la tête d'Undyne, je pense qu'elle préférerait savoir ce que nous foutons là et si nous nous apprêtons à lancer une attaque contre l'Underground. Mais heureusement, ce qui aurait pu dégénérer en interrogatoire de police musclé fut vite désamorcé par la réponse que nous apporta Alphys, qui s'excusa très platement en nous jurant presque sur ses grands Dieux qu'elle ne savait pas que Papyrus était dans la même pièce qu'elle.

« C'est pas un peu une excuse de merde de dire ça ?, suggéra Daisy.

« Tu t'emportes peut-être un peu à dire ça. »

« Personnellement, je ne vois pas en quoi « sexy » est un mot absolument horrible. »

« Undyne… moi non plus, je ne voyais pas. Puis j'ai entendu Pap's le dire. Et tel que je le connais, ce mot peut très vite devenir très gênant. »

« Je viens de le dire, je suis vraiment, VRAIMENT, désolée. En fait, j'étais tombée sur une image érotique de mon personnage favori et… c'est sorti tout seul ! »

Immédiatement, l'ambiance se dégivra et nous ne pûmes nous empêcher de rigoler franchement.

« Ah ben, si c'est ça, en fait, c'est pas grave ! Moi aussi, ça m'arrive, ce genre de choses. »

« En fait, quand Jacket veut dire ça, il veut dire que ça lui arrive très souvent d'être pris par surprise par ce genre d'images. »

« Nous ne voulons rien savoir de plus, merci ! »

« Mais pour revenir au sujet, c'est vrai que ce n'est finalement pas grave. Donc, j'accepte très volontiers tes excuses, Alphys. Mais à l'avenir, sois plus prudente. »

Son expression de soulagement fut sûrement l'expression faciale la plus « pfiouuu, j'ai eu chaud ! » que j'ai vu de toute ma vie.

« Alors, elle n'a donc plus le droit de dire le mot « sexy » devant Papyrus ?, lâcha une Undyne semblant de plus en plus consternée par ce qui était en train de se passer (ou était-ce parce que Twiggy regardait avec attention ce qui était diffusé sur la télé du salon ?).

« Exactement, lui répondit Sans, ainsi que tous les autres mots présents sur sa liste. »

« Une liste ? Est-ce que c'est sérieux, tout ça ? »

Pour donner une réponse, la Scientifique Royale sortit un bout de papier de sa poche et la tendit à la commandante. C'était une liste de jurons. Et là, je crois que je devrais exprimer mon incompréhension face à ça mais le monde a cessé de me surprendre depuis exactement 4 ans, 27 jours et 54 minutes. Oui, j'ai fait un décompte précis. Ne me jugez pas.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais je dois aller prendre mon petit déjeuner avec un autre humain. A part ça, heureux que vous ayez pu voir nos nouveaux amis. Amusez-vous bien, les filles. »

Et en quelques secondes, on se re-téléporta tous vers la maison, où Papyrus nous attendait.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Elle a dit qu'elle était désolée et que c'était tout simplement une erreur de communication. Donc, pas de quoi s'inquiéter, Pap's. Mais passons. Notre bande des sept a commencé à quelque peu se sociabiliser avec les monstres, je me disais qu'on allait continuer comme ça et que j'allais les emmener avec moi et le gosse. Chez Grillby. »

Oh, encore une sortie ! Sincèrement, cela me réjouissait. Je ne pouvais pas dire pour les autres mais comme les rencontres que nous avions faites jusque-là m'avaient rassuré sur le fait que la dangerosité de ce monde était inexistante, je ne me faisais plus trop de soucis.

« Ça m'a l'air bien, frangin ! Mais à propos de l'humain… est-ce que vous lui avez… parlé de tous ces mauvais rêves que vous avez eus ? »

Nous hochâmes tous négativement la tête. Nous n'avions pas pensé à faire ça.

« Car si je me souviens bien, ton cauchemar ainsi que celui de Marilyn sont survenus au moment où il est apparu. Je ne veux pas faire de sous-entendus… mais peut-être qu'il y a au moins quelque chose qui est en rapport avec lui mais aussi avec vos mauvais rêves. »

« Hm hm. On y pensera, conclut Ginger. Merci bien. »

« Mangez bien et à plus tard ! »

« Yep. Toi aussi. »

* * *

Re-téléportation. En un clin d'œil, on se retrouva tous à nouveau à l'extérieur. Et Frisk était là, le dos tourné. Immédiatement, nous l'appelâmes tous pour faire part de notre présence. Le gosse semblait distrait, ce qui nous poussa à demander si quelque chose de bizarre s'était manifesté. Ce fut un hochement de tête négatif qui nous répondit, ce qui nous soulagea quelque peu. Au moins, pour l'instant, aucun danger.

* * *

Re-re-téléportation. A peine eut-on le temps de se demander où est-ce qu'on se trouvait encore que le petit squelette ouvrit la porte devant nous, révélant un genre de bar ou de taverne. Il y avait des gens. Pas mal de gens. De formes, couleurs et tailles variées. Bref, pas plus bizarres que les costumes et maquillages de nos chers musiciens. Néanmoins, cela n'empêcha pas aux différents monstres de nous observer comme si c'était nous, les aliens. Et était-ce le fait qu'il était toujours fringué comme Kennedy ou autre chose d'autre, toujours est-il que Marilyn ne put s'empêcher de prendre son plus beau sourire Colgate et de saluer les personnes peuplant le bar, allant même jusqu'aux poignées de main viriles à l'adresse de certains, tel un homme politique partant se mettre des électeurs dans la poche.

Finalement, on se dirigea vers des sièges qui n'avaient pas encore été pris, Sans nous invitant à nous mettre un peu plus à l'aise. Ce fut ainsi que nous nous installâmes rapidement, avec toute la fougue de la jeunesse… mais qui recelait un gros troll, car Madonna eut la surprise, en s'installant, d'entendre un bruit semblable à un gros prout. Tout le monde rigola, même moi.

« Oups. J'avais oublié de vous prévenir : faut toujours faire attention quand on va ici, y'a toujours un ou deux farceurs qui mettent des coussins péteurs sur les sièges pour en piéger certains. Mais peu importe. Commandez ce que vous voulez, je vous offre une tournée. »

Après avoir évacué le fait que le tenancier du bar, le fameux Grillby, était un mec composé de flammes, les commandes nous furent données et tous commencèrent à se rassasier.

« Vous savez…, reprit Sans, je l'ai peut-être déjà dit mais je crois que vous avoir dans notre monde rend mon frère très heureux. Dans d'autres circonstances, peut-être que vous auriez tous été capturés et qu'on vous aurait conduit devant le roi Asgore. Mais là… je ne sais pas. Je crois qu'une partie de moi a peut-être rêvé que cela ne puisse pas arriver. »

On continua à manger et à boire. Et moi, je me disais qu'il avait raison.

« Mais… il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans l'air. Quelque chose que je voudrais essayer de mettre au clair. »

Il sortit une bouteille de ketchup de la poche de son _hoodie_.

« Enfin. Peut-être pas exactement « mettre au clair ». Mais plutôt « confirmer ce que je pense savoir ». »

Il posa sa bouteille sur la table.

« Et là, je veux que certains d'entre vous soient honnêtes avec moi. Je ne jugerai pas. Mais je ne veux aucun mensonge. »

Sa voix sembla devenir plus profonde à chacune de ses paroles.

« Nous sommes-nous déjà rencontrés avant ? Et si c'est le cas… est-ce que vous leur avez fait du mal ? Mes amis… ma famille… moi-même… avons-nous été vos victimes avant ? »

Touché. Là, si j'étais dans un film, 2 solutions s'offriraient à moi : éluder le sujet et commander un autre truc. Ou passer soudainement en mode « fou furieux » et impitoyablement tuer tous ceux étant près de moi, histoire de couvrir la chose originelle par quelque chose d'encore plus horrible. Mais… aucune de ces solutions ne semblait me satisfaire. Mon cœur et mon cerveau étaient d'accord pour dire que mentir, ne serait-ce qu'à moitié, ne servait pas vraiment à grand-chose. Dans une autre situation, ce genre de choses, je m'en serais foutu comme de ma première paire de chaussettes. Là… autant respecter ces notions de « on se sent mieux et on part l'âme en paix ». J'allais donc commencer à m'expliquer quand un bruit ressemblant à un galimatias incompréhensible se fit entendre. Est-ce que… le gosse avait dit un truc ? Est-ce qu'il peut parler ? Nous retournâmes tous nos têtes vers Frisk, qui avait pris un visage bien mystérieux.

« C'était toi ? Tu peux parler ? »

Plus de réponse. Et pourquoi le gosse s'était soudainement un peu plus replié sur lui-même ?

« J'ai dit… »

Oui, quoi ? OK, là, c'était lui, maintenant, attendons un peu, là, il va vraiment nous dire quelque chose, là, ça va être le moment !

« **Tu te souviens quand j'ai tué tout le monde, Sans ?** »

Ouais, non, en fait, on aurait mieux fait de se barrer…

* * *

 **Et voili voilou ! Ce chapitre est encore plus long que le précédent et heureusement, car s'il avait été plus court, il aurait été un peu plus synonyme de « bâclé ».**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu et d'ailleurs, je tiens à vous dire merci car** _ **AfterManson**_ **va bientôt dépasser les 30 vues (ou alors, elles ont déjà été dépassées), cap que son prologue,** _ **Tu crois vraiment qu'on ne savait rien ?**_ **, vient de dépasser. Maintenant que je sais où le compteur de vues se trouve, je peux constater que mes histoires sont plutôt suivies pour la plupart et la moindre vue est extrêmement gratifiante pour moi, j'en profite donc pour remercier tous ceux qui ont regardé, qui regardent ou qui vont regarder cette histoire !**

 **Et sachez aussi que si vous êtes en train de lire ceci, c'est que mon Wi-Fi de merde a arrêté de me faire chier et que je peux poster à nouveau mes histoires en toute tranquillité !**

 **N'oubliez pas la p'tite review qui fait plaisir et je vous retrouve plus tard !**

 **Tshaw !**


	4. Dope Scarf

**Salut à tous, ici MrJacketBarths (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez) !**

 **Je ne lâche rien, je prends même tout et je vous sers ce troisième chapitre d'** _ **AfterManson**_ **! En espérant que mon histoire continue à vous plaire ! En tout cas, moi, je m'éclate à écrire et (ce qui ne gâche rien) à lire l'** _ **Aftertale**_ **originel. De plus, au moment où j'écris, mes problèmes de Wi-Fi ont disparu et je peux donc recommencer à écrire tranquille. Que du bonheur, donc.**

 **Tous les personnages cités appartiennent soit à leurs créateurs (Jacket est à moi, je suis son petit papa !) soit à eux-mêmes.**

 **Le titre du chapitre est un pastiche de** _ **Dope Hat**_ **, troisième single et sixième piste de** _ **Portrait of an American Family**_ **. Le morceau a été composé par Marilyn Manson, Daisy Berkowitz et Madonna Wayne Gacy et c'est Manson** _ **himself**_ **ainsi que Trent Reznor qui l'ont produit.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Dope Scarf**_

 _POV Ginger Fish_

Je ne sais pas si c'est inscrit dans les gènes, dans l'ADN des batteurs depuis que leur instrument de prédilection existe, mais s'il y a bien une chose qui nous caractérise, ce n'est pas vraiment la grande gueule. Sauf si vous devenez _frontman_ d'un groupe plus tard, comme Dave Grohl ou Steven Tyler. Mais je m'égare. Pour en revenir à ma personne, j'ai toujours été un homme plutôt discret, même dans les grandes occasions. Un cogneur besogneux et modeste qui fait ce pour quoi il est doué, c'est-à-dire taper sur ses fûts.

Bon, vous me direz, quand on est le pote d'un mec qui se nomme MrJacketBarths, célèbre dans une infinité d'univers pour ses frasques délirantes et sa personnalité explosive et touffue, on est vite obligé d'être doué dans énormément de choses. On est pas forcés mais c'est juste au cas où. Pour qu'on puisse se préparer à toutes les opportunités. Mais on continue à rester discrets, car c'est un peu notre nature.

Sauf que là, je suis face à un dilemme : est-ce que je dois intervenir tout de suite ou laisser la discussion traîner un peu en longueur avant que ça ne dégénère ? Parce que là, nous sommes face à une merde. Le gamin s'est mis à parler. Mais pas comme quelqu'un de normal, non, très loin de là. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouges un bref instant, son visage était devenu à la fois diabolique et narquois et sa voix… cette voix était bien trop masculine et profonde pour que ça soit sa vraie voix. Enfin, là, il semblait être quelqu'un de normal… mais pas vraiment. Ça ressemblait à _L'Exorciste_ , mais en moins exagéré. Et en plus hautain et sadique, en ce qui concernait celui qui possédait l'autre.

« Pff… les têtes que vous avez… »

J'ai presque envie de demander ce qu'elles ont, nos têtes.

« Ce sont les têtes de gens qui sont soit très énervés, soit très fous. »

Il avait la réponse. J'ai économisé ma salive, donc. Et je pense bien qu'il va continuer son genre de monologue, ce qui nous permettra d'économiser de la salive à tous.

« Donc, là, la question que je me pose, c'est comment est-ce que tu es arrivé à faire ça ? Et l'autre question, que je ne me serais pas forcément posé, c'est comment un groupe d'humains et un être artificiel peuvent-ils arriver dans ces lieux alors que les timelines passées, présentes et futures n'en avaient jamais entendu parler avant ? Même si j'ai bien ma petite idée… »

Il avait fixé plus précisément Jacket en disant ça. Comme s'il savait déjà sa raison. Nous, nous la savions déjà, il nous en avait parlé quand il est venu nous réveiller à 23 heures du soir. Mais, et c'est là que c'est quand même malin, Sans ne la sait pas, cette fameuse raison. Enfin, il aurait pu le savoir si l'esprit (oui, je suis convaincu que ce n'est pas Frisk qui parle mais un truc dans son corps) ne l'avait pas interrompu comme un gros malpropre.

« Mais bon, ce qui est sûr, c'est que vous tous, vous n'aviez fait qu'entendre parler d'évènements anormaux ou d'anomalies temporelles. Il est plutôt évident qu'aucun d'entre vous n'a expérimenté personnellement ce genre de choses. »

Il sembla s'interrompre.

« Même si, et c'est ça le plus étonnant, les cauchemars de Sans ainsi que de Mr. Manson semblent être justement ce que je viens d'exposer. Enfin… je crois que vous ne vous souvenez que de certains morceaux de ces songes. »

Personnellement, je ne sais plus, en ce moment même, si c'est un enfant possédé ou un savant qui nous parle. Ça doit être sûrement les deux : un enfant possédé par un démon-savant.

« Ce qui veut dire que, même pour vous sept, quoi que vous allez essayer dans n'importe quelle timeline, ça sera forcément voué à l'échec ! Et évidemment, vous en souffrirez ! Je n'avais jamais vu Sans pleurer avant cela ! Je suppose que ça sera aussi pareil pour vous. »

Ce fut Marilyn qui décida de s'éclaircir la gorge et de prendre la parole.

« C'est vrai, tu as plutôt raison. On ne se connaît pas, mais tu as d'ores et déjà réussi à nous cerner. Je n'aurais pas cru que c'était possible, mais ça l'est. »

Son ton de voix était exagérément distingué. Je connais mon Marilyn Manson sur le bout des doigts, il a forcément quelque chose derrière la tête.

« En tout cas, on a bien fait de tous venir ici. Car aujourd'hui, nous avons tous appris des choses dans ce charmant bar. Et beaucoup de questions ont trouvé leur réponse. Donc, maintenant que tu nous as appris des choses, il est temps pour nous de t'en apprendre une… »

« Q… Quoi ? »

« **…à savoir, que la foudre du tout-puissant** _ **Antichrist Superstar**_ **va s'abattre sur toi. Parce que tu le mérites.** »

Croyez-le ou non, mais son passage du mode _Coma White_ au mode _SAY10_ ne l'a pas impressionné le moins du monde. Même pas les nuées d'os et les deux têtes flottantes bizarres qui sont apparues autour de Sans.

« Oh, allez. Je pense qu'il est plutôt évident que je peux RESET n'importe quand et pour n'importe quoi, donc pourquoi vous acharner à… »

Les gigantesques lasers et les ténèbres qui s'abattirent sur lui ne lui donnèrent pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Certes, Grillby a maintenant une table foutue en l'air mais au moins, le méchant n'était plus là. Et Jacket put se lever, l'air triomphal, pour faire des _checks_ collectifs.

« Eeeeet… dans ta gueule ! Tas de merde. »

L'homme de flammes nous regarda assez bizarrement tandis que les effets de la transformation se dissipèrent.

« Oh, désolé pour la table ! Nous en avons fait peut-être un peu trop. »

Malgré le fait qu'il soit muet, il arriva tout de même à nous faire comprendre que ce genre de choses coûtait quand même une blinde.

« Oui, oui, on sait. Peut-être qu'on peut s'arranger tout de suite pour la petite facture. »

« Enfin, enchaîna Sans, si le monde ne fait pas de RESET. Par contre, s'il en fait un… j'imagine qu'on se verra de l'autre côté, mon pote. »

Il ne sembla pas avoir compris. Mais au fond, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à comprendre ?

« Je sais. Ça n'a pas vraiment de sens. On le sait. »

On aurait pu sûrement partir et revenir plus tard pour payer la facture. Mais ce fut à ce moment-là que le monde décida de partir sans nous. A savoir que le lieu où nous nous trouvions s'évapora soudainement, les couleurs disparaissant et tout devenant peu à peu noir. Jusqu'à ce que nous nous retrouvions dans un lieu entièrement noir. Et en face de nous, une chose qu'il était sûrement impossible d'éviter :

* * *

 **CONTINUE RESET**

* * *

Qu'est-ce que c'était que tout ça ? Il y a encore un instant, on était dans un bar et là… plus rien du tout. Et… non, le RESET, l'esprit vient d'en parler. Mais toujours est-il qu'on ne sait pas quoi faire, là. Nous sommes tous perdus. Nous sommes dans un endroit noir où le concept même de porte de sortie semble être complètement inexistant. Et là, nous sommes en mode « _totally fucked up_ ». Ce qui amenait la question évidente : qu'est-ce qu'on allait faire ? Est-ce qu'on était piégés dans un endroit d'où on ne pouvait pas s'échapper ? Est-ce que notre vie allait s'arrêter là ? Ce serait absolument horrible ! Et le plus horrible, c'est sûrement le mutisme de mes camarades, qui semblaient tous aussi intérieurement choqués que moi. Mais qui garderait son calme, face à ça ?

« Tu sais quoi, gamine ? »

Nous nous retournâmes tous. Qui avait parlé ? On aurait dit Sans… mais en plus aérien, en plus profond.

« On dirait finalement que j'ai fini par me regarder comme si j'étais dans un miroir. Hé hé… »

C'était un autre Sans, en effet. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas de veste bleue. A la place, une grande écharpe rouge et une immense entaille dans le ventre. Et surtout, il semblait « brouillé » dans certaines parties du corps. Et Frisk était là. Ses yeux n'étaient pas si grands ouverts que ceux de… l'autre. Personne ne comprit. Et… à ce moment-là, j'ai bien cru que mon cerveau avait décidé de se mettre en grève et de prendre des vacances.

Je crois bien que c'est le Sans blessé qui a commencé à me faire me demander si j'étais parti autre part ou si j'étais en train de rêver. Puis quand les deux ont commencé un duel de « Qui fera le jeu de mots le plus pourri ? », j'ai décidé d'abandonner mon début de recherche d'un sens à tout cela. Cyborg Noodle levait les yeux au ciel, Madonna soufflait, Jacket se faisait des _facepalms_ , les autres faisaient comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendu. Eux, ils se préoccupaient plus de savoir qui était ce second Sans, si c'était un ami ou un ennemi, pourquoi est-ce que Frisk était là, quel était cet endroit noir… tout ce genre de questions, quoi. Et même l'enfant sembla en avoir marre, vu que la version « écharpe » de Sans se prit un petit coup sur son œil « brouillé ». Il s'excusa. Un cran dans l'incompréhension a été franchi une fois de plus.

« Bon, trêve de plaisanteries, lâcha le mystérieux second Sans, je pense que vous êtes tous assez confus. »

Sur ce, il utilisa ce que je suppose être sa magie pour poser Frisk sur le sol noir.

« Hé, p'tite. Va jouer autre part. Moi et eux, nous avons besoin de parler. »

Elle (je suppose) se mit à bouder.

« Ce n'est pas une crise de colère qui va me faire changer d'avis. »

Aucun changement.

« Pfff… OK, OK. Mais uniquement parce que je t'aime, Frisk. »

Sur ce, les 2 têtes flottantes bizarres réapparurent.

« Voilà. Maintenant, va jouer, _kid_. »

Les trois partirent, de grands sourires sur les visages, sous nos regards à la fois attendris et interrogateurs.

« Attends… elle joue avec les Gaster Blasters ? »

Gaster Blasters. Bizarre, ce nom, mais au moins, encore une chose d'apprise. Merci, Sans. Enfin… le Sans qu'on connaît. Celui qui n'a pas d'écharpe. Voilà, quoi.

« Oh oui ! Au début, je les avais programmés pour trouver et tuer l'enfant… mais étonnamment, ils sont devenus amis. »

« Mouais, lâcha Twiggy. Le gamin qu'on avait rencontré n'était pas si sympa. Enfin, sauf quand il restait silencieux. »

« C'est tout à fait normal. En fait, c'est parce que vous avez parlé avec Chara. La vraie Frisk… c'est celle que vous venez de voir. Et elle, ainsi que les Blasters, sont piégés ici depuis aussi longtemps que moi. »

« Et vous n'êtes pas mort ? »

A cette question de Daisy, il se tourna vers lui comme s'il avait posé une question débile.

« Qui a dit que j'étais vivant ? »

Cette réponse était dite sur un ton de voix beaucoup trop fou pour être réaliste.

« Hé, calmez-vous, je ne suis pas mort non plus ! Je suis juste… entre les deux. Mais je crois que nous avons mal commencé notre discussion. Donc… déjà, je tiens à m'excuser pour les cauchemars. Rien d'intentionnel. Que ce soit ça ou… notre apparition devant vous. En fait, nous ne sommes même pas censés exister de cette façon. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, je n'ai rien compris du tout, personnellement, se contenta de répondre Marilyn.

« Laissez-moi recommencer depuis le début, donc. Tout a vraiment commencé quand j'ai décidé de regarder les vidéos montrant Snowdin. Je voulais être sûr. »

« Sûr de quoi ?, lâchai-je.

« Que l'humaine ne voulait peut-être pas tuer Papyrus. Je veux dire, Pap's ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. Mais non, il l'a épargné. Et la seconde d'après… il était mort. Assassiné. »

Il s'interrompit. Son visage était redevenu plus sérieux, plus grave.

« Undyne était morte, elle aussi. Alphys m'a supplié d'évacuer. Je pense qu'elle avait peut-être su ce que je voulais faire à ce moment-là. »

« Et vous avez fait quoi ?, demanda Cyborg Noodle.

« C'est ce que j'expliquerais plus vite si vous ne m'interrompiez pas tout le temps. Je suis donc descendu dans le laboratoire. Enfin, disons qu'il y a un laboratoire que tout le monde connaît plus ou moins. Mais aussi ce que certains appellent le « Vrai Laboratoire ». Je suis descendu ici. Car même après la mort de Papyrus, j'aurais pu laisser tout cela continuer. Car je savais que le venger serait inutile. Que sauver tout le monde serait inutile. Les rapports m'avaient bien appris une chose : quoi que je ferais, il y aurait toujours un RESET qui anéantirait tous mes efforts. Qui nous ferait tout oublier. Et l'anomalie continuerait à jouer avec nos vies. Comme si nous étions des jouets dans le coffre leur étant dédié. »

Ce qu'il disait devenait de plus en plus effrayant au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans son récit. Un monde soumis à la loi de RESET sans fin et qui condamnait ce même monde à toujours répéter la même chose, sans qu'ils ne s'en doutent et sans pouvoir changer cela, par extension… personne ne voudrait vivre dans ce genre de monde. Même si ceux qui y vivraient n'en sauraient rien, logiquement… ouais, c'était pas simple, cette affaire.

« Hé. Vous savez comment nous sommes. Habituellement, ce serait là qu'on se réveillerait. Et qu'on ne trouverait comme unique excuse « c'était un mauvais rêve ». Mais plus ma timeline progressait, pire c'était. Si je laissais tout cela continuer ainsi… cela continuerait, aussi souvent que possible. Et par extension, la timeline suivante – la vôtre, en fait – ainsi que toutes les autres… pourraient prendre fin. Pour toujours. »

On ne racontait pas d'histoires comme ça sans y ajouter une bombe. Celle-là venait d'exploser là, maintenant.

« Toutes les timelines… prenant fin pour toujours ? »

Si cela nous avait poussé à le répéter, cela voulait bien signifier que c'était très important à savoir. Et absolument horrible, aussi.

« Yep. Et c'est le gosse qui en serait la cause. C'est là que toi, Sans, tu t'es mis à « recevoir » l'information. Mais tu étais bien trop occupé pour protéger Papyrus. »

« Tu regardais ce qui se passait ? »

« Ouais. Je peux observer le monde mais je ne peux pas interagir avec. Mais pour en revenir à moi, d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'aurais été capable de battre l'enfant par moi-même. Mais ce qui se jouait était trop important. Je n'avais plus rien à perdre. Donc si ça ne marchait pas, tant pis. Ça n'allait pas « **m'écorcher les os** », si je peux dire ça comme ça… enfin, bref. Honnêtement, je pensais que j'allais sûrement fondre. Mais je l'ai quand même fait. Et ce que je peux dire… c'est que la Détermination est une vraie drogue. »

Nous commencions à comprendre. Tous étaient morts et ce Sans-là s'était injecté un genre de drogue, donc, ce qui l'avait rendu plus puissant. Même si je ne comprenais pas ce que c'était, la Détermination. Enfin, si, je sais ce que c'est… mais dans leur monde à eux, ça doit sûrement avoir une autre signification, ça doit être autre chose.

« J'ai donc pris de la Détermination avec… vous savez quoi. Mais j'espérais qu'on puisse me donner plus que ce dont j'avais besoin. En désespoir de cause, j'espérais que si je tuais la gamine, que si j'avais assez de Détermination pour surpasser la sienne, alors je pourrais en avoir assez pour prendre le contrôle des timelines… et ainsi avoir le pouvoir de stopper les RESET pour toujours. »

Autre silence. J'ai l'impression qu'il souhaite nous laisser le temps d'avaler tout ce qu'il est en train de nous dire.

« L'enfant est mort. Et je me suis donc retrouvé ici. J'avais, toujours grâce à la Détermination, pu trouver cette « poche » dans l'espace-temps. J'avais eu toutes mes réponses ! C'était grâce à ce lieu où vous vous trouvez en ce moment même que Frisk – ou plutôt, Chara, dans l'histoire que je raconte – pouvait manipuler le temps. Mais maintenant, c'était moi qui pouvais le faire à mon tour. Je pouvais arrêter tous ces RESET. Je pouvais sauver tout le monde. »

Je ne savais pas ce que les autres ressentaient mais moi, je n'étais pas rassuré. Faut dire : qu'est-ce qui se passerait si on devenait soudainement capable de manipuler le temps en ce qui concernait un univers complet ? C'est évident qu'il y aurait des dérives… mais je n'allais sûrement pas avoir le temps de penser à cela, vu qu'un immense bruit sourd interrompit la discussion. Le « Scarf-Sans » regarda vers ce que je supposais être un horizon avant de se retourner vers nous, assez contrit.

« Oh oh… désolé pour vous. On dirait que le monde a finalement encore RESET, justement. Il est temps pour vous de partir. »

« Attendez !, lâcha Marilyn. Il y a toujours des choses que nous n'avons pas comprises ! »

« Je sais. Je vais essayer de voir s'il est possible qu'on puisse se parler directement dans vos rêves. Je ne sais toujours pas les limites de ce que je peux faire au moment où je vous parle. Mais il y a une chose dont vous devez vous souvenir, la plus importante… »

Nos oreilles étaient grandes ouvertes pour la recevoir.

« Chara a pris le contrôle du corps de Frisk. Et si vous le tuez, vous altérerez profondément la timeline. Maintenant, les données semblent avoir changé car Chara est à nouveau intéressé par le monde. Vous tous, vous devez faire tout votre possible pour le maintenir dans cet état. Car si le monde se met à l'ennuyer à nouveau… toutes les existences cesseront. Dont celles de vous sept. Donc, vous devez amuser Chara et ce jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un moyen de l'arrêter. Et peu importe ce qu'il fera… vous devrez l'endurer. Pour la survie de tous. »

Et tout d'un coup, on avait une mission. Amuser un gamin possédant le corps d'une autre gamine (ça faisait moins dégueu dans ma tête) pour éviter qu'il ne détruise le monde comme seule source d'amusement… dans toute ma vie ainsi que celle de mon père, je n'aurais pas cru avoir un jour à remplir une telle mission. Mais à priori, cela vient d'arriver. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça réussit à me déprimer tout autant que ça me gonfle de ferveur. Parce que même si nous devons divertir un gamin squatteur de corps, le destin du monde ou nous sommes tombés repose tout de même sur nous ! Qui aurait cru qu'on nous demanderait de sauver le monde ? En tout cas, pas nous.

Histoire de détendre l'atmosphère, Sans fit un dernier jeu de mots moisi. Son double rigola.

« En fait, je dois admettre que vous êtes tous de sacrés tas d'os, même s'il n'y en a qu'un qui joue avec les mots. Je vais vous renvoyer dans la timeline. Mais avant, juste un dernier truc… »

A cet instant, il devint un peu plus hésitant, il sembla chercher ses mots.

« En fait, c'est… je veux dire… je crois que vous savez… »

Nous attendîmes le mot.

« Papyrus. »

Cela pouvait sembler évident. Même si la seule chose évidente pour nous à propos des 2 frères, c'est qu'on ne semble pas mesurer l'attachement fraternel qu'ils semblent se porter.

« Il avait l'air si heureux. Juste… merci. A vous tous. Merci d'être si bons avec lui. »

« C'est… tout naturel, répondit assez faiblement Madonna, comme s'il partageait un peu de la tristesse sous-jacente de « Scarf-Sans » et n'osait pas parler.

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques dizaines de secondes sans oser réellement parler et ces secondes ressemblèrent vite à des minutes. Il faut dire que cet endroit était si calme, si tranquille, si loin d'une quelconque source d'agitation… en fait, passer plus de temps ici ne m'aurait pas déplu. Puis, on remarqua que la main du double de Sans était devenue bleue et lumineuse. Il nous lança un dernier regard ainsi qu'un dernier sourire que je supposais être encourageant.

« Bien. On se revoit de l'autre côté, les gars. »

Et il claqua des doigts.

* * *

« Aujourd'hui, mes amis, est un grand jour ! Je peux le sentir… jusque dans mes os ! »

« Il était bien, celui-là. »

« Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi. »

« Parce que je suis persuadé que votre arrivée ne sera pas la seule arrivée d'humains dans ce monde ! Un autre va arriver ! J'en suis convaincu ! »

Papyrus s'arrêta et nous regarda comme si nous étions des militaires.

« Ginger, Daisy & Cyborg, venez avec moi, nous allons parcourir le reste de la forêt ! Vous autres, restez ici et surveillez ! Et quand nous serons de retour, vous nous dites si vous avez vu un humain et par où il est parti ! »

« Si ça te dérange pas, proposa Madonna, je peux remplacer Ginger. Il a des cernes sous les yeux, je crois qu'une mission d'observation ici lui conviendra plus. »

« Hmmm… si tu le souhaites. Donc, Madonna, Daisy & Cyborg viennent avec moi et les autres restent ici et surveillent. Et Sans, ne t'endors pas ! Les autres te surveillent. Ne l'oublie pas ! Je le saurai, si tu t'es endormi ! »

« Pas de problème ! Tu me connais, frangin… »

Premier exercice : tenter d'oublier le fait que ce que je viens d'entendre, à part quelques minimes changements, c'était exactement la même chose. Marilyn était revenu sur le même canapé (il s'était tapé la tête), Papyrus est venu s'enquérir de son état et lui avait à nouveau demandé s'il avait fait un cauchemar, Marilyn a à nouveau nié, Papyrus l'a porté de la même façon que la première fois et l'avait couché dans le même lit où nous dormions tous dans la même position et dans le même « ordre » de gauche à droite. Nous avons pris le même petit-déjeuner, parlé des mêmes sujets, Sans a fait les mêmes jeux de mots (bien que son regard nous faisait comprendre qu'on était bien dans le même bateau) et enfin, nous marchons dans la même forêt et nous sommes chargés de faire la même mission que la première fois. Sauf moi et Madonna, donc.

Maintenant que les autres s'éloignaient, que pouvait-on faire en attendant (si j'en crois mes camarades) que ce… Chara pointe le bout de son nez ? A part juste s'asseoir et prendre une guitare comme le faisait Marilyn et ce en profitant de la tranquillité et du caractère paisible du paysage et se dire que décidément, ce qui nous avait été confié était une mission qui allait sûrement, compte tenu du fait que nous n'avons qu'un seul allié et peu de cartes en main, nous prendre énormément de temps et que nous…

« Pfff… ha ha ha. »

Nous nous retournâmes. Et la surprise fut assez grande. C'était la fleur jaune anthropomorphe de l'autre fois. Celle qui avait disparu sous terre d'un coup. Qui semblait, cette fois, nous regarder comme une bande de clowns.

« Oh, sérieusement… vous huit, vous êtes vraiment une belle bande de crétins. »

* * *

 **Et c'est sur cette insulte tout à fait gratuite que je vous laisse !**

 **Je vous remercie également tous une nouvelle fois, l'écrit a dépassé les 40 vues et risque de bientôt atteindre les 50 ! Je suis extrêmement fier que mes écrits vous plaisent et cela me pousse à écrire toujours mieux !**

 **Sur ce, comme j'écris ces lignes à plus de 23 heures et que je ne poste ça que le lendemain, je vous invite à mettre une review et je pars me pieuter !**

 **Tshaw !**

 **(EDIT : si vous ne voyez pas le "CONTINUE/RESET" au milieu de la page, c'est juste que le site me fait chier. Donc, voilà)**


	5. Sweet Mothers (Are Made Of Love)

**Bonjour à tous, chers amis, ici MrJacketBarths (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez) !**

 **Sans trompettes ni tambours mais que plusieurs dizaines de personnes attendent comme le Messie (non, en fait, c'est pas vrai, j'écris juste ça pour faire une phrase classe), voici ce quatrième chapitre d'** _ **AfterManson**_ **pour vous ! Avec de nouveaux personnages ! Un changement de point de vue ! De nouveaux dialogues ! Et j'ai réellement l'impression de parler comme un directeur de cirque, donc on retourne à l'histoire.**

 **Tous ceux étant mentionnés appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs ou à eux-mêmes.**

 **Le titre du chapitre est un pastiche de** _ **Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)**_ **, chanson composée par David A. Stewart pour l'album du même nom, sorti en janvier 1983, de son duo Eurythmics puis reprise par Marilyn Manson et produite par lui-même et Trent Reznor pour son EP de 1995,** _ **Smells Like Children**_ **.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **Sweet Mothers (Are Made Of Love)**_

 _POV Twiggy Ramirez_

« Regardez ça… »

J'avais bien le droit de dire ça de façon arrogante. Après tout, c'est cette fleur qui a commencé. Et d'ailleurs, je me demande bien pourquoi je ne l'ai pas écrasée avec ma semelle. Faut dire, une fleur qui vient t'insulter cash, cela mérite une mort rapide et sans douleur. Mais j'ai préféré répondre à l'arrogance par l'arrogance. Et les autres aussi, bien que cela ne sembla pas décourager la fleur.

« Oh, Twiggy… ne fais pas comme si toi et les autres, vous ne m'aviez jamais vu. »

Ça, c'était faux. Nous avions juste fait exprès. Par contre, ce qui m'étonnait, c'était qu'il connaissait nos noms. Alors que nous ne lui avions jamais parlé…

« Très bien, tu nous as démasqués, machin-truc. »

« Je ne suis pas un machin-truc ! Je suis Flowey ! Flowey la Fleur ! Et vous avez tous commis une erreur vraiment stupide ! »

« Une erreur vraiment stupide ?, enchaîna Marilyn, dont je voyais qu'il réussissait à garder son calme malgré le sourire arrogant et agaçant de ce… Flowey. Très bien, si tu sembles nous connaître, dis-nous ce qu'est cette erreur ! Je ne pense pas que tomber dans ce monde soit une stupide erreur… donc, qu'est-ce que c'est ? Est-ce la fois où les vêtements de Sara Lee Lucas ont cramé sur scène en 1994 alors qu'on voulait juste brûler son kit de batterie ? »

La fleur sembla arrêter de sourire et le regarda comme s'il venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait massacré toute sa famille de fleurs.

« Euh… »

« Non ? Ce n'est pas ça ? OK… est-ce que c'est le moment où j'ai cru qu'adapter _Holy Wood_ en film, ce serait facile ? »

« Stop. »

« Non ? Est-ce que c'est mes photos du single de _Lunchbox_ , où on me voit entièrement nu ? Pourtant, je n'en suis pas mécontent, même après toutes ces années… »

« STOP ! TU. ARRETES. CA. TOUT. DE. SUITE ! »

Le sourire de Marilyn devenait de plus en plus malicieux au fur et à mesure qu'il s'amusait à mettre Flowey de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Même si c'est vrai que c'était plus des bons souvenirs… et encore, on lui a pas montré nos clips…

« Pourquoi j'arrêterais ? »

« Parce que sinon, je vais m'en aller et je ne reviendrai jamais. »

Même s'il aurait pu nous livrer encore plein de souvenirs gênants, cela fut apparemment suffisant pour qu'il arrête et qu'on décide de s'asseoir devant lui.

« Bon, d'accord, petite fleur, m'exclamai-je en me forçant à rester à peu près sympa. Donc, qu'est-ce que tu veux nous dire ? On dirait que t'as besoin qu'on te donne des conseils. »

« Des conseils ? Pfff, trop tard pour ça, têtes d'os ! »

« Oooooh, merci ! Grand fou !, dit Sans, qui était presque sur le point de rougir.

« Ce n'était pas un compliment. »

On avait bien compris, merci.

« En fait, je veux parler de Chara. Vous êtes stupides parce que vous l'avez abordé directement à propos des RESET. Avez-vous idée de l'enfer à travers lequel certains vont passer ? ».

« Non, pas trop, avouai-je. A part Sans, qui avait quelques idées, nous répondîmes la même chose que lui.

« Par contre, enchaîna justement le squelette, je ne pense pas que tu es ici juste pour te moquer de nous. Tu es sûrement ici pour nous dire ce que tu sais à propos de ces RESET et pour nous dire que tu t'en rappelles. Vrai ? »

A cet instant, la créature sembla réfléchir puis son regard devint plus blasé.

« Tu es très fier de toi, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Fier de moi ? C'est quoi, ça ? Je pensais que j'étais un squelette et que mes amis étaient des humains. »

« **BON.** Reprenons. Disons que oui, je suis venu pour ça. Mais je suis aussi venu parce que là, au moment où je vous parle, vous êtes devenus utiles. »

« Utiles en quoi ?, demandai-je.

« C'est pas comme ça que j'ai abordé la question, il faudrait peut-être demander pourquoi vous êtes devenus utiles. Et la réponse est que nous avons cet autre Sans, piégé à l'écran de sauvegarde et qui sera réduit en poussière s'il le quitte. Et nous avons aussi Frisk, qui ne dispose même plus d'un quelconque corps. Ce qui fait qu'ils sont inutiles, maintenant ! Mais vous ? Même si c'est avec l'aide de cet autre Sans, vous êtes revenus ici sans avoir subi des pertes de mémoire. »

Nous hochâmes la tête. Il n'avait pas tort. Et donc, là, il menait le débat.

« Tu dis ça comme si tu voulais sauver l'Univers, toi aussi, s'exclama Ginger.

« Je veux **ME** sauver moi-même. Donc, voici un deal : nous avons besoin de vous obliger à compter sur la Détermination de l'autre Sans. Ce dernier est fou. C'est simple : vous allez dans le laboratoire et… »

« Nope. Nous ne ferons pas ça. Absolument pas. »

« Quoi ? »

« Personnellement, j'ai vu le résultat de toute cette Détermination en plus. Donc, non merci. »

« Sans, je n'ai pas dit que vous étiez forcés d'utiliser tout le flacon ! »

« En ce qui nous concerne, reprit Marilyn, nous ne savons absolument pas ce qu'est cette Détermination et nous ne savons pas les effets qu'elle peut causer, positifs comme négatifs. Nous préférons ne pas prendre de risques. Surtout avec une fleur louche comme toi. »

« JE M'EN FICHE QUE VOUS ME CROYIEZ OU NON ! JUSTE, ECOUTEZ-MOI ! Le Sans que vous avez croisé existe dans une tout autre réalité. Ce n'est pas le Sans à qui on est en train de parler, pas vraiment. Par exemple ? Il se parle à lui-même. Comme s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec lui… mais qui ne serait pas Frisk. »

« Ce mec est arrivé en Enfer par des circonstances ne devant pas être des plus idylliques. Nous ne sommes pas là pour le juger. »

Le commentaire d'un Jacket qui était resté jusque-là silencieux fit enrager Flowey de plus en plus.

« RHAAAAAH ! Est-ce que vous pouvez utiliser votre cerveau ou quelque chose comme ça un jour ? »

Nous nous apprêtions à rétorquer quand soudainement, il sembla s'immobiliser, les yeux plus écarquillés que d'habitude.

« Chara… »

Apparemment, il avait donc localisé sa présence. Génial. Nous allions nous lever pour nous diriger vers une grande porte bleue située derrière nous.

« Avant que je ne parte, une dernière chose ! »

Nous nous retournâmes.

« Je remarque que vous cachez constamment certaines choses à tout le monde. Surtout à Papyrus… ne mentez pas, j'ai vu Sans dans de multiples timelines et vous, bien que vous soyez relativement « nouveaux », vous faites pareil. Alors, qui va dire qu'il ne pourra pas laisser des choses en-dehors de tout ça ou raconter des mensonges à sa façon ? Pensez à tout ça. A plus tard. Hahaha. »

Et Flowey disparut. Maintenant qu'il avait craché tout son blabla, il n'y avait plus que nous… et cette porte. Porte derrière laquelle des bruits ressemblant à un genre de discussion se faisaient entendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer ? Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il allait se passer ? Est-ce que Chara était accompagné ? Avait-il un allié ou une personne le protégeant ? Cette personne collaborerait-elle avec lui ou n'est-elle pas au courant de ses projets ? Est-ce qu'on a bien prévenu les autres de ne pas nous attendre pour manger et ce pendant quelques jours ?

Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit et…

« Je ne suis toujours pas sûre à propos de ça, mon enfant… je ne devrais pas… »

C'était une chèvre. Ou plutôt, une chèvre anthropomorphe en robe violette qui tenait Frisk – ou plutôt, Frisk possédée par Chara – par la main. Immédiatement, j'eus une drôle d'impression en voyant cette dame sûrement très respectable face à nous. Qui s'arrêta en nous voyant tous réunis, regardant et ne sachant pas réellement quoi faire. Et elle non plus ne dut pas savoir quoi faire, vu qu'elle se mit en posture de défense et tendit sa main vers nous pour comprendre que ça risquait de chier si un mot ou un geste en trop venant de notre part était lancé.

« Messieurs, je ne souhaite pas de querelle avec vous… mais comprenez bien cela : laissez-moi, ainsi que cet enfant, passer en paix. Ou vous le regretterez. »

Ne souhaitant pas nous faire d'ennemis, nous décidâmes de mettre au clair nos intentions, notre cher Marilyn prenant le rôle de porte-parole.

« Ecoutez… ne vous méprenez pas sur nos intentions. Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre, nous ne sommes même pas des combattants, malgré ce que nos allures pourraient laisser penser. Et je pense que si nous nous battions, vous nous tueriez certainement, moi et mes amis. Mais comme nous ne souhaitons pas l'affrontement… »

Cela sembla la tranquilliser et c'est ainsi qu'un combat inutile pour tous fut évité.

« Oh, je vois… désolée. Mais… attendez une minute. Votre voix semble me rappeler quelque chose. »

« Ça ne serait pas étonnant. Je suis déjà passé par là hier en compagnie de mes amis, vous avez peut-être dû m'entendre parler avec eux. »

« Sûrement… mais j'oublie presque les bonnes manières. Je suis Toriel, enchantée de vous rencontrer ! »

« Manson. Marilyn Manson, chanteur, musicien, peintre, photographe, réalisateur, artiste, je suis tout ce que vous voulez. Et derrière moi, il y a Ginger Fish, batteur qui est toujours le plus discret – c'est une tradition chez les batteurs – parmi nous, Sans, squelette pantouflard et ce dans tous les sens du terme, Twiggy Ramirez, sûrement le meilleur ami que je puisse avoir ainsi que MrJacketBarths, l'homme le plus excentrique de tous les univers connus & inconnus. Et le plaisir est partagé. D'autres amis vont venir nous retrouver dans quelques minutes. »

« Je suis assez surpris, s'exclama Sans. Vous ne sembliez pas intéressée par le fait de sortir des Ruines. »

« Eh bien, je ne l'étais pas du tout. Mais moi et l'enfant… nous avons eu une longue discussion la nuit dernière. Et j'ai réalisée. Laisser les humains tombant ici affronter seuls Asgore… eh bien, cela ne me rendait pas meilleure que lui. Donc, je sens que je dois tous les protéger, personnellement. »

Nous avions trouvé d'un coup une nouvelle personne à qui nous lier. Et, malgré les descriptions très théâtrales de mon « meilleur ami » (en fait, j'aime quand il me dit des compliments dans ce genre, sincèrement), nous pûmes nous présenter de façon plus réaliste et ainsi, rapidement sympathiser… même si le regard que portait Chara sur nous semblait louche. Et le pire dans cette foutue mission, je crois que c'est le fait qu'on va devoir s'habituer à ce genre de regards et que la vraie Frisk ne nous adressera la parole uniquement que dans ce gigantesque écran de sauvegarde.

Non, ce ne sont pas les (je pense) habituels jeux de mots lâchés par le squelette en pantoufles qui sont le pire dans cette mission. Même s'ils sont relativement incompréhensibles pour nous. Vous voulez un exemple ? Si vous passiez par là en ce moment, vous verriez deux genres de visages : ceux qui rigolent (Sans et Toriel) et ceux qui manifestent fort explicitement leur incompréhension (tous les autres). Et ce n'est même pas nous qui ne tentons pas de comprendre, c'est réellement leurs jeux de mots qui sont obscurs. Surtout quand ça traite de chèvres, d'os du corps ou de bruits d'éternuement. Je vous promets que c'est vraiment ça. Enfin, si ça crée une ambiance de franche camaraderie, nos incompréhensions peuvent bien aller se faire voir.

« En tout cas, je suis ravie que les premières personnes que nous avons pu rencontrer… sont des personnes ayant décidé de ne pas s'en prendre à un autre humain. »

« Bien sûr, répondis-je, ce n'est pas notre genre de tabasser d'innocentes personnes. Enfin, disons qu'en traversant les années, on s'assagit sans devenir des grands-pères. »

A cette phrase, Toriel rigola.

« Haha ! J'approuve complètement ! »

« Ha, enfin, nous vous retrouvons ! »

Nous nous sommes tous retournés (on se retourne beaucoup aujourd'hui, je trouve) pour voir Papyrus, Daisy, Cyborg & Madonna revenant de leur mission d'observation.

« Oh, les gars, s'exclama Jacket. Euh… je croyais que vous étiez restés à votre poste. »

« Attendez… ces personnes, sont-elles vos fameux amis ? »

« Exactement ! »

« Votre Majesté ?, lâcha soudainement Papyrus. Avez-vous coupé votre barbe ? »

« Keuwah ? »

« Oh, vous voulez parler d'Asgore ? Non, non, je suis Toriel. »

Votre Majesté ? Asgore ? Qui c'était encore, ces gens-là ? Décidément, cette foutue forêt ne cessait de s'épaissir et… j'ai très sincèrement l'impression que mon cerveau va exploser en même temps que la forêt va s'épaissir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque minute, on avait toujours un nouveau mystère ou une nouvelle incompréhension ? A chaque fois qu'on arrivait à comprendre une chose dans ce monde, une autre que nous ne pouvions pas comprendre arrivait et nous rappelait que nous étions putain d'étrangers à ce monde et que c'était pas demain que ça allait changer. Et même les continuels jeux de mots toujours aussi incompréhensibles ne changeaient pas ça…

« BON DIEU, EST-CE QUE NOUS POUVONS SAVOIR QUI EST CETTE DAME SUREMENT TRES RESPECTABLE ET POURQUOI EST-CE QU'ELLE PARLE AVEC VOUS ET CE AVEC LES MEMES JEUX DE MOTS MERDIQUES QUE SANS ? »

* * *

« Et donc, nous avons dit à ce petit arrogant que Marilyn n'avait besoin de personne pour être pertinent, surtout pas d'une pseudo pop-star à deux balles même pas foutue de la bonne musique pop, justement ! Je vous dis pas sa tête quand on lui a balancé ça. Sa façon de marcher quand il s'en est allé, la tête entre les jambes, était encore plus marrante ! »

« Quand Cyborg dit ça, vous pouvez la croire sur parole. J'en connais certains qui se marrent sur tout et n'importe quoi mais elle, quand une chose la fait rire, ce n'est pas pour rien. »

« J'imagine… même si cela peut être difficile de comprendre un peu toutes ces histoires dans votre monde. »

Eh bien, chère Toriel, ça fait que nous ne sommes pas seuls dans ce cas-là. C'est pareil avec les histoires sur l'Underground. Même si une bonne partie de notre retard vient d'être comblée en ce qui fut pour moi un clin d'œil. Surtout sur ce Asgore… triste histoire, d'ailleurs, heureusement que nous n'avons pas été amenés devant lui (N.D.A : cet écrit est fait pour des gens qui connaissent à peu près l'histoire). Mais je vais pouvoir arrêter de me plaindre que je ne sais rien. Parce que cela était désormais faux, maintenant. Cela me rendait plus souriant, plus prompt à la discussion et mes camarades le remarquaient très bien.

Et après la petite crise de rage de Cy' (je pense qu'on va tous se mettre à la surnommer comme ça, à force…), on aurait pu craindre quelque chose. Mais heureusement, Papyrus semblait avoir prévu le coup : une invitation à la maison, du thé et des bonnes anecdotes sympa à raconter et paf, ça vous calmait toutes les tensions qui pouvaient éventuellement naître ! D'ailleurs, c'est dommage que cette technique ne puisse fonctionner que dans ce genre de situations. Je suis sûr qu'au niveau des relations internationales, ça pourrait apaiser pas mal de tensions. Dans un monde parallèle, bien sûr.

« Sinon, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que vous étiez très bonne aux puzzles. »

« C'est vrai. Il faut dire que les Ruines en possèdent beaucoup. »

« Laissez tomber, en ce qui me concerne, les puzzles, j'ai jamais trop accroché. Y'a juste Daisy qui a les souvenirs de son Créateur, mais ça compte pas vraiment. Encore, Gidget Gein, Olivia Newton-Bundy et Zsa Zsa Speck, on sait pas réellement, faudrait qu'on leur demande, un de ces quatre… »

« Vous passez réellement tous à côté de quelque chose ! »

« D'accord avec Pap's, sur ce coup-là. »

« D'ailleurs, pour parler d'autre chose, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit tout de suite que vous l'aviez rencontrée ? »

« Tout simplement parce qu'on ne la connaissait pas avant. Même si elle m'avait apparemment déjà entendu parler avec vous. »

« Comme dirait mon grand ami Frédéric Molas, « _c'est le grand loto de la vie !_ » Une phrase qui a souvent eu l'occasion de se vérifier. »

On rigola tous. Jacket faisait un peu exprès de se prendre pour un grand penseur dans les dîners mondains qui se plaisait à citer ses amis ou ses modèles. C'était un peu son caractère théâtral qui entrait en scène, pour faire connaissance plus aisément, il utilisait ce petit jeu et ça le mettait instantanément plus à l'aise et plus prompt à parler de nous tous. Il ne lui manquait plus que le costume-cravate et le verre de vin et il aurait été parfait dans ce rôle…

« Bon, je vous propose à tous d'aller chez Grillby pour fêter cette rencontre ! »

« Grillby ? »

« Oui. J'y vais quotidiennement. C'est un lieu très très cool. »

« Oh, Grillby… normalement, je dirais « non », s'exclama Papyrus, mais avec de si bons invités, je serai un très bon hôte ! »

* * *

« Oui, c'est moi, le grand Papyrus, qui règlerai la commande ! »

Généralement, quand quelqu'un propose de régler la commande pour tout le monde, ça veut surtout dire qu'on peut se faire plaisir et prendre ce qu'on veut parce que de toute façon, on sait très bien qu'on ne paiera absolument pas. Ce qui permet toujours de forcer un peu et de manger comme des porcs. Un petit plaisir qu'on s'accorde souvent, pour être tout à fait honnête…

« Eh bien, nous y voilà. »

« En plus, tu nous as amenés ici alors que tu ne sembles pas aimer ça. Donc, merci beaucoup. »

« Mais il n'y a pas de problème ! »

« Et merci à vous autres, aussi ! Nous offrir cela est si gentil ! »

« Yep. Aucun problème. »

« En fait, je n'étais pas sûre que quitter les Ruines soit quelque chose de bien. Mais… vous tous… je pense que je n'avais pas été si heureuse depuis un moment. Donc, merci. Merci… beaucoup. »

« Toujours aucun problème. »

Cette réponse commençait à faire ressembler Sans à un perroquet. Ça va finir par se voir, gars, ça va finir par se voir…

« Oh oui ! Euh, d'ailleurs, j'ai oublié – enfin, nous devons nous servir de la baignoire, surtout que je crois que les vêtements de Daisy doivent être un peu sales ! »

Et en un instant, le grand squelette nous entraîna en dehors du bar. Une fois à l'extérieur, Papyrus se mit à nous parler du fait qu'on semblait devenus pas mal silencieux et que ce n'était pas le mieux pour nous mais qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter car il avait pas mal de livres traitant de l'amitié et qu'on pourrait donc les lire pendant autant de temps que nous voulions.

« Euh, sinon, Pap's, interrompis-je. C'est très gentil de nous proposer ces livres mais je pense qu'en termes d'amitié, continuer à parler à Toriel peut nous aider. Je pense que ce serait très cool. »

« Mais je me pose une question, enchaîna Madonna. Je suis sûr que tu dois sûrement nous faire confiance en ce moment même. N'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, lâcha-il en se demandant ce qu'on devait sûrement avoir derrière la tête.

« Donc, reprit-il, même si tu ne comprends pas pourquoi nous te demandons – enfin plutôt, quand nous t'avertissons de ne JAMAIS te retrouver tout seul avec la petite… tu pourras le faire. Bien sûr ? »

« Oh… bien sûr. Mais pourquoi ça ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Disons que c'est mieux si tu ne sais pas pourquoi. »

Sa tête devenait de plus en plus soucieuse. Pogo n'allait sûrement pas nous aider à nous faire discrets mais il préfère toujours être direct sur pas mal de choses. A force, on s'habitue.

« Je vois… mais est-ce que je peux vous dire quelque chose ? »

« Ouais. »

« OK. En fait… vous savez, je crois qu'on commence à tous se connaître à peu près bien, plus ou moins. Mais… comme tout, il y a souvent des choses qu'on cache. Il y a des choses sur moi que vous ne savez pas. Tout comme il y en a sur vous que je ne connais pas. Sauf que dans certains cas… cela ne peut pas vous aider. Surtout quand vous prenez cet air mystérieux comme ce que Madonna est en train de faire. C'est donc pour ça que je pense que… les gars ? Ça va ? »

« Euh, ouais, excuse, mec. Donc, continue. »

« Oui, donc… »

Il ne put finir sa phrase, vu qu'un harpon traversa la fenêtre, qui éclata en mille morceaux en produisant des bruits absolument horribles. Bien évidemment, nous sautâmes tous pour éviter les bouts de verre pouvant se planter en nous (hé, se scarifier, c'est marrant quand on a 25 ans, mais au fil des années, ça le devient moins). Au final, nos positions ressemblaient beaucoup à celles de fœtus dans les ventres de leurs mères (enfin, celles qui n'avaient pas avorté. Que ce soit avec un choix libre ou non), sauf celle de Jacket (faut toujours qu'il se démarque, celui-là !), qui était resté debout et semblait avoir fait un infarctus. Puis un visage se manifesta.

« _Shit_! Est-ce que quelqu'un est mort ? »

Undyne. Undyne la super-soldate poisson qui ferait, vu son allure, passer Rambo pour un cafard. Undyne que nous avions vue hier pour ce qui restera sûrement l'un des moments les plus gênants de notre existence. Undyne qui ne se souvenait plus de nous. Et surtout, Undyne qui nous regardait comme si elle avait retrouvé le spectre d'Obi-Wan Kenobi et le tout en faisant des bruits de poisson qui cherchait à déstresser. Génial. Juste génial.

* * *

 **Et voili voilou ! En espérant que ça vous a plu, même si le cap atteint des 50 vues (merci à tous !) me donne une certaine idée… à croire que soit il y a beaucoup de gens qui tapent « Marilyn Manson » dans la barre de recherche de FanFiction, soit il y a beaucoup de gens qui vont regarder les nouvelles fanfics** _ **Undertale**_ **sur le site. Dans les deux cas, merci !**

 **Je vous retrouve très prochainement pour le prochain chapitre, que je commencerai très rapidement ! En attendant, vous pouvez laisser une petite review !**

 **Tshaw !**


	6. The Beautiful Friendship

**Salut à tous, ici MrJacketBarths (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez) !**

 **Cinquième chapitre pour cette superbe série qu'est** _ **AfterManson**_ **… et après le coup de harpon d'Undyne et le presque infarctus de Jacket, comment est-ce que les choses vont s'arranger ? La réponse, tout de suite !**

 **Tous les personnages cités appartiennent à leurs créateurs ou à eux-mêmes.**

 **Le titre du chapitre est un pastiche de** _ **The Beautiful People**_ **, premier single d'** _ **Antichrist Superstar**_ **, composé par Twiggy Ramirez et produit par Trent Reznor, Dave Ogilvie et Marilyn Manson.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ **The Beautiful Friendship**_

 _POV Madonna Wayne Gacy_

« Mais voyons, non, Papyrus, tout le monde sait très bien qu'elle a dit _Shed_ , voyons ! »

Ce n'était pas vrai. C'était un gros putain de mensonge éhonté. Mais bon, nous savions depuis un peu de temps que les mots ont effectivement du pouvoir et ce pouvoir, c'est surtout celui de provoquer la gêne. Donc, vous comprendrez bien que nous souhaitons éviter une nouvelle méprise qui pourrait nous mettre à nouveau dans une situation absolument horrible de par la honte qu'elle peut procurer. Et surtout, parce que je n'ai pas envie d'être téléporté et de m'écraser sur Ginger à nouveau. J'ai déjà donné une fois, merci, c'est bon, ça ira. Heureusement, le grand sembla se dire que c'était effectivement ce mot au lieu de… voilà, quoi, vous devez sûrement avoir compris. Immédiatement, je m'approchai d'Undyne.

« Nous vous avons sauvé la face devant lui, mais n'oubliez pas qu'on sait très bien ce que vous avez dit, lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille. Au moins, comme ça, c'était clair. Et le pire, c'est que Chara-Frisk aurait très bien pu balancer la vérité. Mais bon, nous sommes quand même rassurés que Pap's soit un p'tit peu con-con, comme ça, nous n'avions pas besoin de nous embourber dans de longues et vaseuses explications. En plus, vous imaginez des explications qui sont données alors que Jacket est en train de hurler le générique de _Oui-Oui_ (avec son beau taxi, bien évidemment !) tout en portant un casque de moto pour extérioriser ce qu'il ressentait après être passé à deux doigts d'un infarctus ? Je garantis que ce ne sera pas sur nos explications qu'on risque de s'attarder…

Nous retournâmes dans le bar, où l'ambiance risquait très fort d'en prendre un sacré coup. A savoir que Toriel et Undyne risquaient de se battre. C'est ce genre de moments où mon cerveau de génie du mal se mettait en marche pour déterminer la meilleure chose à faire. S'interposer directement et leur dire que les conneries, ça allait bien deux minutes ? Proposer à la militaire de se joindre à nous pour manger un truc ? Prendre des cours de jeux de mots express avec Sans pour tenter de lâcher une blague qui détendrait l'atmosphère ? Envoyer chier tout le monde en mode « _Screw this, j'vais autre part !_ » ? Manger du pop-corn en pariant sur le vainqueur de l'éventuelle bataille ? Hurler « CONCUPISCENCE » pour que tout le monde se demande pourquoi je hurle ce mot précis, ce qui permettrait ainsi de stopper la bataille ? Les questionner sur ce bordel autour de sept âmes humaines ? Non, là, y'avait trop d'options, mon cerveau risquait de surchauffer.

Mais je crois que ce qui me déstabilise le plus, c'est le fait que le nom de Chara ait été cité. Qu'il ferait partie des humains tombés dans ce monde avant nous. Et les larmes de Toriel… le fait qu'elle reproche à la commandante de faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé… tout cela nous faisait nous demander pourquoi ce gamin avait pris possession d'un corps pour pouvoir assouvir de grosses envies de meurtre. Cela me faisait me poser d'autres questions : pourquoi me sentis-je soudainement menacé quand j'appris que les monstres avaient besoin de sept âmes humaines ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce démon qui nous avait regardé avec tellement de folie et de haine sous-jacente sur le visage provoquait autant de colère et de tristesse dès lors que son nom était mentionné ? Quels secrets Toriel avait-elle à cacher ? Undyne l'a appelée « Reine », est-ce que cela veut dire qu'elle a assisté à de tragiques événements qu'elle a décidé d'enfouir au plus profond de sa mémoire ?

Encore des mystères. Je hais le fait qu'il y a trop de mystères. Je hais le fait qu'il y a trop d'options qui s'offrent à moi pour qu'il n'y ait pas de bagarre. Ça paraît paradoxal, mais c'est ce que je n'aime pas, réellement. Alors, que faire ? Même si la tension semblait se calmer peu à peu, nos interrogations ne l'étaient pas et c'était le parfait exemple de ce qui s'appelait « la frustration permanente ». Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant et j'aurais préféré ne jamais ressentir ça. Même quand les deux femmes décidèrent de ne pas se battre, alors que ça aurait dû me réjouir. Les autres étaient soulagés, moi, j'étais encore dans mes pensées.

Finalement, la femme-poisson décida de s'en aller mais Papyrus la retint.

« UNDYNE, CELA NE PEUT PAS ARRIVER ! CE N'EST PAS UNE BONNE FACON DE DEMARRER UNE AMITIE ! »

Ah bon ? Ben, alors, on fait comment pour en démarrer une ?

« C'est très simple, Madonna ! Il n'y a qu'une seule voie pour que nous puissions tous devenir meilleurs amis ! Et cette voie, c'est celle… DE LA COMPETITION AMICALE ! »

« Q… Quoi ? »

* * *

« Je suis un guitariste, pas un sportif ou un culturiste, merde ! »

« Moi, personnellement, je pensais qu'on allait cuisiner, pour cette compétition. »

« Nous aurions pu le faire, Sans. Sauf que Grillby nous a fichu dehors, Undyne déteste les Hot Lands, la cuisine de Mettaton n'est pas disponible et notre cuisine à nous est dans un état… donc il nous reste cela. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit vraiment nécessaire de… »

« Allez, ça va être fun ! »

Une compétition amicale… ouais, ça peut sûrement paraître sympa, vu de loin, mais quand cette compétition se résume à « soulever un immense rocher », je me dis que pour devenir amis, aller boire des bières, c'est plus cool que ça ! Bon, encore, il aurait pu nous demander d'aller combattre une dizaine de loups sauvages à mains nues. Et avec uniquement le slip de Tarzan.

Donc, ce que nous avons dû faire, c'est soulever un rocher car selon le grand squelette, c'est une façon de « devenir tous meilleurs amis ! ». Pour lui, comme il se considérait un peu comme « l'ami parfait », il a décidé de ne pas participer. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on a fait avec ce rocher ? Eh ben, on l'a soulevé… plus ou moins longtemps.

Sans toucha le rocher pendant 2 secondes avant de déclarer forfait.

Marilyn n'est pas arrivé à soulever le rocher tout seul. Nous avons donc dû venir l'aider et ce fut à 5 que nous soulevâmes péniblement ce foutu rocher. Avant de rester dans la position qui s'ensuivit pendant 2 minutes.

Cyborg Noodle souleva toute seule le rocher sans grande difficulté et elle put le tenir pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Pour Undyne, ce fut presque pareil, sauf qu'elle tint 11 minutes.

Toriel tint la pierre pendant 15 minutes et ce avec uniquement sa patte droite.

Et Jacket… fit voler la pierre avec uniquement l'ongle du pouce. Cette dernière retomba directement sur lui en faisant un gros bruit. Et pour en rajouter, notre cher ami a soulevé à nouveau la pierre, s'y est extirpé et l'a brisée avant de se tourner vers nous, son visage nous rappelant le fait qu'il pouvait briser ce genre de choses très facilement. Merci, mec, c'est pas comme si on le savait déjà depuis le putain de premier jour où on est putain d'arrivés dans ton putain d'appartement parce que t'as fait une putain d'incantation.

« WOAH ! Regardez ça ! Le pouvoir de l'amitié est si fort qu'il lui a donné la force de soulever la pierre, puis de la briser ! »

Vu les regards allant de l'incrédulité jusqu'à la pure jalousie, sa théorie fut directement démentie. Faudrait que j'en surveille quelques-uns. Histoire qu'il n'y ait pas de nouvelles batailles. De mon avis, il y avait déjà trop eu de batailles aujourd'hui et si je regardais constamment tout le monde pour que personne ne s'entretue, j'allais rapidement finir par ne plus suivre. Et Twiggy a dû le savoir aussi, vu qu'il s'approcha d'Undyne, qui lançait un regard noir à Jacket.

« Sinon, je viens d'y repenser, lui dit-il presque en chuchotant, mais j'ai une faveur à vous demander. »

« Hm. Dis toujours, _punk_. »

Je décidai de ne pas relever cette marque de familiarité. Encore que je savais pas si on devait prendre ça comme une insulte ou comme un sobriquet.

« C'est quelque chose de très important. Et j'aimerais que vous me fassiez la promesse de respecter ce que je vais vous demander. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Promettez-moi de ne jamais, JAMAIS, détourner le regard de l'enfant. »

La militaire leva un sourcil. La demande de Twiggy devait lui paraître bizarre, vu que les deux étaient censés ne jamais s'être croisés.

« C'est quelque chose de sérieux, ce que tu me demandes… n'est-ce pas ? »

« Plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. »

Je ne l'avais jamais vu se montrer aussi respectueux envers quelqu'un, avant. Y'a bien un point commun que lui et Jeordie partagent, c'est l'absence de respect pour une bonne partie de l'humanité. Combien de fois ai-je entendu le second ruminer des insultes après avoir parlé à des cols blancs tout droit sortis d'écoles de commerce et aussi ignorants que haut placés ? Et ce, surtout quand il avait des emmerdes avec son groupe au sujet de la création d'un album qui n'allait pas assez vite au goût de ces richards ou au sujet du trop peu de promotion accordé aux petits !

Et là, ce n'était pas du tout le cas. C'était même exactement le contraire. Ce qui me fit penser que j'allais sûrement passer tout le reste du temps à me demander à quel point ce monde pouvait nous changer…

« Bien. Vous tous, vous pourrez compter sur moi. Je ne le lâcherai pas d'un œil. »

Twiggy sourit.

« OK. Merci. Bon, s'exclama-il (cette fois à l'intention de tout le monde), c'est pas tout ça mais on va rentrer. On revient vous voir plus tard. »

Et il nous fit signe de venir, ce que nous fîmes tous, les laissant parler entre eux.

* * *

Nous n'étions pas dans le noir. C'était déjà un changement. Là, l'environnement où nous nous trouvions tous était un « monde » extrêmement coloré. D'ailleurs, je me rends compte qu'autant de couleurs… on n'avait plus fait ça depuis quand ? Je crois que pour Daisy, il n'avait plus vu autant de couleurs depuis le clip de _Dope Hat_ et que pour nous autres, c'était depuis l'ère _Mechanical Animals_. Dire qu'on était pas éblouis (au sens propre, évidemment), ce serait mentir. Mais actuellement, c'était le dernier de nos soucis. Parce que le plus important, c'était…

« Hé ! Déjà de retour ? »

Eh bien, le plus important, c'était lui. Le second Sans. Celui avec cette écharpe rouge qui devait probablement appartenir à « son » Papyrus. Oui, maintenant que je la remarque un peu mieux, il devient clair que cette écharpe était celle de son frère. Et maintenant, il était temps d'en savoir plus.

« Yep, lui répondit le Sans qu'on connaissait. Apparemment, tu as réussi comment faire pour nous parler dans nos rêves. »

« En fait, ce n'était pas trop difficile. Et, de plus… nous avons toujours Frisk avec nous. »

Comme pour appuyer ses dires, la petite, qui tenait la main du squelette, nous salua aimablement de sa main droite. Nous lui rendîmes la pareille.

« Alors, reprit-il, comment ça va ? Vous avez des questions ? »

« Bien sûr, répondit Marilyn. Maintenant que nous sommes là et que cette fois, nous n'aurons aucune limite de temps… nous voulons juste une chose : le plus de choses au sujet de tout ce bordel, pour que nous puissions mieux comprendre et mieux aider. »

« Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, rajouta Ginger. Donc, la dernière fois que nous avons parlé, tu avais dit que tu étais devenu capable de remonter le temps suite à ta victoire. Vrai ? »

« Vrai. Bien que… en terme d'histoires, je les raconte souvent de façon très dramatisée. »

Il s'arrêta, puis regarda l'enfant.

« Frisk, va jouer à nouveau, OK ? »

Elle se serra contre lui pour signifier son refus.

« Frisk, NON. C'est privé. »

Elle refusa à nouveau.

« Frisk… »

Mais on voyait bien que même avec toute l'argumentation du monde, il n'y arriverait pas. Il finit donc par laisser tomber.

« OK, OK. Après tout, je pense que je n'en aurai pas longtemps à raconter le pire moment de cette histoire. Donc, disons que d'accord, tu peux rester. »

Cela la satisfit suffisamment pour qu'elle arrête de râler. Dommage que tous les enfants ne soient pas comme ça… et dommage que je me mette à parler comme un Américain moyen. Non, définitivement, y'a un truc qui semble nous changer, c'est pas possible autrement.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? A part que je ne peux pas te dire non… »

Puis son regard se porta à nouveau vers nous.

« Bon, donc… comme je vous l'avais dit, j'étais devant l'écran de sauvegarde. Je **pensais** que je pouvais maintenant manipuler le temps. Mais l'option RESET ne marchait pas quand j'ai voulu la choisir. Puis, sans prévenir… le monde a RESET tout seul jusqu'au dernier point de sauvegarde. Et moi ? J'étais de retour au Hall du Jugement. Sur le point de refaire la même bataille. Encore. Et encore. »

A ce moment, le regard de Frisk sembla devenir… assez triste. Elle lâcha « Scarf-Sans » et partit plus loin.

« Je me disais bien qu'elle s'éloignerait à ce moment-là… »

Son regard à lui sembla prendre durant quelques secondes une certaine mélancolie.

« Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, grâce à ma nouvelle Détermination, je pouvais me souvenir de chaque RESET. Mais ce n'était pas assez pour surpasser l'humain… enfin, Chara possédant Frisk, pour être plus précis. J'ai tout de même recommencé. Et il est mort. Encore. Et encore. J'ai combattu sans relâche. »

Le regard mélancolique refit surface. Cette fois, il semblait plus présent et plus marqué.

« Ce fut après un temps que j'ai compris quelque chose d'affreux. Au fil du temps… je devenais prévisible. Et tout ce que je faisais… devenait également prévisible. Tandis que lui… il était toujours aussi déterminé. Et toujours aussi dangereux. Moi, je me fatiguais de plus en plus et lui, il semblait l'être de moins en moins. J'ai su à ce moment-là que je ne pourrai plus jamais revoir mes proches à nouveau. Et après 536 essais… il a réussi. »

Il marqua une pause et souffla assez longuement, comme si cette fameuse fatigue était encore présente en lui.

« Etrangement, je me sentais un peu soulagé. Alors, j'ai quitté le Hall du Jugement. Et quand je fus sûr que Chara ne me voyait plus… je me suis effondré en attendant de devenir poussière. J'avais presque cru voir Pap's et j'avais voulu m'excuser avant de partir. J'ai attendu la mort… mais rien ne semblait venir. Après quelques minutes, je me suis rendu compte que rien ne venait. Je n'étais devenu poussière qu'à moitié. Cela m'a fait reprendre suffisamment d'espoir. Alors, j'ai essayé un ultime claquement de doigts. Et j'ai quitté l'espace-temps. Complètement. Pour ne plus jamais y revenir. »

« Attends… comment cela s'est produit ?, demanda « notre » Sans. Tu étais en train de devenir poussière et… »

« Ah. Ça. Eh bien, Daisy, c'est très simple. Quand je suis arrivé ici, je fus recréé à partir de ce qui restait de moi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… mais ça a créé des résultats indésirables. Surtout par le fait que quand mon corps a été recréé, ça m'a laissé pas mal de trous. Et pas seulement au niveau du corps… »

Pour appuyer ses dires, il leva ce que je suppose être son t-shirt pour nous montrer ses os mais surtout… un tout petit truc lumineux qui semblait venir d'un tout… et qui aurait été arraché au truc auquel il appartenait. Ma propre description ne va même pas m'aider.

« Depuis que je suis ici… j'ai uniquement le neuvième d'une Âme. Et vous voulez savoir où le reste est allé ? »

On n'osa pas répondre « oui ». Je sentais qu'il allait nous dire la réponse dans…

« En fait, elle a servi à créer le Sans qui allait suivre. »

« Attends, s'exclama le susnommé. Ça veut dire que… je n'ai pas une âme complète ? »

« Techniquement. Non, elle n'est pas complète. »

Dans 5 secondes, donc. Ce qui était sûr, c'était que l'histoire se reconstituait à une vitesse folle dans nos têtes. Tout semblait s'éclaircir et cette désagréable impression de ne rien savoir s'estompait tout aussi vite. Cela nous plaisait de savoir plus de choses, je le sentais en eux.

Donc, si je reconstituais toute l'histoire, le Sans qu'on voyait dans ces mondes mentaux était le premier et il s'est fait battre par Chara. Puis il a failli mourir mais il a quitté l'espace-temps en claquant des doigts. Puis le Sans qu'on connaît a été créé mais il lui manque un neuvième de son Âme. Et c'est cet autre Sans qui possède ce bout manquant.

« Actuellement, je préfère qu'on me nomme Geno Sans. »

J'ai encore pensé tout haut. Mais nous savons maintenant que nous n'avons plus besoin d'appeler les deux « Sans ».

« Mais… pourquoi ce nom ?, demanda Cyborg.

« Tout simplement parce que je ne méritais plus qu'on m'appelle Sans. Je méritais de m'appeler Geno… **parce que j'ai laissé tout le monde mourir.** »

Ambiance.

« Bien, c'est tout ce que je pouvais vous dire à propos de mon histoire. Pas d'autres questions ? »

« Eh bien… »

Je détournai mon regard de Geno et remarquai que Frisk nous observait depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps. Et Twiggy avait également remarqué.

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait parler avec la petite ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Immédiatement, nous nous éloignâmes de lui pour aborder l'enfant.

« Hé, Frisk, commençai-je. Ça va ? Ravis qu'on puisse rencontrer la vraie, seule et unique. »

Nous préférâmes nous asseoir pour discuter.

« Si je me souviens bien, enchaîna Cyborg, Chara peut parler. Tu peux ? »

 _Oui._

Nouvelle surprise. Ses lèvres n'avaient pas bougé. Mais elle a quand même parlé. Sa voix était tout l'inverse de celle de Chara : tandis que lui, son ton de voix était plus profond et plus fou, sa voix à elle était bien plus apaisée et tranquille. Au moins, elle était pas cinglée. Ouf.

« Tu as l'air d'être quelqu'un d'assez calme. »

Pas de réponse, cette fois.

« Tu sembles être quelqu'un de bien, Frisk, s'exclama presque Sans. Tu ne mérites pas d'être coincée ici. »

 _Désolée de vous démentir, mais je ne pense pas que vous savez tout._

« C'est bien vrai, enchaîna Jacket. C'est pour ça que je te propose qu'on joue aux devinettes. Si nous avons raison, dis-le nous. Si nous avons faux, ne dis rien. OK ? »

 _D'accord._

« Donc… ce gosse, Chara, a pris le contrôle de ton corps ?

 _Oui._

« Et tu as été expulsée de ce corps pour, je suppose, toujours. »

 _Actuellement, oui. Même si pendant un temps, nous partagions tous deux le même corps._

« OK. Et… est-ce que tu as été possédée par lui dans une timeline précédente ? »

 _Oui._

« Donc, ça veut dire que tu n'as jamais eu de contrôle sur ton corps. Vrai ? »

 _C'est ça._

« Et s'il a tué tout le monde… est-ce qu'il l'a fait seul ? »

Pas de réponse. Je crois que nous l'avons tout de même. Ce fut Ginger qui décida de poser une nouvelle question.

« Mais alors… »

 _En fait… je pense que ce serait mieux que je vous raconte toute l'histoire._

« Oh… en fait, on osait pas demander. Mais si tu penses que c'est mieux, alors on t'écoute. »

 _Bien._

Et soudainement, quelque chose apparut. C'était Frisk. Dans un parterre de fleurs. Cela devait sûrement être une projection. Un genre de film, quoi. Cool, ça faisait quelques jours qu'on était pas allés au cinéma, ça commençait à nous manquer.

 _Il y a bien des timelines avant votre arrivée… je suis arrivée dans l'Underground. Et la première personne à être venue m'aborder… était un nom qui, j'allais l'apprendre plus tard, était fort connu ici. Chara. Il m'avait dit que tout le monde allait mourir ici et m'a promis de m'aider une fois que tout le monde serait sorti. Et nous avons réussi. Quand nous sommes sortis de sous Terre… tous nos nouveaux amis étaient venus avec nous. C'est là que j'ai découvert un pouvoir secret qui était caché au plus profond de moi-même. La Détermination._

C'était donc ça…

 _Ma Détermination était devenue si grande que j'étais devenue capable de remonter le temps autant de fois que je le voulais. Et j'ai tellement aimé le fait de les avoir rencontrés, tous autant qu'ils étaient. J'ai aimé le fait d'avoir une nouvelle famille et de pouvoir devenir ami avec chaque monstre. Alors, j'ai utilisé mon pouvoir pour le refaire à nouveau. C'était fun pour un temps. Parfois, ils se souvenaient de moi. Juste un petit peu. Et puis, refaire ça encore et encore… ça avait fini par devenir ennuyeux. Et même Chara en était devenu fatigué. Alors, un jour, il m'a suggéré quelque chose à essayer. Les tuer. Tous. Pour expérimenter quelque chose de nouveau, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit._

« Donc, ça veut dire que c'est de sa faute à lui ? »

 _Pas exactement. Le blâmer entièrement… serait un mensonge. Parce qu'il avait raison. Et puis, je n'avais qu'à réparer ça plus tard, pour que tout revienne dans l'ordre. Alors, je l'ai fait. D'abord, ce n'était que quelques monstres. Et de fil en aiguille, je les ai tous tués. Geno a dû sûrement vous raconter mes 536 tentatives avant que je ne le tue._

« Yep. »

 _C'est après que j'ai commencé à penser que quelque chose n'allait pas. A chaque RESET, Chara devenait plus sombre. Plus… dérangé. Et son influence devenait à chaque fois de plus en plus forte. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. Il voulait faire du mal à tout le monde. Il voulait que tout le monde se mette à souffrir. Je réalisais soudainement bien trop de choses et ça commençait à prendre une tournure qui ne me plaisait pas. Mais c'était trop tard. Chara avait déjà pris le contrôle et il m'a éjecté de mon propre corps. Je me suis retrouvée dans l'écran de sauvegarde. J'étais devenue une âme sans corps… et un vieil ami m'attendait. Bien évidemment, je pense que vous savez de qui je parle._

Nous hochâmes tous la tête.

 _Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai compris immédiatement que c'était le tout premier Sans à avoir péri. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi fou, avant. Alors, je me suis enfuie, suppliant, tentant d'expliquer. J'ai dit que c'était Chara, pas moi. Mais il savait que sur ce coup-là, j'étais une menteuse. J'ai fini clouée au sol. Je l'ai supplié de ne pas détruire mon âme. C'était vain, je savais qu'il ne m'écouterait pas. Et puis… pour je ne sais quelle raison… comme s'il avait eu une idée… il s'est arrêté. Il s'est agenouillé légèrement et il m'a proposé qu'on oublie tout ça. Il était fatigué de tous ces combats. Moi aussi. Alors, j'ai pris la main tendue qui s'offrait à moi._

« Après tout, qu'est-ce que tu aurais pu faire de plus ? »

 _Pas grand-chose, je pense. Quoi qu'il en soit, depuis cet évènement, il n'a été rien d'autre que très gentil. J'ai pu jouer avec les Gaster Blasters. Je n'étais plus seule. Mais j'ai toujours l'impression qu'il me donne trop de gentillesse. Plus que je n'en mérite._

« Parce que tu ne penses pas que tu mérites vraiment tout cela ? »

 _Non. Pas vraiment._

« Je vois… tu sais, depuis que tu as commencé à nous raconter cette histoire, on dirait que les _glitchs_ autour de toi ont disparu. Pourquoi ça ? »

 _Parce que je suis fatiguée de me cacher derrière mes remords. Je veux réparer tout ce qui a été détruit. Et je veux retrouver mon corps… et ma Détermination._

Je me mis à sourire. C'était une brave gosse. Qui s'attribue peut-être un peu trop de responsabilités mais c'est toujours mieux que de faire comme si on n'avait rien fait du tout. Une personne calme, réfléchie, qui semble mentalement plus robuste qu'elle n'en a l'air. Et c'était elle qui se retrouvait privée de corps, tandis qu'un démon cinglé se promenait dans le monde réel avec et bernait jusqu'à sa propre mère ! Y'a des jours comme ça, le monde est vraiment un fils de pute… même si techniquement, il ne peut pas l'être puisque ce n'est pas une personne humaine.

« Ecoute, Frisk, dis-je, je pense que maintenant que tu nous as tout raconté, un moyen sûr et simple de te rendre ton corps est imaginable. Il suffirait de piéger Chara et de l'amener dans cet écran de sauvegarde. Avec nous, toi et les deux Sans, tout cela serait possible. Et nous pourrions te rendre ton corps. Et s'il ne veut pas, on le forcera à te le rendre. »

« Pour une fois que tu utilises ton intelligence de manière constructive et que tu mets ta folie de côté, me lâcha Marilyn avec un petit sourire ironique.

 _Je ne pense pas que nous devons en arriver à la violence. Mais si votre technique marchait, cela serait merveilleux. Toutefois, je ne pense pas que cela marcherait tout de suite, parce que… vous risqueriez d'être comme des joueurs entre les mains de Geno et je ne pense pas vraiment que vous feriez cela._

« De quoi… »

« LES GARS ! »

Ce cri nous avait tous fait sursauter. C'était Geno. Immédiatement, nous accourûmes pendant qu'il semblait se parler à lui-même, soudainement secoué de tremblements et presque sur le point de pleurer, marmonnant des excuses à son frère.

« Geno ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda Daisy. L'interrogé se retourna immédiatement vers nous, très inquiet.

« LES GARS ! Vous devez retourner dans le monde ! Tout de suite ! »

« Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« J'ai foiré ! J'aurais dû mieux regarder mais je ne l'ai pas fait et… Pap's ! »

« Oui, ben, ça nous avance… »

« PAS LE TEMPS ! Dès que vous vous serez réveillés, foncez vers Waterfall ! ALLEZ-Y MAINTENANT ! »

Et il claqua des doigts, nous faisant disparaître.

* * *

Je me réveillai dans le canapé où moi et les autres, nous nous étions installés. Ou plutôt, c'était un gros bruit d'explosion qui nous a fait nous réveiller en sursaut et tomber de ce lit de fortune.

« BON DIEU DE BON DIEU !, hurla Jacket. C'est la guerre ? »

Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de lui répondre, vu que nous étions déjà tous en train de foncer vers la porte d'entrée pour tenter de savoir ce que c'était que ce bordel. Et ce bordel, c'était que dès le premier pied posé par Ginger hors de la maison, ce dernier fut pris entre deux feux. Ou plutôt, entre deux projectiles. On n'avait pas le temps pour des explications, ce réveil tout ce qu'il y avait de plus brutal nous avait beaucoup secoués et tout ce que nous pûmes entendre, c'était que _**LUI**_ et Papyrus étaient restés seuls. _Seuls_. _**SEULS**_. Immédiatement, Jacket décida de prendre les choses en main et indiqua à ceux ne pouvant pas se téléporter de se tenir à Sans pour suivre ceux qui pouvaient. Puis il partit comme un éclair (ou comme Flash, en fait, c'est pareil) tandis que Marilyn utilisa son propre pouvoir de téléportation, de même que Twiggy. Moi, j'ai utilisé un pouvoir à la _SSBB_ , à savoir me réduire en un tas de particules violettes entourées d'un nuage sombre grâce à la force de ma pensée. Très efficace pour atteindre des lieux donnés en un minimum de temps ou prendre le contrôle des gens. Et donc, je suis devenu ce tas. Et j'ai rebondi si haut que personne ne pouvait me stopper.

Sauf que tenter de me stopper, ce serait nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Parce que le truc qu'il ne fallait pas faire vient d'être fait. C'était la connerie dont il fallait s'abstenir et… apparemment, si tout s'était déroulé comme prévu, ça aurait été trop simple ! Bordel ! A l'heure qu'il est, il doit sûrement être déjà mort. Et s'il était mort, nous n'aurions même pas pu l'aider ! Bordel, bordel, bordel ! Là, Geno n'aurait pas été le seul à avoir tout foiré, nous aurions également notre part de responsabilité. Il fallait qu'il soit encore là, il devait être encore vivant et il devait recevoir de l'aide, un soutien, n'importe quoi !

Après 10 minutes de course effrénée (et une reconstitution express de mon corps), nous fûmes stoppés par ce qui semblait être un grand nuage de fumée. Et une écharpe rouge que portait une grande ombre. Etait-ce lui ?

« Papyrus ?, tenta Cyborg. C'est toi ? »

Pas de réponse. Il n'avait peut-être pas entendu. Ou il s'amusait à nous faire peur.

« Hé, _bro_ , appela Sans. C'est… c'est pas drôle ! Arrête ça. Je ne sais pas, dis quelque chose ! »

Toujours rien. Merde.

« J'approuve, dis-je. Ce n'est réellement pas drôle. Si t'es là, dis-nous au moins une chose ! Parce que là, ce n'est pas marrant du tout ! »

Un grand rire se fit entendre tandis que l'ombre semblait se diriger vers nous. Ça ne nous aidait pas.

« Oh, moi, je désapprouve réellement. »

Et puis l'ombre… _**le**_ révéla. Avec ses mêmes yeux rouges, son même sourire de dément, ce même corps qui ne lui appartenait pas, un grand couteau et… l'écharpe de sa victime.

« Parce que vous huit… je vous trouve absolument **HI-LA-RANTS**. »

* * *

 **Vous le sentez que ça risque d'être la merde ? Super, parce que moi, je le sens bien !**

 **Mais pour connaître la suite, je vous invite à attendre le prochain chapitre ! Sinon, le cap des 80 vues est bientôt dépassé, merci à vous !**

 **Sinon, si vous avez aimé ou si vous vous posez des questions, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ! Que ce soit moi ou mon personnage, nous nous ferons un plaisir de vous répondre !**

 **Tshaw !**


	7. Tourniquet Of Murderers

**Hello à tous, ici MrJacketBarths (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez) !**

 **Sans nous relâcher, voici le chapitre nouveau ! Vous l'attendiez, non ? Si, je sais que vous l'attendiez ! Le voici donc !**

 **Je signale aussi que Jacket tient à dire que Geno Sans a confondu Sans et Daisy Berkowitz, précédemment. Parce qu'il était un peu fatigué. Je vous prie donc de l'excuser.**

 **Tous ceux apparaissant appartiennent à leurs créateurs ou à eux-mêmes.**

 **Le titre du chapitre est un pastiche de** _ **Tourniquet**_ **, second single d'** _ **Antichrist Superstar**_ **. La chanson fut écrite par Marilyn Manson, composée par Twiggy Ramirez et Daisy Berkowitz et produite par Manson, Trent Reznor et Dave Ogilvie.**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 _ ****_

 _ **Tourniquet Of Murderers**_

 _POV Cyborg Noodle_

L'impuissance. J'ai toujours détesté, aussi loin que je me souvienne, le fait d'être impuissante à quelque chose qui se déroulait devant moi. Au fait de ne pas pouvoir l'empêcher ou le changer, juste le regarder et attendre que cela se termine. Le meilleur exemple de cela est quand j'ai eu un bug durant cette bataille contre les Black Clouds, il y a plusieurs années de cela. J'étais en train de tirer sur les assaillants et de vérifier si la situation ne nous échappait pas et puis… deux secondes après, je ne contrôlais plus mon corps. Plus du tout. Et j'ai tenté de tuer tout le monde. Dieu merci, Noodle était là, raison pour laquelle tout le monde est encore vivant (il ne faut pas croire Murdoc au sujet de ces rumeurs de destruction, d'ailleurs. Ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'elle a fait).

Mais quoi qu'il en soit, c'est le moment où cette crainte s'est développée le plus. Jacket partage aussi cette crainte. Il cache ça très bien, mais il sait que je ne suis pas dupe. Quoi qu'il en soit, en regardant aujourd'hui Chara, j'ai l'impression de retrouver certains points communs entre cet univers et ce que moi et les Gorillaz avons vécu il y a quelques années sur Plastic Beach. Mais le plus important, c'est que nous avons tous échoué, tous autant que nous sommes, à protéger un ami. Et _**IL**_ allait pouvoir s'en délecter.

« Vous savez quoi ? Même sans les pertes de mémoire… vous êtes vraiment très mauvais à ce jeu. »

Quel jeu ? On pouvait bien se poser la question, non ?

« Je veux dire… vraiment ? Vous vous souvenez tous que j'ai tué tous ceux que soit vous aimiez, soit à qui vous auriez pu vous attacher ! Et ça ne vous a pas empêché de partir et d'aller faire une sieste, me laissant avec eux ! »

Merci, c'est pas comme si on oubliait deux secondes après ce qu'on venait de faire. Mais merci bien.

« Ha ha ! En fait, vous devez vraiment les haïr, je crois ! Je veux dire… sérieusement. Tout ce que j'ai eu à faire, c'était de prendre une arme. Bien sûr, sans que Toriel ne la voie. Et en faisant bien attention à ce qu'Undyne la voie, ce qui l'a énervée. Evidemment, elles allaient combattre. Et évidemment, Papyrus tenterait de me protéger. Vous êtes tous devenus tellement prévisibles pendant tout ce temps. J'aurais cru que de nouvelles têtes auraient rendu ça moins ennuyeux… mais je me trompais. C'est littéralement un **jeu d'enfants** ! »

Il se jouait de nous. Comme la majorité des vilains qu'on a croisés. Et malgré tous les connards croisés au cours de nos vies, je pense que les moqueries, on n'arrivera jamais à s'y habituer. Trop grande fierté.

« Ce qui veut dire que vous avez perdu ce round ! Tenez, lâcha-il en nous tendant son couteau, si ça peut vous faire vous sentir mieux ! Je vous laisse me tuer et le monde RESET à nouveau. Vous en pensez quoi ? »

Sans fit deux pas. Nous décidâmes de faire pareil. Bien que je ne savais pas si ce sale connard méritait qu'on le tue ou qu'on lui foute juste une bonne paire de baffes. Ou les deux. Mais est-ce qu'on savait réellement ce qu'on allait faire de lui ? Non, pas du tout. L'idéal serait qu'on arrive à l'emmener là où se trouvent Geno et Frisk. Pour que la seconde puisse pouvoir faire à nouveau des choses dans son corps. Genre refaire une Route Pacifiste. Ou réapprendre à manger décemment. Ou se branler, je sais pas, moi.

« Gamin… »

OK, Madonna semblait avoir une autre solution en tête, de par son calme surhumain. Ou alors, il cache bien sa vraie intention et en fait, il va sûrement le détruire.

« Je ne sais pas s'il y a des timelines où nous étions avec Sans et où nous nous sommes peut-être balancés des mots à la gueule. Mais je ne pense pas que nous avons réellement « parlé ». Donc, s'ensuit la question logique : pourquoi tuer Papyrus ? Je ne pense pas qu'il se soit mal conduit avec toi. Alors, pourquoi lui faire du mal ? Et pourquoi tu n'as pas l'air de t'en soucier ? »

« Oh, ne vous méprenez pas. J'aime Papyrus, c'est un très bon ami. Mais c'est toujours pareil quand vous aimez quelqu'un. Quand vous aimez des gens… vous leur faites mal. Et ils vous font mal. C'est ainsi que le monde fonctionne. Aimer ceux que vous aimez… procure plus de douleur que n'importe quelle autre chose dans le monde. Vous voyez ? Ça fait juste… mal. »

« Tu vois, Jack, je t'ai toujours dit qu'on devait fermer la porte de notre chambre ! »

Oui, je cherche un peu. Et encore, je ne détaille pas. Pas encore, en tout cas… et nous aurions pu continuer à nous regarder comme des chiens de faïence, si la voix de Toriel ne commençait pas à se faire entendre. Elle n'était pas au courant que son enfant était possédé, bien évidemment. Parce qu'il fallait toujours que les choses soient compliquées.

« Oh, bien. Cela risque d'être mieux, maintenant ! »

Mieux ? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait en tête ?

« Je n'imagine pas la honte qu'elle pourrait ressentir si elle savait. Si elle savait qu'en tentant de me protéger, son nouvel ami Papyrus avait été tué. Donc, allons-y. J'imagine que vous ne voudrez pas lui faire de mal, pas vrai ? »

C'était vrai. Nous ne ressentions pas cette envie. Mais nous devions le stopper. De n'importe quelle manière (n'incluant pas la violence, hélas). Quoi qu'il en soit, en tout cas, il y avait une chose sur laquelle Sans était clair en prenant un certain habit appartenant au défunt.

« Pas avec son écharpe. »

Les Blasters venaient d'apparaître à côté de nous. Et je voyais bien, par son sourire, qu'il savait aussi bien que nous ce qui allait suivre.

« J'imagine qu'on se reverra une prochaine fois… _kid_. »

Ce fut le dernier truc qu'on lui dit de toute la journée.

* * *

Cette fois, je sentis très bien la téléportation ou plutôt, un effet étant semblable à la téléportation. Geno était déjà là. Et, bien que Sans lui tournait le dos, il pouvait déjà deviner que la discussion allait sûrement être longue.

« On dirait que… nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. »

Il avait raison. Notre cher ami ne devait pas en penser moins, le regard qu'il portait sur l'écharpe de Papyrus ne lui donnait aucune envie de sourire.

« Ouais… »

Il se retourna, ayant soudainement repris un air plus confiant.

« **TU** as beaucoup de choses à nous dire. »

Sur le moment, Geno sembla ne pas comprendre. Heureusement, notre cher squelette allait lui apporter des précisions.

« Quand est-ce que les mensonges stopperont et quand est-ce que la vérité commencera ? Parce que, franchement… je suis plutôt fatigué de tout ça. »

Elle ne se voyait pas mais oui, la fatigue commençait à s'immiscer dans nos têtes et sur nos yeux. Nous essayions de rester dignes et stables, mais quand je regardais vers eux, j'avais bien l'impression qu'ils étaient devenus un peu plus vulnérables à chaque déconvenue, vulnérables dans le sens où nous avions eu de nouveaux amis mais qui étaient morts sans que nous avions pu faire quelque chose. Oui, vu nos réputations, enfin surtout la mienne et celles de Jack et de Marilyn, ça pourrait paraître drôle mais là, le fait d'avoir vu des morts de gens étant devenus peu à peu des êtres chers nous avait quelque peu minés. Et il n'y avait que de minuscules cernes pour en témoigner.

« D'abord, reprit-il, la gamine… Frisk. Où est-elle ? »

« Oh, Frisk va bien, répondit Geno. Je l'ai juste enfermée, on va dire. Parce qu'il faut que nous parlions… seuls. Tout va bien… il y a juste beaucoup de choses à dire. »

« Tu nous en vois impatients, lâcha Daisy.

« Donc, suivis-je, quelle est la vérité ? Quels sont les mensonges ? Nous ne pouvons pas te croire tant que nous ne savons pas. »

Nous aurions pu nous attendre à une réponse qui aurait été tout de suite exposée de façon claire, précise et concise. Mais… il ne fit pas ça. Il se mit à répéter un dialogue qui ne me sauta pas tout de suite aux yeux… du moins pendant 10 secondes. Jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que ces jeux de mots, tous autant qu'ils étaient… ils venaient de notre toute première rencontre. Du tout premier dialogue qu'il y a eu entre Sans et Geno. Des jeux de mots aussi pourris, y'avait qu'eux pour ça ! Et en parlant de Geno, il semblait avoir remarqué qu'on avait compris, nous aussi.

« Ça vous semble familier ? Eh bien, ça l'est. Quand je vous disais que je séjourne ici depuis un très long moment, je ne mens pas. Et il s'avère que nous avons eu cette conversation de multiples fois. »

Devant nos airs circonspects, il décida d'argumenter un peu plus.

« Est-ce que vous croyez vraiment que cette timeline est la seule où vous êtes apparus ici ? Franchement… j'espère que vous n'êtes pas si têtus à chaque instant de votre vie. »

« Je ne crois pas, non, lâcha Jacket en faisant faussement semblant de réfléchir.

« Heureusement. Pour en revenir à ce que je disais, je pense que faire que la petite puisse vous aider en vous guidant vers les vraies réponses aurait été l'ultime chose dont j'aurais eu besoin pour avoir votre aide. »

« Très bien, lâcha Twiggy, alors 2 choses : d'abord, je ne pense pas que nous avons compris ton raisonnement. Et… pourquoi avoir menti sur le temps exact que tu as passé ici ? »

« Tout simplement parce que si je vous avais raconté la vraie histoire, vous auriez pu aisément comprendre ce que j'allais faire. Et vous auriez tenté de stopper ce qui allait arriver. »

Cela ne nous avançait pas plus.

« D'accord, enchaîna Ginger. Mais pourquoi ça ? »

A cette question, la mine de Geno devint… immensément triste et il fit un grand souffle avant de se lancer.

« Avant que je ne vous raconte… promettez-moi que vous écouterez tout. Et que vous essaierez de comprendre. De comprendre pourquoi je dois faire ce que je vais vous dire. »

On promit tous, ce qui le rassura quelque peu.

« Très bien. Donc, à l'origine, ce que je vous ai dit au tout début n'était pas le plan original. Originellement, je voulais trouver une solution pour m'échapper et arrêter moi-même Frisk. Je savais que je ne pouvais pas m'échapper et c'est après un bon bout de temps passé ici que j'ai su comment attirer quelqu'un dans ce lieu. Et c'est donc tombé sur vous. Trois RESET ont permis cela. Je pensais qu'avec votre aide, nous pourrions arrêter l'enfant. Mais quand je vous ai dit cela… vous savez ce que vous m'avez dit ? »

« Non. Parce qu'on ne connait pas les autres timelines, à part Mister Gary Stu. »

« Je le sais, raison de plus pour vous le dire. Vous m'avez dit qu'il n'y avait aucune raison d'essayer et vous m'avez dit de laisser tomber, d'abandonner. Qu'à la fin, nous échouerions et que si tout ce que j'ai dit à propos d'elle devenait vrai… personne ne pourrait la stopper. Hé, après tout, je suppose que mon surplus de Détermination a causé une grosse différence au sujet de tout ça. Mais reprenons. J'avais compris qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul cas de figure où vous voudriez agir. Vous ne le feriez uniquement que si la menace de fin de la timeline était un vrai danger. Et quand vous avez réalisé que l'humaine aurait pu très bien réellement mettre fin à la timeline pour toujours ? Vous vous êtes finalement bougés et avez fait quelque chose. »

« La moindre des choses, souligna doctement Madonna.

« En effet. Et donc, à chaque nouvelle timeline – et à chaque nouvelle « version » de chacun d'entre vous, j'ai quelque peu « tordu » les choses que je vous ai dites. J'ai changé tout ce que je vous avais dit. Et j'ai échoué. Encore et encore. Que vous arrêtiez d'essayer ou que vous arrêtiez de me croire, cela ne changeait rien. A chaque fois, _**ILS**_ souffraient ou mourraient tous. »

Le récit commençait à nous mettre un peu mal à l'aise, surtout avec cette description d'événements s'étant déroulés autre part. C'était toujours effrayant de savoir que d'autres versions de toi pouvaient autant influencer les choses. Et surtout, au sujet de choses aussi graves…

« Et c'est là que j'ai réalisé. Dans un sens, vous aviez raison. Personne ne s'arrêterait de souffrir. Que ce soit au sujet de l'humain, de Flowey ou de ce qui gravitait autour. Que le gamin soit là ou non, nous souffririons tous. A ce moment, j'ai été tenté d'abandonner et j'étais à deux doigts de quitter l'écran de sauvegarde et de me laisser mourir. Parce qu'en effet, il n'y avait plus aucune raison d'essayer, pas vrai ? Mais à la dernière minute… j'ai su quelle était la solution. »

Là, c'était la phase où tous les événements se mettaient à se reconnecter entre eux et où la lumière s'allumait peu à peu. Mais la question se posa tout de suite : est-ce qu'on avait envie de vraiment savoir son vrai plan, au fond ? Moi, je ne savais pas, en tout cas.

« Vous voyez ce que je veux dire, maintenant ? Allez, je sais que vous êtes des gens intelligents ! »

« … »

« Après tout, je l'avais déjà mentionné avant. Le plan de Chara… détruire cette timeline, puis peut-être toutes les autres, pour toujours ? Chara, Frisk… ils ne s'en souciaient pas tant que ça. Et moi ? Pour moi, c'était devenu la meilleure façon… de protéger Papyrus. Et tous les autres. »

Boum. Et la lumière fut. Dans tous nos esprits. Peu à peu. Jusqu'à ce qu'on comprenne tous à qui on avait réellement affaire : un squelette tellement consumé par le désespoir que… bordel.

« Ces expressions… non, juste écoutez-moi encore un peu ! Vous n'avez qu'à… amener Chara ici. C'est tout. Vous l'amenez ici et je le retiens. Sûrement que l'un des deux tentera d'appuyer sur le bouton RESET à nouveau mais ils ne le feront pas. Parce que je les retiendrai et que je retournerai en arrière… juste assez pour pouvoir y mettre fin. Et là, Flowey n'aura pas autant de Détermination que moi. Ils ne pourront pas défaire cela ! »

Son visage tentait de rester confiant, mais là, nous voyions très bien, rien que par le fait qu'il nous tendait sa main, qu'il nous suppliait presque.

« S'il vous plaît… c'est la seule voie possible… pour sauver Toriel, Asgore… Undyne, Alphys… Pap's. Aidez-moi à mettre fin à notre timeline pour toujours… je vous promets que c'est la seule voie possible… »

On décida de rester murés dans notre silence. Parce qu'au fond, je pense qu'on n'avait pas encore très bien réalisé. La destruction d'une timeline entière. Pas du Mont, pas des monstres… de tout. Ce qui impliquait nos amis et tous les autres humains. Tout le monde. _Tout_. _**Tout**_. _**Tout**_ …

« _B_ _ **O**_ r _D_ _ **el**_ , **Ge** _no_ … _t'es_ **C** I _N_ **G** _ **L**_ _ **E**_. **C** I _N_ **G** _ **L**_ _ **E**_. **C** I _N_ **G** _ **L**_ _ **EEEEEEEEEEE**_ … »

 **OVERLOAD**

 **GGGGGGGGGGGG… GGGGG… GGG… G… G** _en_ o… Geno veut… veut… bordel, Cyborg… hhhh… hhhh… reste calme… calme… chuuuut… … … hhhh… bordel, merde, merde, merde… c'est… *son de baffe qu'on prodigue à soi-même* BORDEL, CYBORG, REPRENDS-TOI !

Qu'est-ce que ça a foutu, déjà ? Je dois réapprendre à parler… à penser normalement. Oui, Geno… Geno… il voulait faire une destruction totale de… oui, tout détruire, tout ça. Merde, j'crois que j'fais peur à tout le monde ! Il faut… la gamine, où elle est ?

« Geno… où est Frisk ? J'exige qu'on puisse la voir. »

Je n'ai pas hurlé. J'aurais pu hurler, mais j'ai réussi à rester calme. Mais Geno voit très bien que là, j'ai compris. Et que je risque de lui foutre mon poing.

« Oh… eh bien… oui, vous pouvez. Regardez. »

Et d'un simple claquement de doigts, l'apparition de Frisk s'est faite. Sauf que, contrairement à la dernière fois, elle est… prisonnière ? Qu'est-ce que…

« Vous voyez ? Frisk va bien. Je ne lui ai pas fait de mal. Mais vous pouvez le voir… elle n'est pas au meilleur de ses possibilités. Mais ce qui est bizarre… c'est que vous montrez tous beaucoup d'intérêt pour l'enfant ayant démarré tout ce désordre. »

Normal, non ? Marilyn se retourna en premier.

« Geno. Comment tu sais que cela va marcher ? Si nous ramenons Chara ici, tu ne pourras retenir personne. Surtout si tu t'en vas, si tu meurs. »

« Eh bien, répondit-il, on ne **PEUT** pas mourir ici. Mais avec tout ce que je sais, je peux vous dire qu'on ne peut pas non plus se régénérer. Je n'ai juste qu'à frapper Chara suffisamment fort pour que ça le fasse tomber dans le coma. Rien de plus. »

OK… on nageait en plein délire, là !

« Rien… de plus ? G… Geno ! »

« Hé, ne tentez pas de donner une hauteur morale à tout ça, je ne suis pas un sadique. Je tente juste d'être honnête avec vous dans la mesure du possible, aussi direct que je peux l'être. C'est la **SEULE** voie. »

« Non, ça ne l'est pas !, intervint Twiggy en haussant un peu plus la voix. Nous avons Frisk ! Il est possible d'avoir un cas de figure où Chara peut être expulsé hors du corps. »

« Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi protecteurs envers Frisk. ILS ont commencé. ILS ont tué Papyrus en premier. Comme si j'allais, avec les pouvoirs qu'ils avaient, leur faire à nouveau confiance ! Ils ont tué tout le monde ! Ils ont laissé Chara prendre le contrôle du corps ! »

« Mais je peux dire qu'ils le regrettent !, enchaîna Marilyn. Nous pouvons tous dire sans exception qu'ils le regrettent ! »

« ETES-VOUS FOUS ?, explosa soudainement Geno. Qui se soucie de leurs regrets ? Ils l'ont quand même fait ! Etes-vous réellement en train d'approuver, je n'ai pas d'autre manière de le dire, l'enfer que j'ai vu ? »

« Ce n'est pas ce que nous pensons !, répliqua notre ami fermement. Ce n'est pas une solution parfaite, c'est tout à fait vrai, mais elle est meilleure que mettre fin à notre existence ! As-tu oublié que nous ne venons pas de ce monde, Geno ? Nous avons des amis, des frères, et si pour toi, ta solution nécessite de les condamner avec eux, toi et nous, c'est encore moins une solution viable ! Il y a énormément de zones d'ombre dans ton plan et aucun d'entre nous n'est sûr qu'il marchera ! »

« Vous faites confiance à notre meurtrier ! Qui dispose toujours du pouvoir des RESET ! Et vous non plus n'avez aucune idée de si votre plan va fonctionner ! Mettre fin à tout ceci est le seul espoir de tous ! »

Bon. Là, ça commence à bien m'énerver, cette histoire.

« NON, CA NE L'EST PAS ! ET AUCUN DE TES AMIS N'APPROUVERAIT ! NI TORIEL, NI UNDYNE, NI ALPHYS ET ENCORE MOINS PAPYRUS ! »

Tout le monde se retourne vers moi. Et instantanément, je pense déjà que j'ai déconné quelque peu. Je viens de hurler plus fort que je ne le voulais.

« Comment… »

Quoi ? Comment quoi ?

« **COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ? LES UTILISER CONTRE MOI ?** »

Ouille. Oui, j'ai déconné.

« STOP ! »

Oh, merci, Jacket. Heureusement qu'il a une voix assez puissante pour le stopper. Cela ne nous rendait que plus fermes et déterminés. Personne n'a reculé. Nous avançâmes tous d'un pas, même, pour bien lui montrer qu'on ne pliait pas comme ça.

« Si tu penses que Cy' voulait dire ça, Geno, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'os de ton pied ! Et l'effet est double si tu penses que nous voulons être tes ennemis ! Nous avons tous perdu Papyrus, te souviens-tu ? Il compte tout autant pour nous que pour toi ! Alors, calmons-nous et essayons de réfléchir et parler comme des adultes. »

Cela le convainquit de stopper ses Gaster Blasters. Et fort heureusement, je crois que sinon, nos vies se seraient arrêtées là.

« Oui… tu as raison… nous sommes tous un peu à fleur de peau. Désolé. Je suppose qu'aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas… **la peau la plus dure qui soit**. »

Grands yeux de notre part. Et éclat de rire. Ouf, ouf, triple ouf.

« Hé bien voilà, lâcha « notre » Sans, c'était exactement ça ! Le Geno classique est à nouveau là ! »

En effet.

« Mais, Geno, reprit-il plus sérieusement, je pense que là, tu peux comprendre… pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas accepter de faire ça. »

« Oh… oui, je crois que je comprends. Et je pense que vous pouvez voir pourquoi je ne peux pas stopper. Pourquoi c'est ce que je dois faire. »

Un moment de silence assez pesant s'envahit. Ça aussi, c'est une chose que je déteste : les silences pesants.

« Je suppose que… les gens penseraient que j'essaie de vous stopper. »

« Mais, questionna Ginger, j'imagine qu'il n'y a pas de retour possible ? »

« Non. Pas de retour possible. »

En fait, s'il n'y avait pas de retour possible pour lui… très bien, c'est son truc à lui. C'est lui qui a ce plan, c'est lui qui assume et le fait jusqu'au bout. Tant qu'il ne nous force pas à le faire, on peut très bien lui foutre une paix royale, non ? En tout cas, les autres semblaient l'avoir bien compris. C'est fou comme on se comprend relativement vite et bien, ces derniers temps.

« Très bien. Fais donc ce que tu as à faire. Fais-nous retourner dans le monde des monstres, fais-nous oublier et recommencer. Peut-être que les prochains « nous » y arriveront mieux. Alors… bonne chance, Geno. »

Son regard était à nouveau rempli de cette immense tristesse. Il était en train d'avancer sa main et de réaliser son claquement de doigts caractéristique… mais je remarquai que sa main était… peu sûre d'elle, hésitante. Elle tremblait. Puis, il la baissa. On leva tous un sourcil.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. »

Les deux sourcils.

« Je ne peux pas faire ça. Pas à nouveau, mon Dieu… pas encore… »

Il s'était mis à trembler de tout son corps.

« Je ne peux pas refaire ça… »

Les bugs autour de lui se faisaient de plus en plus présents. Cela ne sentait pas bon…

« Geno ? »

Immédiatement, Twiggy, en bon samaritain qu'il était, s'avança vers lui.

« Hé, Geno, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il voulut prendre sa main, mais… l'autre la lui prit.

« Hé ! »

Et merde, là, il n'aurait pas pu faire plus fort pour nous faire nous remettre sur nos gardes ! Et exciter Marilyn.

« J'ai compris, maintenant. La seule raison de votre désaccord avec moi. La seule raison de pourquoi vous voulez m'éloigner de mon objectif à chaque nouveau RESET… est que vous ne voyez pas ce que moi, je vois. »

« Lâche-moi. »

« Mais cette fois ? Vous avez amené **SON** écharpe. Comme ce que j'ai… comme ce que « nous » avons fait, il y a longtemps. »

« Lâche… moi, putain… »

« Je ne vais pas vous faire retourner au début et vous faire oublier. Non, j'ai besoin que vous voyiez chaque RESET pour ce qu'il est. Quand vous voyez chaque ami, chaque monstre, vivre les mêmes journées, encore et encore. Quand tu vois chaque situation se répéter, comme un disque cassé. »

Il ne lâchait pas Twiggy. Et c'était bien la pire chose qu'il pouvait faire.

« Et quand vous les voyez mourir. Encore et encore. Et que vous chutez dans le désespoir. Puis vous verrez. C'est l'unique moyen de stopper cet horrible cycle. Et vous verrez vous-même pourquoi cette timeline doit prendre fin pour toujours. »

« Arrête ça, Geno !, apostropha plus fortement Ginger.

« Je ne veux voir personne aller dans l'enfer que j'ai vu. Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Que nous sommes sûrement tous ces types devant tout apprendre à la dure… »

« **LACHE TWIGGY ! TOUT DE SUITE !** »

Il avait explosé. Parce que Geno venait d'enfreindre une sacro-sainte règle (même si techniquement, il n'était pas au courant de cela) : il ne fallait PAS toucher à Twiggy dans le but de porter physiquement ou psychologiquement atteinte à sa personne. Parce qu'alors, Marilyn pouvait devenir… fureur pure. Là, l' _Antichrist Superstar_ avait ressurgi alors que notre ami tentait de dire quelque chose.

« Geno… non… il y a une autre… une meilleure voie. »

Le claquement de doigts qu'il fit… fut sans aucun doute le plus glaçant que j'entendis. Parce qu'en l'occurrence, il s'était suivi… d'un bruit semblable à un cœur étant soudainement pressé comme un citron. Un cœur humain qu'on écrasait sans aucun remords et… MERDE, POURQUOI MARILYN EST-IL LE SEUL A REAGIR ? MAIS QU'ON SE BOUGE, NOM D'UN CHIEN !

 _Geno !_

Qu'est-ce que… et merde, Frisk était aussi dans la merde, elle était prisonnière ! Mais si Twiggs est en train de se faire vraiment pressuriser le cœur mais que Frisk est aussi enfermée… qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? Ils ont tous les deux besoin de nous !

 _Que… qu'est-ce que tu fais à Twiggy ?_

Bordel… deux personnes ayant besoin d'aide en même temps. Et une version de Sans qui nous accule. Et la voix de Frisk qui ne trouve pas d'écho chez Geno… et merde, que je commence à… avoir mal à la tête… je sens que ça recommence… encore cette putain d'impuissance qui revient toquer à la porte de mon cerveau… non, je ne veux pas que tu entres !

 _Geno, arrête ça !_

Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une putain de plante verte inutile ? Non, je n'en ai pas l'air… ON en a tous l'air ! Même pas, on l'est carrément… NON ! Fais quelque chose, espèce de stupide abrutie ! Tire-lui dessus, jette-toi sur lui, fais un truc ! Oui, mais s'il est bien plus puissant que nous tous, on fait bien de rester à l'écart… Marilyn est-il donc le seul à porter à peu près ses couilles ? Putain, l'OVERLOAD revient… je suis proche du bug, je ne sais pas quoi faire, je dois faire un truc, je ne pense plus bien, putain, Twiggy, t'as vraiment pas de chance de nous avoir comme amis, t'es sûrement mort et on n'a rien empêché du tout, Jeordie va nous tuer, nous manger, nous vomir, nous remanger, nous chier et jeter le tout aux ordures, après tout, on le mérite…

« Oh. Maintenant, tu te soucies de ce qui arrive à Twiggy ? Heh. Si tu veux le savoir. Je lui fais revivre tous tes pires RESET. Ça devient vraiment dur de te défendre quand il voit tes pires côtés. Après lui, tous les autres verront les pires choses que tu leur as faites. Les pires choses que tu as faites à tout le monde. Et après… ils ne pourront qu'approuver. »

« Hé. »

Oh merde, c'était quoi, encore ? Attends une minute… même si ça commence à être le bordel en moi, on dirait… on dirait…

« C'est tout ce que tu as ? »

Oh… merde, merde, merde… peut-être que Jeordie ne va pas nous tuer, finalement… bordel, on dirait qu'il est encore plus résistant qu'avant la vue de toutes ces autres timelines. J'crois qu'à part être soudainement pétris d'admiration, on ne peut trop rien faire. Merde, là, il est devenu soudainement l'homme le plus magnifique du monde, à cet instant-là !

« Parce que si tu crois que toutes ces visions vont nous pousser à t'aider… eh bien, mon pote, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'à l'os du petit orteil. »

Rien à redire. Je pense qu'on est même prêts à rigoler de bon cœur.

« Ce n'est pas drôle. »

Sauf Geno, donc.

« Je pensais que ça l'était. En tout cas, Geno, fourre-toi bien ça dans le crâne : même en me faisant revivre, en nous faisant revivre, toutes tes vies et tous les éléments de ta mémoire… RIEN ne nous poussera à aider à la destruction de tout. Parce que nous vivons. Et parce que nous aimons. Contrairement à toi, je suppose. »

Sa voix n'avait jamais été si forte et impérieuse. Bordel, là, sûr qu'il aurait pu inspirer une bonne dizaine de toiles de maître !

« Alors, soit tu nous fais tout oublier et on recommence à nouveau. Ou alors, nous faisons les choses selon notre vision. »

Et là… Geno sembla perdre un peu de son envie de nous forcer. Les bugs se stabilisaient, il semblait redevenir normal. Il se retourna vers nous tous.

« Désolé. Il ne peut pas y avoir que ces deux seules options. Je vous retrouverai plus tard… peut-être que vous avez besoin de plus de temps. »

Et il claqua des doigts. Et tout le paysage s'est évanoui. J'ai réatterri dans… la chambre où Papyrus nous avait installé, moi et Jacket. Et ce fut un uppercut. Soudainement, j'avais froid, j'avais mal, j'étais mal, j'étais fatiguée, j'étais pleine de haine concentrée envers ces deux sales destructeurs génocidaires, pleine de tristesse envers ces monstres qui ne pouvaient pas avoir la paix, pleine de plein de choses qui me minaient le moral. Et ça se voyait sur son visage à lui aussi. Et même si ça n'allait pas régler nos problèmes tout de suite, j'ai préféré me réfugier dans ses bras et pleurer. Parce qu'on était sans cesse dupés. Parce qu'on voyait des gens pour qui nous nous étions pris d'affection mourir. Et parce qu'on avait merdé. Depuis qu'on était arrivés. On subissait la répétition des jours, on essayait de faire le bien autour de nous… et on échouait lamentablement. Et eux, ils menaient la danse. Danse que nous, nous ne voulions plus faire. Mais que nous serions sûrement sans cesse condamnés à répéter.

* * *

« Oh, bonjour ! Je suis Flowey ! Flowey la Fleur ! Oh, mais quel farceur je suis ! Vous le savez déjà tous. Héhéhé, je vous l'avais dit ! Vous auriez dû suivre mon plan. Mais NOOOOOOOOOON ! Vous ne pouviez même pas croire la possibilité de croire une autre version de ce cher Sans. Alors, qu'allez-vous faire ? Est-ce que vous allez finalement jouer à son jeu ? _Golly_ , vous saviez qu'il ne vous ferait rien oublier du tout ! Allez-vous céder ? Encore combien de RESETS ? Avant que vous n'approuviez… il laissera tout comme ça… alors, qu'allez-vous faire ? »

« … »

« Alors ? »

« Je pense que la seule chose qu'on fera, ce sera te tuer, tuer Chara, tuer Geno, vous arracher vos âmes et les bouffer. Enfin, pour toi, ce sera plutôt juste te manger, vu que tu ne sembles avoir aucune âme. »

« Wooooh ! Eh bien, ça, Jacket, je pense que c'est la chose la plus honnête que j'ai pu entendre venant de l'un d'entre vous. Bien, voir quelles horribles personnes vous pouvez être, vous tous, peut en fait être quelque chose d'épuisant, ça, je le sais ! Oh, on dirait que le monde va RESET, il est temps pour vous de revenir ! _Golly_. Vous voir piégés comme ça est si drôle. Encore combien de temps jusqu'à TON claquement de doigts, Sans ? Je ne peux plus attendre pour voir ce jeu ! Bon… on se verra de l'autre côté, les amis. »

* * *

 **Et voili voilou ! Putain, j'l'ai enfin fini, ce chapitre ! Sûrement le plus long d'** _ **AfterManson**_ **et sûrement mon plus long écrit à ce jour ! En tout cas, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Je tiens également à vous dire merci pour le franchissement des 120 vues ! C'est juste… Wow. Merci encore et ravi que cette saga vous plaise (même si elle touchera à sa fin dans quelques chapitres… eh oui, c'est triste.) !**

 **Si vous avez une question ou un avis, n'oubliez pas les reviews et moi, je pars tout de suite écrire le chapitre suivant !**

 **Tshaw !**


	8. Cryptorchild

**Hello bonjour à tous, ici MrJacketBarths (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez) !**

 **Nos héros à présent en fâcheuse posture et acculés au fond du mur, que va-t-il se passer pour eux, désormais ? C'est ce que vous allez voir tout de suite !**

 **Tous les personnages présents appartiennent à leurs créateurs ou s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes.**

 **Le titre du chapitre est un pastiche de** _ **Cryptorchid**_ **, sixième piste (non, ce n'est pas réellement un single) d'** _ **Antichrist Superstar**_ **, écrite par Marilyn Manson, composée par Madonna Wayne Gacy et produite par Manson, Trent Reznor et Dave Ogilvie.**

 **Enjoy !**

 _POV Madonna Wayne Gacy_

« Aujourd'hui, mes amis, est un grand jour ! Je peux le sentir… jusque dans mes os ! »

Hrnhnrnhnrn… quoi ? Ah merde, ouais, ma réplique ! Euh, non, à moins que ce ne soit celle de Sans… merde, c'est quoi en premier, déjà ? Oh, je ne m'en souviens plus. Ça fait d'ailleurs combien de fois que je refais ça ? Qu'on refait ça ? Deux ou trois ? Ça doit être la troisième fois qu'on vit cette matinée, oui !

Oui, je suis fatigué, au cas où ça ne se verrait pas. Nous sommes tous au stade terminal de la fatigue, cela doit bien se voir. Si je regarde autour de moi, je suis bien le seul (ainsi que Ginger) à ne pas avoir le coude de quelqu'un posé sur une épaule pour pouvoir tenir. Parce que Marilyn et Jacket portent chacun quelqu'un et que Sans… ne fait que marcher de façon décérébrée. Et les porteurs… risquent à tout moment de s'effondrer, entraînant les gens portés avec eux. S'il n'y avait pas encore le fait qu'on ait plus de temps, je pense qu'on se serait déjà suicidés, très probablement. Sauf qu'on aurait laissé Jacket, Cyborg, Sans et Pap's un peu tout seuls et décemment, ce serait tout sauf chic. En parlant de Sans, on dirait qu'il vient de se cogner dans Papyrus.

« Tu… as l'air bien sûr de toi. »

OK, c'était nul et OK, j'étais sur le point de demander à ce qu'on refasse la scène avant de me souvenir que nous n'étions absolument pas dans un film. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qui n'est pas devenu un film, aujourd'hui ? En fait, la réponse est simple, c'est tout ce qui ne nous concerne pas et… non, je dois arrêter de parler, je ne fais que dire de la merde depuis le début de cette journée.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? »

« Huh ? »

« Je pensais que vous aimeriez cette blague ! Vous savez… **sentir jusque dans mes os** ? »

« Oh oui, répondit Sans, elle était bonne, celle-là. »

« Et vous êtes en train de courir ou de marcher très près de moi. Bon, pour vous, je ne sais pas, mais pour Sans, quand il tombe endormi, il s'effondre tout de suite ! Et cette écharpe qu'il avait, la nuit dernière… hmmm… y a-t-il quelque chose que vous ne me dites pas ? »

J'aurais pu me demander si c'était bien de briser le secret ou de toujours le garder, mais là, j'étais juste trop crevé. C'est d'ailleurs un miracle que je ne me sois pas encore effondré par terre.

« Non. Rien, répondit Sans. C'est juste une mauvaise nuit de repos. Parce que nous sommes tous un peu anxieux. Je te l'ai déjà dit, le fait d'être un peu tes frères d'armes pour aujourd'hui, surtout que moi, je suis un tas d'os un peu feignasse. Donc, ça nous donne à tous beaucoup d'… »

« Stop. »

On releva tous la tête.

« Juste… juste stop. »

Je fus surpris par cela. Pour la première fois, Papyrus, qui parlait toujours de façon extrêmement positive et agréable… avait un ton de reproche dans la voix. Sûrement que pour lui, ce n'était rien… mais pour nous, c'était encore un signe d'échec. Je pense que là, on aurait pas pu faire pire. Même lui, qui nous avait recueillis, logés et nourris avec son frère, semblait déçu par notre attitude de zombies ensommeillés. On était tombés aussi bas que ça, ouais.

« Est-ce que vous pensez vraiment que je ne vois pas à travers cela ? Vous n'avez pas à me dire ce qui vous est arrivé. Vraiment, ne vous sentez pas obligés de me le dire. Si vous ne voulez pas, je le comprends tout à fait ! J'imagine… juste que j'avais besoin de dire ça. C'est juste… que je commence à connaître un peu tout le monde et que je connais Sans mieux que… »

Il fut interrompu par un rire. Il venait de Sans. Il rigolait. Nerveusement, cela s'entendait bien. Son rire ressemblait à celui d'un maître du monde fou… sauf que là, c'est la fatigue morale qui le faisait rire aussi diaboliquement. Mais ce n'était pas ça, le plus… pétrifiant, si je puis le dire comme ça. Non, c'était Marilyn. Il était maintenant à genoux et… pour la première fois que je le connaissais, Marilyn Manson, l' _Antichrist Superstar_ , le cauchemar vivant de l'Amérique bigote, l'homme qui n'avait pas hésité à détruire des pages de la Bible, à brûler le drapeau de cette bonne vieille putain d'Amérique… sanglotait à genoux. Sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Et il semblait marmonner quelque chose.

« Les… les gars ? »

Papyrus commençait, fort logiquement, à s'inquiéter. Inquiétude qui augmenta quand il vit les visages tristes, épuisés et/ou défaits de mes compagnons et de moi-même.

« Les gars ! Vous… vous m'effrayez ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Oui. Oui, on est effrayants. Parce que tu ignorais ce qui se passait. Parce qu'on a caché. Parce qu'on a menti. Parce qu'on a expérimenté ce qu'était la mort et la répétition. Et parce qu'on a merdé. C'était la même pensée pour chacun d'entre nous : on a tous merdé, tous autant que nous sommes.

« Papyrus, s'exprima à nouveau Marilyn. Tu sais beaucoup de choses sur Sans et tu commences à nous connaître. Mais tu ne sais pas tout sur nous et nous ne savons pas tout sur toi et tes amis. Et peut-être que nous croyons que te garder à l'écart pourra arranger certaines choses. Mais tu es un adulte, tu es à la fois frère et ami. Et tu peux… non, tu veux gérer ça. Avec nous tous. Pas à pas. »

Il n'osa rien répondre.

« C'est ce que tu voulais nous dire, pas vrai, Pap's ? Peut-être que ta façon de le dire aurait été différente, mais ce que je viens de dire… c'est exactement ce que tu allais nous dire. Tout le monde pourra te le confirmer. »

Immédiatement, le grand squelette sembla chercher nos regards… et n'y trouva que des confirmations silencieuses et tristes.

« Tu vois, _bro'_ … après un temps, les mots s'embrouillent tous. Quand on les entend encore et encore et que ça ne se termine jamais… il y a un moment où tout perd son sens. »

Papyrus ne parla pas. Il resta silencieux. Peut-être qu'en fait, il n'allait même pas nous faire de reproches. L'aurait-on déçu à ce point ? Non, quand même pas ? En fait, peut-être que si. On en était vraiment là. Au point où même lui était susceptible de nous lâcher. On était décidément une belle bande de crétins. Marilyn releva finalement la tête, perdu, hagard, ne sachant plus quoi dire. Plus aucun dialogue ne s'entendait… plus personne ne parlait… plus rien. Alors, il osa relever la tête et bouger les lèvres, les yeux mouillés de larmes, tandis que Sans n'osait même plus regarder son frère et lui parler.

« J… je suis désolé… nous… avons échoué… »

Mais ce fut là que nous eûmes droit… au geste d'amitié le plus beau auquel nous avons eu droit au cours de toute notre vie. Le plus grand ne parla toujours pas, fit juste quelques pas… et nous prit tous dans ses bras. Ce qui laissa à Marilyn une bonne occasion pour verser quelques larmes de plus. Et pour nous une bonne occasion… de pouvoir cesser de faire comme si on avait de l'énergie en nous. Ce qui, en fait, nous donna plus d'énergie que d'envie de nous endormir. C'était… quelque chose que nous n'avions plus réellement eu depuis que nos Créateurs avaient quitté les maisons familiales.

« Ecoutez, je ne comprends vraiment pas ce qui se passe, dit-il, mais si vous m'avez entendu vous le dire à tous avant, peut-être… peut-être trop ? Je veux dire, je ne me souviens pas de vous avoir dit deux fois une même phrase mais ce n'est pas grave. Si je vous les ai dites trop de fois et que vous pouvez me les restituer, cela veut dire que je vous ai vraiment dit plusieurs fois les mêmes phrases ! C'est juste que je m'inquiète sur le fait que depuis le début de la journée, vous êtes tout le temps restés renfermés sur vous-mêmes et vous vous comportez comme si tout allait bien. Pourquoi ? Est-ce parce que vous pensez que cela va me protéger ? »

Il n'avait pas dit cela comme une affirmation. Cette fois, ça avait vraiment et grandement changé. Parce que cette fois, il l'avait dit comme une question. Et il n'attendait qu'une chose : notre réponse. Qui allait devoir être la plus honnête possible.

« Ecoute, Papyrus, commença Twiggy, nous ne pensons rien. C'est juste que… nous ne voulons pas faire de mal aux gens, surtout pas à vous. »

« Et… pourquoi voudriez-vous nous faire du mal ? »

Twiggs et nous autres, nous soufflâmes. Et nous lâchâmes tout sur les raisons qui nous ont vu arriver dans ce monde. Tout. La partie génocide. Les zombies. Le réveil en pleine nuit. Le rush du jeu. La découverte des parts de tarte au réveil. Le départ vers le Mont Ebott. La chute. Et tout le reste. Ils écoutèrent attentivement toute notre histoire et les raisons de notre venue ici et… étonnamment, ne semblèrent pas nous juger ou poser un regard accusateur sur nous. Ce qui me poussa à terminer ce que nous voulions tous dire.

« En fait, avec ce qu'on vous a raconté, on voudrait vous dire… c'est la première fois depuis un bon bout de temps qu'on rencontre des gens… cool. Assurés, joyeux, drôles… c'est juste que si nous lâchions tout à ce sujet… nous aurions pu tout ruiner. Et nous ne voulons pas que cela arrive, nous ne voulons pas qu'il vous arrive du mal. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous pensez que cela me fait ?, reprit Papyrus.

« Hmm ? »

« Tout ce que vous faites en ce moment. Les mensonges, les secrets… vous éloigner peu à peu de moi, de tout le monde… prétendre que vous allez bien, que tout va bien ? Et quand je vous parle… ça ne va finalement pas ? Que pensez-vous que cela me fait et vous fait ? »

« Je… ne sais pas… »

« C'est parce que le Grand Papyrus ne vous a pas laissé le temps de savoir ! Mais je ne suis pas en colère. Je suis heureux ! Parce qu'après tout ce temps, j'ai été patient et vous vous êtes finalement ouverts à moi ! Même si j'aurais préféré que cela se fasse avant la crise de nerfs et les rires effrayants… »

« Oh, désolé, dit Sans. Nous n'étions pas vraiment bien. »

« Mais, enchaîna Cyborg, tout ce temps, tu as attendu que nous te parlons ? Pourquoi ? »

« Mais parce que je ne crois pas ce que certains pensent ! Je ne crois pas que tous les humains sont des gens mauvais ! Vous ne savez certainement pas toutes ces vieilles histoires mais à cause de cela, certains sont persuadés que les humains ne souhaitent qu'une chose envers les monstres : leur faire du mal. Et quand je vous ai vu, j'ai immédiatement su que cela n'était qu'une légende, si je puis le dire ainsi. Et je déteste que vous vous isoliez ! Je déteste avoir à penser ce qui se passerait si vous tous, vous vous mettiez à vous murer dans la solitude ! »

Solitude… solitude… pourquoi ce mot est-il en train de rester plus que les autres dans ma tête ? Est-ce que…

« C'est ça. »

Je me tournai vers Daisy.

« De quoi ? »

« Les gars… C'EST CA ! »

« Oui, oui, c'est ça ! »

Nous ouvrîmes tous des grands yeux.

« Attendez, de quoi parlions-nous déjà ? »

« Pas le temps d'expliquer, Pap's ! Nous devons tous partir, maintenant ! »

Nous nous retrouvâmes devant la porte de l'autre jour, celle de notre première rencontre avec Toriel. Sans et Daisy semblaient avoir retrouvé le moral, nous, nous étions circonspects. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient en tête ?

« Les gars… euh, disons que ça me rend heureux de vous voir avec toute cette nouvelle énergie mais… pourquoi sommes-nous devant cet endroit précis ? »

« Crois-nous, _bro_ , j'adorerais qu'on fasse tous la sieste, à ce moment-là, derrière un arbre. Mais là, nous devons être prêts au cas où un autre humain franchirait la porte. Qui sait… ce sera peut-être notre jour de chance. »

« Les choses sont en train de devenir un peu plus folles à chaque minute qui passe, gars, enchaîna Daisy. Et nous n'avons pas le temps de tout expliquer, donc… juste, crois-nous, OK ? »

« Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ne vous croirais-je pas ? »

« Peut-être que certaines des choses que tu verras… tu te demanderas si tu es dans un rêve. »

Et sur ce, un bruit de verrou se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit timidement… et **IL** apparut. Il avait l'air de toujours penser qu'il menait le jeu… mais à en juger par les mines réjouies de nos deux amis, tout porte à croire que cette fois, **NOUS** risquions de mener.

« Les gars ! C'est un autre humain ? »

« Yep. Hey, gamin. Toriel n'est pas là, aujourd'hui ? »

« Non. Sinon, où est-ce que vous avez trouvé cette écharpe très cool ? »

« On l'a volée à un… gamin qui faisait le con, dis-je à Chara.

« Alors, quoi ? Vous avez amené Papyrus ici pour accélérer la partie où je vais le tuer, pas vrai ? »

« Attendez, quoi ? »

« Non, dit Sans. On a d'autres plans, aujourd'hui. Crois-moi, ça va tuer, ce qui va se passer. »

« C'est une menace ou un jeu de mots ? »

« Les deux, répondit Ginger.

« Les gars. C'est rude. »

« Ouais, reprit le petit squelette, c'est vrai. Faudrait qu'on s'excuse. Que dirais-tu d'un câlin, poto ? »

« Un câlin ? Oh, s'il vous… »

Sa petite tirade blasée, il n'eut pas le temps de la terminer, vu que tout le monde se précipita sur lui et le neutralisa rapidement avant de le porter à la manière de ces gars, dans l'Antiquité, qui faisaient des sacrifices humains. Ou ces mêmes sacrifices humains tels qu'ils sont représentés dans les films.

« Hé, Geno !, cria Daisy. On a gagné et nous avons Chara pour toi ! Mais si tu le veux, tu devras venir le prendre. Et cette offre sera unique. »

Il sembla ne pas y avoir de réponse. Enfin, sauf pour notre bon ami.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Tu veux Chara ? Eh bien, viens le prendre ! »

Et… il sembla toujours ne rien se passer.

« Wow. J'ai dû vraiment vous rendre fous parce que là, il ne se passe… »

Pour la seconde fois, il fut coupé net dans sa phrase, vu que le paysage se mit lentement à disparaître, disparaître… jusqu'à redevenir à nouveau noir, signifiant que nous étions à nouveau revenus.

« Eh bien, s'exclama Sans. On dirait que ça a marché. »

« Sans, est-ce que tu nous as encore téléportés dans mon placard ?, questionna Papyrus. Même si j'avoue qu'il n'est pas si grand que ça… »

« Dans ton placard ?, interrogea Twiggy à son tour.

« Longue histoire, répondit Sans.

Frisk, elle, était toujours là. Emprisonnée par de grands os et toujours dans l'incapacité de nous venir en aide. Et son voleur de corps vit très bien sa présence.

« Où est-ce qu'on est ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? »

« Je ne te le dirai pas, se contenta de répondre Marilyn. Par contre, si j'étais toi… je ne m'aventurerais pas trop loin. Parce que le maître de ces lieux… est quelqu'un qui a gardé une très forte rancune contre toi, car il est mort de tes mains. »

Sa remarque s'était accompagnée d'un petit sourire malicieux. Encore une chose de plus pour le déstabiliser. Et, à ce moment-là, j'aurais pu passer le temps qui allait suivre à attendre Geno, mais… un flash lumineux se fit vers ma direction et je me retrouvai soudainement… dans une pièce. Une salle à manger. Avec quatre personnes assises, Toriel, Chara et deux m'autres étant inconnues. Qui étaient en train de manger cette fameuse tarte qui nous avait été offerte (je pouvais presque sentir le goût, rien qu'en repensant à cela). Et… rien qu'en les entendant, j'ai versé une larme. Ou trois, je ne sais plus. Parce que là, j'ai eu l'impression de m'être pris une grosse rasade d'amour dans la gueule. Et d'avoir compris beaucoup trop de choses en cinq secondes. Parce que maintenant, je savais. Ce que Chara était. Ce que Toriel était. Ce que Flowey était, je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai su mais je l'ai su. Et quand finalement, ce flash-back qui ne semblait bizarrement « réservé » qu'à moi se termina et que je fus revenu là où nous nous trouvions, j'étais encore en train de presque pleurer.

« **Toi.** »

Enfin, jusqu'à ce que la voix de Geno, qui avait revu pour la première fois depuis énormément d'années celui qui l'avait tué, me sorte de mes tristes pensées.

« Sans ? »

« Oh, désolé, Pap's. Je déteste juste te lancer à travers tout ça. Ce type-là ? C'est bizarre et compliqué… mais ouais, il est moi. Il se fait appeler Geno. Et si tu veux savoir ce qui arriverait si on s'isolait… eh bien, j'imagine qu'il serait le meilleur exemple pour illustrer ça. Surtout pour moi, parce qu'il est moi. »

« Est-ce que vous pensez que tout cela est une **blague**? »

« Non, répondis-je. Pas du tout. »

« Arrêtez cela. Traiter ce que vous faites comme cela, c'est une blague. »

« Nous ne faisons pas cela du tout, répondit Cyborg. Les choses sont juste un peu plus tendues. »

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? Pourquoi… je veux dire… pourquoi est-il ici ? »

« Hé, je t'ai dit que tu pouvais prendre Chara et tu nous as fait venir ici, ne t'en prends qu'à toi-même ! »

« NYEH ! POUVEZ-VOUS, POUR L'AMOUR DU CIEL, ARRETER DE VOUS BATTRE ? »

Et instantanément… tout le monde arrêta de parler.

« Alors, déjà, Sans, arrête de contrarier… hmm… toi-même ? »

« K, _bro_. »

« Et… toi… »

Papyrus, qui s'était radouci aussi vite qu'il s'était énervé, s'arrêta quelques secondes, rien que le fait de voir Geno, cela semblait presque l'émouvoir.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

« Ouais… »

Il se téléporta… et, en un instant, je fus en costume _The Golden Age of Grotesque_ … et devant mon clavier et mes percussions. Pareil pour les autres, qui se retrouvèrent avec leurs instruments et merde, est-ce que Jacket avait maintenant un costard-cravate blanc et un haut-de-forme de la même couleur ?

« …je vais bien. »

« Tu veux vraiment faire face au pouvoir de la musique, Geno ? »

Et sur ce, il commença à jouer de la guitare sèche, nos esprits se retrouvant soudainement « connectés » par le début de musique qui se jouait. La tête de notre adversaire avait pris un air un peu circonspect. Il faut dire que les gens qui avaient affaire à nous dans ce genre de conditions ne se doutaient pas que la musique… avait plus de pouvoir qu'on ne pouvait se l'imaginer.

Mais là, c'était le moment de calme avant que tout n'explose. Et tout explosa. En un instant, c'était comme si les éléments se mettaient à se déchaîner, rien qu'avec l'énergique mélodie qui se jouait. En fait… je pense que si Roland Emmerich ou Michael Bay s'étaient trouvés dans les parages, ils auraient tout de suite désespérément cherché un téléphone portable ou une caméra pour pouvoir filmer ce qui était en train de se passer. Sauf que comme il n'y a pas de caméras ou de téléphones portables dans cet endroit et que de toute façon, il serait presque impossible de filmer. Donc, ils l'auraient dans le cul. Mais là, j'étais bien trop occupé à taper frénétiquement sur mes percussions, donc pas le temps de réfléchir.

Le spectacle fut à la fois violent et sublime. C'était à la fois la mélodie, Geno qui tentait de nous hurler que nous ne devions pas protéger Chara et Sans qui lui disait qu'il avait tout faux et que tout cela devait se terminer maintenant. Mais la mélodie couvrait tellement l'espace qu'il n'y avait quasiment que ça qui se faisait entendre. Faut dire, nous n'étions plus concentrés que sur la « bonne tenue » de la musique jouée. Cela aurait presque pu durer pendant toute l'éternité… mais on savait, tous autant qu'on était, que ça ne durerait pas aussi longtemps que ça. Et cela se confirma quand on vit la tête de Geno prendre une expression faciale qui nous faisait bien voir qu'au fond, il était épuisé.

A un moment, la musique se termina lentement et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'on pouvait peut-être, éventuellement, je ne sais pas, envisager de dialoguer.

« Je… »

Bon, d'accord, là, ce n'était plus qu'une éventualité.

« Je suis juste… si fatigué… »

Ben, devine quoi, Geno ? Nous aussi.

« Hé, gars ?, lui répondit Jacket. Je pense qu'en fait, on a tous nos os qui sont fatigués, en fait. »

Il avait accompagné cette tentative de jeu de mot d'un petit sourire se voulant complice. Et le squelette à moitié bugué… se mit à rire. Quelques secondes. Mais son rire n'en était pas vraiment un. Parce que quelques secondes plus tard… il se mit à verser des larmes. Les mêmes que moi quand je me suis retrouvé dans ce flashback. Comme s'il était dans la même situation que moi, comme si, lui aussi, il avait réalisé énormément de choses et ce, dans un temps bien trop court pour pouvoir digérer toutes ces nouvelles informations. Il ne semblait plus vouloir être notre ennemi. En fait… il n'avait jamais semblé vouloir être notre ennemi. En fait, quand on prenait ENFIN le temps d'y réfléchir… c'était juste un Sans qui s'était retrouvé presque tout seul et qui avait été rongé par cela, tellement qu'il aurait pu détruire des millions de vies, juste guidé par son ultra-nihilisme. Et il semblait avoir compris que combattre n'était pas la meilleure solution. Ce qui nous poussa tous à venir le consoler. Parce que, ouais, je me suis bien rendu compte grâce à cet univers que le pouvoir de l'amour, tout ce genre de choses… c'était loin d'être si con que ça, en fait.

« Hmm. OK. Donc, voyons si j'ai bon… vous êtes tous les deux Sans ? En tout cas, de ce que je vois. »

« Hum… oui. »

« Mais le premier a été très gravement blessé et s'est séparé en deux personnes. »

« Eh bien… oui, c'est plutôt ça. »

Pour toute réponse, la version de Sans que nous connaissions montra son âme, incomplète, à son frère.

« _Wowie_ ! Et… ces RESET… ils arrivent depuis longtemps ? »

« Yep. »

« Sans… enfin, je veux dire Geno ? »

« Hm ? »

« Je ne comprends pas très bien tout ça. Et, franchement, cela n'enlève pas le fait que les autres m'ont longtemps caché ça. »

« Désolé, _bro_. Sinon, ceux qui veulent, je vais aller voir les deux gamins. Voilà, juste pour vous dire… »

Immédiatement, moi et les autres, nous nous levâmes, laissant Papyrus et Geno avec Jacket & Cyborg (d'ailleurs, je remarquais qu'ils s'étaient faits plus discrets qu'à leur habitude… faudrait que je leur demande s'ils couvent quelque chose). Et nous nous dirigeâmes vers Frisk et Chara, toujours assis.

« Bon, allez, _kids_ , on y va !, s'exclama Ginger.

« Hein ? Je ne vais aller nulle part avec… »

« Oui, oui, ne sois pas si impatient, ajoutai-je en prenant Chara par la main, on y va ! »

« Hé ! J'ai dit NON ! »

SPOILER : on ne l'a pas écouté. Et ce fut proprement jouissif de l'entendre protester, les petits sourires en coin qu'on avait sur nos visages en témoignaient. On a fini par se poser suffisamment loin pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Enfin, sauf si les humeurs meurtrières de _Mister Killerstar_ (j'en avais un peu marre de l'appeler « Chara » tout le temps) revenaient s'en mêler. Sinon, je ne change pas d'avis sur la jouissance que nous procure le fait de le voir contrarié.

« Est-ce que vous allez dire quelque chose ou juste rester plantés là comme ça ? »

Ça aussi.

« On peut faire les deux, plaisanta Twiggy, mais on n'est pas des multitâches. Enfin, disons qu'on pourrait mieux expliquer mais ce n'est pas le moment pour ça. »

« Je signale que c'est vous qui m'avez amené ici de force avec Frisk et Sans 2.0… »

« Techniquement, c'est lui qui est venu en premier, reprit Sans (celui qu'on connaissait). Donc, c'est moi, Sans 2.0. »

« Hé, ne m'interrompez pas ! »

« Mon Dieu, prononça Marilyn d'une petite voix exagérément outrée, tu nous as TELLEMENT rendus confus ! Un instant, tu veux nous faire parler, l'instant d'après, tu veux qu'on se taise ! Je n'y comprends plus rien ! »

« Wooooh, ces messieurs sont devenus soudainement sarcastiques, que c'est beau ! »

« Désolé, Chara, mais voir des amis mourir encore et encore, ça nous a rendus moins sociables envers certains. On a essayé d'être plus sensibles envers les tueurs ayant démarré toute cette merde mais… disons que, parfois, il ne faut pas être trop sensible. »

« Grrrr… arrêtez ça ! »

Bon, on a bien fini par accéder à sa requête, on se moquait juste suffisamment pour pouvoir un peu se venger de ses humiliations.

« Donc, qu'est-ce que vous voulez me dire ? »

« Rien. »

Maintenant, on redevenait sérieux.

« Bon, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on se trouve ici ? »

« Parce que nous pensons que c'est à toi de nous dire quelque chose. »

« De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être que tu racontes ton histoire ? »

Chara se mit à éclater de rire en entendant cela. Et nous ne vîmes pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle à dire ça.

« Mon histoire ? Oh, je vois… vous pensez peut-être qu'en parlant de ce que je ressens, vous pensez que ça m'aiderait à changer ? Que c'est noble de votre part, quelles grandes personnes êtes-vous ! EST-CE QUE C'EST TOUT CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE DISE, BANDE D'HYPOCRITES ? »

Oh… d'accord. A juger par ce que pense Manson, le gosse a dû prononcer un mot qu'il ne fallait pas.

« Gamin… tu peux t'approcher, s'il te plaît ? J'ai un peu de mal à t'entendre… »

Il fut surpris d'entendre cette question, surtout qu'il n'a aucun mal à entendre les gens (enfin, ça, Chara ne le savait pas), mais il s'approcha tout de même. Et ce qui se passa… fut un peu notre vengeance collective pour tout. A savoir que Marilyn lui mit la plus grosse baffe qu'un homme puisse mettre à un sale gosse. Tellement grosse que ça le fit reculer de quelques pas… non, que ça aurait pu facilement le propulser à l'autre bout de l'endroit mais qu'il en est juste bien tombé sur le cul, la joue devenue complètement rouge. Il se releva, son expression faciale interrogeant clairement notre bon ami sur le pourquoi de son geste. Mais son air légèrement énervé donnait déjà un début de réponse.

« Moi, hypocrite ? NOUS, HYPOCRITES ? Laisse-moi te dire une chose bien claire, sale gosse : déjà, tu ne sais rien de moi, tu ne sais pas qui je suis, qui mes amis sont, donc t'as aucune légitimité à dire ça ! Ensuite, comment tu peux dire ça alors que TU as suggéré à Frisk de tuer tous les monstres juste pour ton petit plaisir personnel ? Elle se considère autant responsable que toi, mais c'est tout de même toi qui a eu l'idée en premier ! Donc… SI TU PENSES ETRE MIEUX QUE NOUS, LAISSE-MOI TE DIRE QUE TU TE FOUS LE DOIGT DANS L'ŒIL JUSQU'AU DOIGT DE PIED ! Et enfin, sache que maintenant, tu n'es plus le maître d'aucun jeu, plus le maître de rien du tout alors tu as tout intérêt à vite arrêter de nous parler comme ça ! »

Et il le gifla à nouveau, sur l'autre joue. Là, je pense que sa dignité a dû chuter de moitié.

« En plus, quand je sais ce que tu étais, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, je pense que c'est mieux d'être un hypocrite qu'un petit ingrat dans ton genre… »

Je n'avais fait que le murmurer mais ce fut murmuré suffisamment fort pour que certains regards se portent vers moi.

« Je… les gars, ce serait possible que j'explique plus tard ? »

A cet instant, je n'ai pas su si j'avais fait une connerie ou non. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, _Mister Killerstar_ (je l'aime bien, ce surnom, en fait) se mit ENFIN (j'ai envie de le dire comme ça) à parler et à nous raconter ce qu'on voulait entendre. A savoir, ce que je sais déjà un peu en partie à cause de ce flashback (faudrait d'ailleurs que j'aille chez mon psy quand tout cela sera terminé, je commence vraiment à être sérieusement traumatisé). Mais là… je ne peux pas me priver de cette pensée qui est : putain, enfin. Enfin, il arrêtait de se foutre de la gueule de tout le monde. Enfin, il arrêtait de se cacher derrière sa folie, qu'elle soit réelle ou simulée. Et enfin, il acceptait de dire ce qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui-même et de parler à cœur ouvert. Là, pour la première fois, on pouvait prendre ce gosse en pitié et avoir autre chose que des sentiments négatifs envers lui.

Et même quand Sans et Jacket avouèrent leurs propres fautes (histoire que plus personne n'ait de secrets)… cela ne provoqua aucune nouvelle bagarre. En fait… je crois que quelque chose venait de se passer avec tout cela. Comme s'il n'y avait plus besoin de se battre ou des choses comme ça. Non, en fait, il n'y avait REELLEMENT plus besoin de se battre. Maintenant, fallait juste passer en mode « ONU » et l'histoire pourra enfin trouver une fin heureuse. Fin heureuse… ouais, il y a encore quelques jours, j'aurais sûrement pas pensé que cette option puisse être plausible. Mais que voulez-vous, tout change. Ce fut à ce moment que Frisk posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ancien ami.

 _Peut-être que maintenant, il est temps de mettre fin à tout ça, Chara… rien de bon ne peut survenir de tout ça._

« Pfff… tu sais bien que tu as commencé ! Que tu as fait les RESET, que tu les as tués en premier ! Tout cela a réellement commencé avec toi ! »

 _Je sais. Je ne suis pas là pour nier mes fautes. Je n'avais pas à approuver les RESET. Je n'avais pas à blesser ou tuer des gens. Tout cela, c'était mes choix. Mais la vérité est que… le pouvoir de manipuler le temps est une chose horrible à avoir. Avoir tellement de pouvoir, plus de pouvoir que les autres… j'avais fini par arrêter de me soucier de ce qu'ils pouvaient ressentir. Et même si je m'en souciais quand même… le désir de jouer avec les vies, d'expérimenter de nouvelles choses… était tout de même bien trop fort._

La gamine s'interrompit et regarda Geno avant de reprendre.

 _J'ai blessé un bon paquet de gens… pour certains, de façon irréparable. Et je mérite d'être punie pour cela. Mais plus que tout… je veux essayer d'aider à réparer le désordre que j'ai créé. Je veux RESET et amener tout le monde à la Surface. Puis je ne le referai plus jamais. Et… je veux que tu sois avec moi, avec nous tous, Chara. Les humains et les monstres ne sont pas parfaits, mais… je pense que beaucoup de gens essaient d'être les meilleures personnes possibles._

« Je… ne peux pas RESET ici. Enfin… est-ce que je peux ? »

 _Pas de façon traditionnelle, non._

« J'ai déjà battu Sans une fois. Je peux toujours tuer tous ceux présents ici. »

 _Personne ne peut mourir ici. Tu as certes battu Sans, avant, mais il était seul. Maintenant ? Tu as deux versions de lui. De plus, Jacket & Cyborg ont des pouvoirs dépassant l'entendement et Marilyn a déjà réussi à te tuer dans une précédente timeline. Est-ce que tu penses que tu peux gagner, maintenant que tu n'as plus le RESET avec toi ?_

Aucune réaction. On attendait juste que cela se fasse et que ça puisse bien se terminer.

 _Chara. Redonne-moi mon corps. Faisons partir tout le monde vers la Surface. Et stoppons cet horrible cycle pour de bon._

« OK. »

Il ne dit plus rien pendant quelques secondes. Et après un long soupir, il reprit.

« Tu risques de faire pire, tu le sais. Les monstres pensent que la Surface est un paradis. Mais ils ne vont pas être acceptés par l'humanité. Tu es juste en train de construire leurs espoirs, juste pour les écraser après car ils verront à quel point la réalité peut être horrible. »

 _J'imagine que ça peut arriver. Mais, même si beaucoup de gens peuvent être horribles… je vois aussi beaucoup de bonnes personnes en ce monde. Alors, j'imagine que nous verrons ce qui sera vrai._

Encore un silence de quelques secondes.

« Hmmm… j'imagine que tu as raison, Frisk. Tu sais… malgré nos différences, tu es un bon ami. Une meilleure personne, ce que je ne pourrai jamais vraiment être. Peut-être que si je rencontrais plus de gens comme toi… juste, peut-être que… »

Et encore un silence. Pourquoi ça commençait à me paraître vaguement flippant, tout à coup ?

« Prends soin d'eux tous, Frisk. Et fais un meilleur travail. Meilleur que ce que moi, j'ai fait. »

Et alors, il fit un pas. Tout doucement. Et… s'écroula comme une merde, tombant raide mort. A cet instant, nos cerveaux firent tous, pendant 5 secondes, le plus gros bug mental possible. Et ce fut Daisy qui lâcha, presque en beuglant :

« Mais ? MAIS ? MAIS… (là, il s'est mis à produire des borborygmes que même moi, j'ai pas réussi à piger) MAIS QUOI ? Il s'est passé quoi, là ? »

Et alors que Frisk se mettait à appeler Chara et que Sans essayait de la consoler comme il pouvait, sous nos yeux ahuris, on finit par apprendre tout simplement qu'il était mort. Que son âme avait disparu. Geno a même précisé que les deux étaient morts depuis un bon bout de temps, ils avaient juste fini par l'accepter.

« Hé, réagit Sans, pour finir sur une note positive, Frisk a tout de même eu ce qu'elle voulait. Maintenant, son corps n'est plus possédé. »

« C'est… un peu froid, la façon dont tu le dis, mec, lâcha Twiggy.

« Je sais. Mais bon, je pense qu'après tout ce qui s'est passé, nos caractères ont bien le droit de changer. Après tout, même si on a vécu la même journée, ça commence quand même à faire longtemps, non ? »

Après quelques minutes, Frisk a fini par se relever. Elle ne pleurait plus. Elle avait retrouvé son habituel air serein. Et on était tous devant cet écran noir qu'on avait déjà vus je sais pas combien de fois. En sachant que là, c'était la dernière. Ouais, plus de doute là-dessus, c'était la dernière.

« Donc. Tu es la seule personne à pouvoir tous les sauver. »

 _Oui._

« Tu les amèneras tous à la Surface. Et après, tu ne feras plus jamais de RESET. »

 _Oui._

« Pas que nous, Geno !, s'exclama Papyrus. Quand tout cela sera terminé, nous trouverons le moyen de te sortir d'ici ! »

« Mmmh… OK. »

« C'était un petit OK, ça, lâchai-je. T'en fais pas. Moi et tous les autres, on reviendra avec toute notre mémoire. Si tu t'inquiètes pour les problèmes que la gamine pourrait causer, cette fois, faut que tu fasses taire tes inquiétudes. Je sais que tu ne crois pas à notre plan et je ne suis même pas sûr que ça va marcher. Mais il faut essayer, tu ne crois pas ?

« Madonna, me répondit-il, arrêtez tous de vouloir vous asseoir et penser que je vais approuver, parce que je ne vais rien faire. L'enfant, on ne peut pas le croire. Vous voulez accomplir ce plan ? Bien. Mais si ça échoue, on utilisera mon plan. »

 _Geno._

A cet appel mental, il se tut.

 _Je sais que tu ne me crois pas. Et je ne te blâme pas. Mais laisse-moi au moins cette chance. Là, maintenant, tu n'as aucune raison de me croire, en effet. Mais je ne veux plus te laisser tomber. Et… je ne veux pas faire ça seule._

« Mais tu ne seras pas seule, gamine !, s'exclama Ginger. Cette fois, nous serons avec toi pour te soutenir ! »

 _Vous êtes trop gentils, vous tous._

« NYEH EH !, intervint Pap's. En effet, nous sommes des gens gentils ! C'est pour ça que nous sommes si magnifiques ! »

On allait le confirmer et se retourner pour voir si tout le monde était bien là… et on vit Marilyn rouler une grosse pelle à Twiggy. Bien évidemment, les « Qu'est-ce que c'est, ce bordel ? » furent de rigueur parce que c'était tout bonnement la première fois qu'on voyait ça (non, pas deux hommes qui s'embrassent, ça, on avait déjà vu, mais le fait que c'était eux deux, c'était quand même nouveau). Et puis, Twiggs revint vers nous. Tout seul.

« Mec, commençai-je avant que notre ami ne nous interrompe.

« Je vous expliquerai plus tard, si c'est à propos du bisou. Et… il a dit qu'il allait rester là, avec Geno. Pour lui tenir compagnie. Et il m'a aussi dit que c'était inutile de le faire changer d'avis ou, en tout cas, d'essayer. Et vous savez bien que quand il dit ça, il est toujours sérieux. »

Il avait raison. Après tout, même si ça fait des années qu'on ne s'était pas parlé, nous cinq, on se connaissait encore fort bien. Et on savait très bien que quand Marilyn voulait faire quelque chose, c'était inutile de l'en dissuader, il irait jusqu'au bout.

Alors, ce fut sans nos deux amis que Frisk cliqua sur le bouton RESET. Et que Geno claqua des doigts, nous emportant.

 _PDV Marilyn Manson_

J'avais pas le cœur de le laisser tout seul. S'il y a bien une chose à retenir, c'est que la solitude finit toujours par te mener à la folie ou quelque chose y ressemblant. Et Geno, pour sûr, semblait déjà bien atteint, alors autant arrêter la progression de la folie dans son cerveau. J'imagine que vous allez me demander ce qu'on a fait, tous les deux ? Eh bien, on a contemplé, le mot n'est pas trop fort, contemplé cette aventure que, cette fois, nous n'étions pas en train de jouer. Et en avançant, en regardant ces parties de l'Underground, je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose : l'espoir… est une chose intéressante.

Parfois, quand tu en nourris trop, il peut être douloureux. Et quand c'est comme ça, tu finis par l'abandonner et te vautrer dans le désespoir. Et parfois, l'espoir… peut te faire améliorer quelque chose en toi, n'importe quoi. Et quand c'est comme ça, tu commences à croire un peu plus en l'espoir.

Je pense que c'est surtout mon compagnon de galère qui l'a retenu. Il regardait toute l'épopée de la gamine avec étonnement, fascination… et en voyant ces images de Frisk se liant à nouveau d'amitié avec tout le monde, lui aussi s'est mis à espérer. A espérer qu'elle réussisse. Et on est restés comme ça, plusieurs minutes, à regarder et à espérer. Sauf qu'à un moment, j'ai senti quelque chose. Une présence. On ne semblait pas seuls mais je pouvais en douter. Et quand j'ai senti une main toucher mon épaule, j'ai tout déchainé sur lui. Et ce que j'ai vu…

C'était une grosse bouillie de ténèbres. Ou plutôt, une forme humaine qui se décomposait à cause de mon geste. Elle se dissipait… révélait une tête… une tête qui me devenait de plus en plus familière… John ! C'était John. Mais je n'ai pu rien faire, vu que ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il disparut, nous fixant d'un regard mauvais, à nouveau englouti par les ténèbres…

 **Voili voilou !**

 **En espérant que vous avez apprécié ! Ce chapitre, après des mois à ne rien avoir fait dessus puis une reprise assez « énergique », je dirais, est enfin sorti et je suis très content de cela. Je voulais le sortir hier soir mais hélas, mon WiFi en a décidé autrement. Qu'il soit maudit.**

 **Je tiens également à dire que ce qui restera comme l'un de mes écrits les plus longs (en terme de mots) touche bientôt à sa fin, vu qu'il ne reste que 2 chapitres à écrire avant de conclure. Et s'il y a des choses que j'ai pu écrire et dont j'ai honte aujourd'hui, comme mes premiers écrits réalisés sur l'appli Bloc-Notes de Windows (que j'ai supprimé), sachez que je suis très fier d'** _ **AfterManson**_ **et que je suis heureux qu'il vous ait plu à vous tous. Et que j'espère que ces 2 ultimes chapitres vous plairont tout autant que le reste.**

 **Tshaw !**


	9. Escape That We Don't Fear

**Bonjour, bonsoir à tous, ici MrJacketBarths ! (ou Barthes, comme vous voulez)**

 _ **AfterManson**_ **touche presque à sa fin. En effet, ce que vous allez lire est l'avant-dernier chapitre de la saga. So… vous allez donc bientôt savoir comment tout le monde va sortir de l'Underground et repartir à la Surface. Et aussi comment les derniers nœuds du problème vont se démêler. Juste… la fin. En espérant que cet avant-dernier chapitre sera satisfaisant pour vous et que vous l'apprécierez autant que j'ai aimé l'écrire !**

 **Le titre du chapitre est un pastiche de** _ **Man That You Fear**_ **, ultime single et ultime chanson d'** _ **Antichrist Superstar**_ **. La chanson fut écrite par Marilyn Manson, composée par Manson, Daisy Berkowitz, Twiggy Ramirez et Madonna Wayne Gacy et produite par Manson, Trent Reznor et Dave Ogilvie.**

 **Enjoy !**

 _PDV Marilyn Manson_

 _John ! C'était John. Mais je n'ai rien pu faire, vu que ce fut à ce moment-là qu'il disparut, nous fixant d'un regard mauvais, à nouveau englouti par les ténèbres…_

Et qu'une immense lumière éclata presque, m'aveuglant quelque peu. Moi et Geno, on eut le réflexe classique qu'est se protéger les yeux. Mais on n'eut pas besoin de le faire longtemps, vu que des ombres apparurent vite.

« _HELLO_ , VOUS DEUX ! »

Oh, Papyrus. J'aurais dû m'en douter… même s'ils ont fait plus vite que prévu, en fait. Nos amis entrèrent tous et nous saluèrent et je m'apprêtais à faire de même quand je vis le grand squelette prendre une expression faciale représentant un immense choc.

« QU'EST-CE QUI S'EST PASSE ? »

« Des… difficultés techniques ? »

« AVEC TA TETE ? »

« Exactement. »

Dans les premières secondes, je ne compris pas ce qu'ils ont voulu dire. Puis je me suis tourné vers Geno et je me suis rendu compte que les bugs qui brouillaient une partie de son visage avaient disparu… et que cette partie était laissée à l'air libre, comme si elle avait fondu. En effet, c'est horriblement dégueulasse.

« POURQUOI TU NE NOUS AS PAS DIT CELA ? »

J'aurais pu aussi lui demander. Car j'avoue que je n'étais pas du tout au courant (et les autres non plus, d'ailleurs) de ce… léger handicap, on va dire. Heureusement, Sans s'empressa de remettre ce commencement de discussion sur les bons rails, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« La Surface est absolument géniale ! Vous avez regardé un peu, vous deux ? »

« Nah. J'ai… un peu oublié ça, répondit Geno. Et j'acquiesçai. Pour moi aussi, ça devait faire un bon bout de temps que je n'avais pas vu la civilisation, tout ce qu'elle avait de merdique… mais aussi tout ce qu'elle avait de merveilleux. Je crois que je commence à être nostalgique, moi.

« Eh bien, s'exclama à son tour Papyrus, cela est terminé pour vous deux ! Car aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Le jour où nous allons vous extraire de cette prison ! »

Oh. Bon, là, je peux pas dire que je m'y attendais pas. Je savais qu'ils reviendraient nous chercher un jour ou l'autre. Et si moi, je me mis à sourire à cette nouvelle, Geno, lui, sembla moins enthousiaste.

« Je… Papyrus… je voudrais tous vous croire, mais… juste, regardez ma tête. Encore, je pense que Marilyn pourrait y arriver, mais moi, je ne pense pas que je peux y arriver. »

« Justement, je savais que tu dirais ça ! Et nous avons une idée ! Frisk, Madonna ? »

Les deux susnommés se posèrent sur le sol, fouillèrent dans leurs poches et en sortirent chacun une assiette. Sur chaque assiette, il y avait quelque chose que je reconnaissais bien. C'était… de la tarte. La tarte qui avait été le déclencheur de toute cette histoire. Caramel écossais, si je me souvenais bien. Et c'était sacrément bon, en plus, si je me souvenais toujours bien. Toujours est-il que les deux vinrent chacun nous présenter une part et que Frisk prit la parole, plus à l'attention de Geno que de moi, mais comme sa voix, on l'entendait tous dans nos têtes quand on était près d'elle, eh bien, on entendait même quand ça ne nous était pas destiné.

 _Geno, la première fois que tu t'es retrouvé dans l'écran de sauvegarde, tes HP étaient descendus à zéro, c'est bien ça ?_

« O… Ouais ? »

 _Mais ça s'est arrêté quand tu y es entré. C'est ça ?_

« En effet. »

 _Voilà. Alors, peut-être que pendant ce temps où il t'est impossible de mourir, nous pouvons pleinement te régénérer. On va aussi tenter ça pour Marilyn, même s'il a un organisme et une condition étant complètement différentes de toi._

Il ne dit plus rien pendant quelques secondes. Puis son œil encore visible devient rouge.

« QUOI ? »

 _Oui. Cette part de tarte peut te redonner tous tes HP. Donc… toutes les choses dont tu as besoin pour vivre, tu pourras les avoir… euh, ça va ?_

« Non. Ça ne peut pas l'être. Ça ne peut pas être aussi simple. Qui a pensé à ça ? »

« Le Grand Papyrus, bien sûr ! Grâce à mon incroyable intellect, j'ai passé des heures, cette nuit, à tenter de résoudre le plus difficile puzzle que j'ai eu à résoudre ! Et c'est là que Madonna, grâce à son intellect tout aussi incroyable, m'a dit « Pourquoi n'utiliserions-nous pas la tarte ? » Et ça a fait TILT dans ma tête à ce moment-là ! Je pense que ça va marcher, que nous pouvons vraiment vous extraire de là ! »

La façon dont Papyrus l'avait dit était tellement confiante, tellement assurée… bon, il est toujours confiant et assuré quand il dit quelque chose mais, cette fois, il le semblait encore plus que d'habitude. Et cela sembla résonner dans le cœur de Geno. Alors, il s'avança vers la source de lumière, suivi par moi-même.

« Geno, commença Sans. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. Personne ne va te forcer à le faire si tu ne veux… »

« Non, répondit le susnommé. Non, Sans. J'ai la possibilité d'essayer. Je **dois** le faire. Si ça ne marche pas ? Je ne serai pas en colère contre vous pour ça. Jamais. Je serai juste reconnaissant envers vous pour le temps que j'ai pu passer auprès de vous. Et si ça marche, je continuerai à passer tout le temps que j'aurai à ma disposition avec vous tous. J'ai tellement de temps perdu… que je dois rattraper. »

Et après quelques secondes, il tourna la tête vers l'immense trou lumineux. Je fis pareil et me mis à côté de lui. Je n'étais plus aveuglé, la lumière me paraissait à présent douce et chaude. Je n'avais plus peur. Je me sentais juste bien, pour la première fois depuis que toute cette histoire avait débuté. Et quand je sentis la main de Twiggs se joignant à la mienne, je n'étais plus juste tranquille. Je sentais que j'avais la dose d'énergie nécessaire pour entreprendre ce dernier voyage. Entouré de mes amis, les anciens comme les nouveaux, ceux qui voulaient nous suivre, ceux avec qui j'ai fini par renouer… et quand Madonna me donna ma part de tarte, ce fut comme un signal de départ et je partis vers la lumière.

Et pendant un instant, je ne vis plus rien. Juste un grand et lumineux blanc. Je n'entendis plus rien non plus. En fait, le seul sens qui semblait encore être présent en moi durant ce court laps de temps, ce fut le goût. Je savais que je l'avais encore parce que ce fut à cet instant que je pris la part de tarte. Et la seule chose que je me suis dit, c'est que c'était définitivement très bon, la tarte au caramel écossais. Oui… définitivement très bon.

Et puis, les couleurs réapparurent. Le blanc devint un soleil couchant, de l'herbe commença à se dessiner et je sentis tous mes sens revenir petit à petit. Et je pus me rendre compte qu'enfin… oui, j'étais maintenant chez moi. Près de la civilisation ou plutôt, près de Paris, où se tenait la grande maison où nous habitions tous. Dire que ça m'avait quelque peu manqué serait un euphémisme. Comme quoi, même si je passais mon temps à cracher sur le monde, il suffisait que je le quitte un moment et paf, il me manquerait forcément un jour ou l'autre. Un magnifique paradoxe. Sûrement un de plus. Ça avait arrêté de m'étonner. Et surtout, j'étais vivant et j'étais revenu. Et la grosse main de Papyrus se posant sur mon épaule me fit aussi comprendre qu'ils avaient tous suivi. Ils étaient tous là.

« Regardez ça ! Ça a marché ! Même ta tête, Geno ! Elle… »

Il s'interrompit et je me retournai. Et je vis que la tête de Geno s'était complètement reformée… enfin, à l'exception du fait que son œil gauche semblait toujours un peu fondu.

« Est-ce que c'est moche ?, demanda ce dernier.

« Euh, non, non !, répondit Papyrus de façon un peu gênée. Tu es très bien comme ça ! »

« Il a raison !, poursuivit Ginger. Tu n'es pas devenu de la poussière ou quelque chose y ressemblant. »

« Ouais, acquiesça Geno. Mais là… je suis si en colère. Parce que depuis tout ce temps, j'aurais pu m'échapper. J'aurais pu revenir dans le monde… et être libre, pouvoir tous les retrouver. »

« Alors, à ta décharge, lui répondit Sans, tu n'aurais pas su si ça aurait marché. Mais bon, je suis quand même fier que tu ne l'aies pas su avant. Parce que tu aurais sûrement voulu blesser tout le monde. Mais là, dans la situation où on se trouve actuellement… je pense que ce qui se passe est bien mieux. Non ?

« Ouais. Je pense aussi. »

« Hé ! Vous êtes là ! »

Immédiatement, on se retourna. Cette voix…

« Venez ! Le film va commencer dans une heure, on ne va pas rester toute la nuit dans ces montagnes ! »

Le moment qui s'ensuivit fut un moment où furent fusionnées la gêne, le silence et le malaise. Je pense que Geno n'a jamais autant transpiré de toute sa vie et nous-mêmes, nous n'étions pas bien à l'aise (surtout que Jacket & Cyborg Noodle étaient restés étrangement silencieux depuis un bon bout de temps, faudrait que je leur demande). Et puis, alors qu'Undyne (car c'était elle) avait un regard se faisant de plus en plus menaçant, je tentai un truc.

« Bonj… »

« SANS, QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CE BORDEL ? »

« Langage, répondit le susnommé. »

« Quand tu as dit que ces derniers jours, toi et Papyrus étiez accompagnés d'un second Sans, d'un type omniscient, de sa compagne androïde et de cinq hommes maquillés comme des voitures volées, j'ai cru que c'était encore une de tes mauvaises blagues. »

« Je ne fais pas de mauvaises blagues, seulement des bonnes. »

« Je désapprouve totalement ! »

« Undyne, intervint Papyrus, voici mon frère numéro 2 et nos nouveaux amis ! Frérot numéro 2 se fait appeler Geno ! Il est timide ! Dis bonjour, Geno ! »

Le susnommé ne lâcha qu'un tout petit « Bonjour » très faiblard.

« Et nos amis s'appellent Marilyn, Daisy, Jacket, Twiggy, Madonna, Cyborg Noodle & Ginger ! Ils sont aussi timides ! Dites tous bonjour ! »

Nos salutations à nous ne furent pas mieux.

« Ils viennent tous de la Surface et, de ce qu'ils m'ont dit, ils font de la musique ! Ils formeraient un groupe, je crois que ça s'appelle comme ça ! Et Geno, lui, vient d'une sorte d'autre temps ! Ou de dimension, peut-être ? Qu'importe, ils restent tous avec nous ! »

« D'une autre dimension ?, intervint Alphys, la fameuse Scientifique Royale (qui nous fit nous souvenir de ce moment très gênant où nous avons tous « testé » le pouvoir de téléportation de Sans pour la première fois. Je ne veux plus m'en souvenir, bordel), perchée tout en haut d'Undyne. Je savais que cela existait mais je ne les avais jamais vues de mes propres yeux ! »

« En effet, répondit timidement Geno. Je viens d'une sorte d'autre dimension… c'est compliqué. »

Voyant sa gêne évidente, je décidai de prendre la parole.

« Euh… écoutez, je sais que vous devez avoir beaucoup de questions à nous poser. Mais vous venez de dire que vous partiez voir un film, pas vrai ? Eh bien, nous ne souhaitons pas vous mettre en retard pour ça. Et pour être honnêtes, nous aurons sûrement tout le temps de nous connaître, donc je ne pense pas que nous souhaitons parler de nous-mêmes, actuellement. Et de plus… cela fait un bon bout de temps que je n'ai pas pu voir un bon film au cinéma et cela me manque. Je pense aussi que mes amis ici présents, actuellement, souhaiteraient pouvoir passer du bon temps avec vous… si vous nous laissez venir. »

« Je vois, répondit cette grande dame-chèvre, Toriel, que nous n'avions plus vue depuis un bon bout de temps, elle aussi. Je suppose que cela dépend de Frisk. Frisk ? Penses-tu que ces gens devraient se joindre à nous ? »

Pour toute réponse, la gamine fit un magnifique pouce en l'air.

« Bien. Cela veut dire ce que ça veut dire. Frisk semble vous croire, donc je ne vois pas de raison de ne pas vous croire. Vous êtes les bienvenus pour vous joindre à nous, vous tous. Et personnellement, j'adorerais en savoir plus à propos de chacun de vous ! »

Tout le monde se mit à réfléchir pendant quelques secondes avant que la femme-poisson ne reprenne la parole.

« Eh bien, je ne serais pas si catégorique. Mais si elle semble vous aimer… »

Son visage se rapprocha de nous et un sourire féroce apparut sur son visage.

« J'espère bien que vous n'êtes pas aussi feignants que le Sans que je connais ! Nous allons courir dans les montagnes pour arriver à temps ! Alors, essayez, vous aussi, si vous pouvez ! »

Et elle partit vers l'endroit nommé. Et je me mis à sourire.

 _PDV Ginger Fish_

Je n'ai encore une fois pas trop compris. Elle leur a lancé ce défi. Eeeeeet… en quelques dizaines de secondes, Marilyn et Jacket ont mis Twiggy et Cyborg et après, j'ai entendu des cris, des phrases triomphales, encore des cris de peur, des menaces de mort et autres joyeusetés. Et puis des blagues nulles. Je crois que mon cerveau est juste trop fatigué pour compiler tout ça de façon précise et développée. Je crois que j'ai juste envie d'aller voir ce film avec eux et de dormir. Toriel et Frisk marchent ensemble, Geno est perché tout en haut de Papyrus et… on est tous rentrés chez nous. Même si ça va pas être facile à expliquer aux copains, on a réussi à rentrer.

Alors, je laisse Papyrus expliquer à Geno que les humains semblent plutôt apprécier les monstres. Je souris en regardant le Soleil se coucher. Puis moi, Daisy & Madonna, on part ave les autres, bras dessus, bras dessous, conscients que maintenant qu'on a vécu quelque chose d'extraordinaire, la seule chose qui nous reste à faire, c'est retourner à nos vies et retourner voir les copains.

 **Voili voilou !**

 **Ainsi s'achève cet avant-dernier chapitre d'** _ **AfterManson**_ **. J'imagine que vous voulez savoir ce qui se passera dans l'ultime chapitre. Vous le saurez très prochainement !**

 **En attendant, n'oubliez pas la p'tite review de l'amour et je vous dis à la prochaine !**

 **Tshaw !**


End file.
